Star Wars: Caballeros de la Alianza Galáctica
by Megaterio
Summary: El Principado de Uku no ha quedado contento con la impunidad de la Alianza Galactica y vuelven a sonar los tambores de guerra en la galaxia, pero la Orden Jedi tiene otra preocupación, una misteriosa Sith parece ser muy poderosa y aparentemente tiene una legión de seguidores dispuestos a destruir la Alianza Galáctica e instaurar un gobierno Sith.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Star Wars, asi como los personajes del UE, pertenecen a Lucasfilm y a Disney.**

**Cronología: 56 DBY  
Un año después de los eventos de _"Star Wars: Venganza"_**  
**Puede haber referencias a Legado de la Fuerza  
**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana_

_._

****El Principado de Uku es un reino que une cinco planetas: Uku, Thangel, Valkas, Rinti y Keon siendo este ultimo un planeta totalmente gaseoso lo cual hay plataformas flotantes y los habitantes usan máscaras cuando salen de sus plataformas cubiertas.

El Principado de Uku siempre fue neutral en los conflictos de la galaxia, durante las guerras clon el rey Davis Blacker se negó a ayudar a la Republica de aquel entonces pero aceptó que el planeta Valkas sea un lugar de transito provisional para las tropas clónicas de la Republica, algo que no gustó a los separatistas provocando que el planeta fuese bombardeado. Tras recibir ese ataque, el rey Davis Blacker negó el tránsito de la Republica por su territorio.

Debido a la riqueza minera del planeta Thangel, el Imperio Galáctico intentó apoderarse del Principado, el rey Fulles Blacker, hijo del rey anterior, intentó negociar con el Imperio para no verse perjudicado, otorgando un porcentaje de los minerales al Imperio y para evitar problemas con el Emperador Palpatine, se negaron a apoyar a la causa rebelde.

Sólo cuando se destruyó la primera Estrella de la Muerte, el Principado declaró la neutralidad decidiendo no apoyar más al Imperio, y cuando cayó el Imperio gobernaba el hijo de Fulles Blacker, Greg Blacker. Él al igual que su padre y sus ancestros, no quiso unirse a la Nueva Republica, ya se consideraban independientes, el rey Blacker negó varias veces a los nuevos embajadores de la republica y se aislaron.  
El rey Greg Blacker tuvo una hija al que la llamó Selene; él no sabía que ella nació con una habilidad especial en la Fuerza, su niñera era nada menos que una bruja de Dathomir; ella se dio cuenta del enorme talento de la pequeña y logró que ella le tomase cariño para potenciar en sus habilidades.

Cuando los Yuuzhan Vong atacaron a la galaxia, el rey Greg Blacker se negó a ayudar a la Nueva Republica, aseguró sus planetas con sus poderosas armas y para proteger a su hija y heredera al trono, le confió el cuidado de la pequeña a su niñera dathomiri.  
Ella aceptó gustosa y se la llevó, ocultándola en Dathomir, el Principado de Uku fue atacado por los invasores vong, perdiendo los planetas Valkas, Rinti y Keon, fue la ferocidad de los ukuanos que evitaron que el Principado cayese a manos de los Vong.

Selene Blacker, siendo una pequeña niña de cinco años fue entrenada por la dathomiri, uniéndose al clan de las Hermanas de Sangre y mientras duraba la guerra fue una aplicada alumna, ella descubrió que era muy talentosa en la Fuerza.

Cinco años después de la guerra con los Vong, la niña volvía a su lugar de origen, decidiendo ocultar el secreto que manejaba junto con su niñera y maestra dathomiri, el Principado de Uku se negó a unirse a la nueva Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres.  
Selene Blacker crecía y aumentaban sus habilidades con la Fuerza y con sólo quince años, se fue a Dathomir donde se unió oficialmente al clan dathomiri, usando el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y empezó a ambicionar a tener su propio clan, ser una maestra del Lado Oscuro y ocupar el trono del Principado.

Viajó por la galaxia, empezó a documentarse y antes de cumplir los veinte, regresó a Dathomir donde buscó al clan donde retó a su antigua maestra a un duelo de muerte; Selene ganó sin contratiempos y el clan la declaró su nueva líder y ella decidió trasladar al clan al planeta Thangel; un planeta minero sin población a excepción de un pequeño pueblito donde viven los mineros de forma ocasional.

Se nombró a si misma Señora Oscura de los Sith y cambió el nombre de su clan al de Hermanos de la Luz y con el tiempo fue ganando adeptos todo de forma secreta y ocultos; ella empezó a querer gobernar la galaxia por lo tanto tenia que tener paciencia y para eso debería ser reina del Principado.

Usando el sigilo y sus habilidades con la Fuerza, envenenó a su propio padre haciendo parecer que el rey Greg Blacker sufrió un ataque cardíaco. Selene Blacker fue declarada reina del Principado de Uku tres días después de las exequias de su padre, donde ella misma cerró las rejas del panteón familiar.

Selene Blacker, ahora reina del Principado de Uku con sólo veintiún años empezó a ganarse el cariño de su pueblo mientras ella conseguía más adeptos a su grupo de Sith: Hermanos de la Luz.  
Ella luego conoció a un noble ukuano, donde descubrió que tenia un poder oculto de la Fuerza y lo reclutó a su secta donde él se llamó a si mismo Darth Abyss y ambos conocieron a Lumiya pero no se unieron a ella, manteniéndose al margen de la Guerra Civil Galáctica.

**41 DBY, Uku; Guerra Civil Galáctica  
**La reina Selene Blacker miraba el hangar en la cabina superior del lugar, observó como un crucero de la Alianza Galáctica aterrizaba suavemente y una escalerilla descendió bajando un hombre con una capa negra y un casco oscuro. En la habitación donde estaba apareció un hombre.  
— Su Alteza, ha llegado el General Jacen Solo de la Alianza Galáctica…  
— Lo sé, lo acabo de ver— dijo Selene Blacker entornando su mirada a la nave, sentía algo, una pequeña presencia en esa nave, siguió indagando…una niña ¿Por qué tenia una niña en la nave? Selene sonrió, podía usar eso para evitar que la presionen sobre ingresar a la guerra; aún no era el momento para entrar.

Minutos después, el hombre ingresó acompañado de Jacen Solo, él serio y con los brazos en las espaldas entró lentamente.  
— Su Alteza, el general ha llegado— dijo el sirviente ukuano, Selene se giró y se acercó con elegancia y extendió una mano indicando a sentarse lo cual ambos hicieron.  
— Supongo que sabrá porque he venido hasta aquí.— dijo Jacen escrutando con la mirada a Selene Blacker, ella sonrió con gracia.  
— Y me sorprende que haya venido solo teniendo en el gobierno a dos personas más.  
— Yo sólo estaba en camino, ellos no saben nada. Sólo quiero una alianza con su Principado para terminar con el conflicto.  
— Oh…mis antepasados siempre han elegido la neutralidad y pienso seguir así.  
— Sus dos cruceros estelares son magníficos y poderosos— dijo Jacen con un brillo en los ojos— Al menos podría contar con uno de ellos.

Selene sonrió aún mas y se dio la vuelta mirando a la nave, Jacen se acercó un poco— Ese crucero estelar es el _Anakin Solo_, en honor a mi hermano menor.  
— Al mirar esa nave…siento una pequeña Fuerza— dijo Selene y Jacen por poco se delata ocultando rápidamente sus nervios ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Pensó e indagó él también, su hija estaba despierta y era evidente que estaba jugando. Ya la había costado sacarla de Hapes y no quería exponerla a más peligro— A ti también te percibo, general Solo; te sentí llegar y sentí tu temor— dijo Selene mirando ya sin sonreír a Jacen.  
— ¿Sensible a la Fuerza?— dijo Jacen levemente sorprendido y ella asintió.— Yo no llevo a nadie, tal vez ha sentido a alguna mascota de uno de mis tripulantes— dijo Jacen algo que se le vino a la cabeza, Selene rió con gracia.  
— Yo puedo percibir cosas, general Solo…o Darth Caedus— dijo Selene tomando de sorpresa a Jacen— Un gusto conocer a un Sith, yo soy Darth Satana.  
— ¿Cómo supo que soy Darth Caedus?— dijo Jacen poniéndose de pie de manera intempestiva.  
— Yo lo sé todo, Caedus y este es el trato: te daré una de mis naves si tú dejas que instruya a tu pequeña en los caminos de la Fuerza Oscura.

Jacen se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, colocó su mano en el pomo y se giró observando a la reina Selene Blacker.  
— Yo no llevo a nadie en esa nave. Es evidente que no hemos llegado a un acuerdo y creo que no vale la pena tener uno de esos…Yo solo me puedo encargar.  
— Y esto se queda aquí ¿cierto?

Jacen asintió y salió por la puerta, Selene contuvo su rabia mirando la puerta de madera ornamentada, se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana donde vio a Jacen subir al crucero estelar.  
— Algún día…tu hija será una Sith.— musitó Selene Blacker cuyo iris se tiñeron de un amarillo intenso.

El _Anakin Solo_ ya se encontraba en el espacio, Jacen caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, miró a ambos lados y presionó algunos botones de un código que él sólo sabía.

La puerta se abrió hacia arriba, en la habitación estaba una niña jugando con dos peluches, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, Jacen le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la niña y se colocó de cuclillas.  
— ¿Dónde estuvimos, papá?— preguntó Allana.  
— No tiene importancia— dijo Jacen mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo de Allana, ella volvió su vista a su peluche de un taun taun, Jacen la miraba; él había tomado un camino para protegerla y traer orden a la galaxia. Un camino que sabia que no iba a retornar, para eso tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas: asesinar a su tía y amiga Mara Jade, la admiración de Ben, la estima de su tío Luke y el cariño de sus padres y de su hermana melliza, ahora la mujer que amaba; Tenel Ka; se puso en su contra; sólo le quedaba su hija.

Era un Sith y al ver a su hija; con un alma pura e inocente; deseaba que siguiese un camino diferente al de él, Allana volvió a darse la vuelta.  
— ¿Cuándo podré volver a ver a mamá?  
— Pronto— dijo Jacen secamente y le sonrió. No iba a permitir que su hija corra peligro, no mientras esté vivo y con fuerzas.  
— Papá— dijo Allana y Jacen salió de sus pensamientos mirando a su hija— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?— Jacen sonrió y se sentó en el suelo.  
— Si, puedo darme un tiempo— dijo Jacen sonriendo mientras agarraba un peluche de bantha.


	2. Un plan

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Jaina se acercó para abrirla, ahí estaba Ben con su esposa Vestara que cargaba al bebé de ambos; Jaina sonrió.  
— Pasen— dijo la Maestra Jedi y los dos pasaron a la sala, llena de gente. Ben vio a su padre en el balcón y se dirigió a Jaina.  
— ¿Llegó recién?  
— Hace veinte minutos— dijo Jaina.

Era una bonita noche en Coruscant, era el cumpleaños numero diez de los gemelos Fel; Han y Tyler. Ellos se acercaron para saludar a su tio Ben.  
— Hola chicos, sus regalos— dijo Ben chocando las manos mientras entregaba los presentes y alzó la mirada para ver a los invitados donde estaban sus tios; Han y Leia. Se acercó a ellos y ellos se pusieron de pie.  
— Hola, chico— dijo Han dándole la mano a Ben, Vestara le saludó con un inclinamiento de cabeza y Leia se acercó a ella.  
— ¿Está dormido Aleq?— preguntó Leia, Aleq Skywalker es el hijo de un año de nacido de Ben y Vestara, el pequeño estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre, tapado con una manta, la mujer asintió.

No sólo la familia de Jaina estaba ahí, también estaban la familia de Jag: Soontir Fel, el padre de Jagged Fel, se acercó a Ben para saludarlo al igual que la esposa de Soonir, Syal Antilles Fel. Después de saludarlos, se acercaron Wynssa Fel con su esposo y Cem Fel con su esposa, ambos los hermanos de Jag.

Ben y Vestara ubicaron sus asientos, un droide de protocolo le paso las bebidas y Aleq se despertó, Vestara lo miró con ternura y le bajó la manta, el pequeño; pelirrojo y con ojos azules como su padre, miraba a su madre y sus ojos se humedecieron.  
— Hora de cenar— dijo Vestara buscando en el maletín que llevaba Ben, un biberón para el niño y lo acunó en sus brazos, alimentándolo. Leia se sentó al lado de Vestara, observando a su sobrino nieto beber su leche de bantha.  
— Se parece tanto a Ben— dijo Leia sonriente.  
— Pero tiene la nariz y la barbilla de Vestara— dijo Ben mirando a su hijo, ella se giró y lo besó. Luke se acercó a la pareja, Ben se puso de pie para saludar a su padre con un abrazo.  
— Quiero hablar contigo, Ben— susurró Luke al oído del Jedi, él asintió y la mirada de Luke se cruzó con la de Jaina, que servia junto con el droide de protocolo unas bebidas para sus hijos y los primos de ellos, ella asintió pero estaba algo ocupada.

Luego de eso llegó Allana con Jag, ellos saludaron a las personas que se hallaban en la habitación, Jag se acercó a sus padres y Allana donde sus abuelos.

Luke y Ben se disculparon y se fueron al balcón, Ben se apoyó de espaldas mirando la sala mientras Luke miraba la ciudad.  
— ¿Quieres algo, papá?— preguntó Ben dándose la vuelta, mirando la ciudad nocturna  
— Quiero conversar contigo y con Jaina, ella se unirá después.— dijo Luke mientras Ben asentía.  
— ¿Sabes lo que pasó la otra noche, papá?— preguntó Ben y Luke se giró para observarlo— Era eso de la madrugada, yo me levanté por un vaso de agua cuando pasé por la habitación de Aleq. Me detuve porque me pareció verlo sentado en el piso, me coloqué en el umbral y observé bien: él estaba sentado riendo y señalando algo que sólo él veía. Papá, yo también podía sentirlo; la podía sentir y no podía verla pero él si podía verla.— Luke colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Ben— Era mamá, papá; mamá estuvo saludando a su nieto.  
— Ben, yo también la echo de menos.

Ben se volteó para ver la sala donde su tía Leia cargaba a Aleq, en ambos lados de ella estaban Vestara y Allana, Jag se acercaba a Jaina ofreciéndose a ayudarla mientras la Jedi se acercaba al balcón.  
— Asuntos Jedi, Jaina— dijo Ben medio sonriente. Jaina se acercó hasta colocarse al otro lado de Luke, quedando en el medio el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, los tres miraron el horizonte y los edificios luminosos.  
— Aún recuerdo la regañina del año pasado, algo así pasó pero con todos los maestros de la Orden— dijo Jaina.  
— ¿Cómo llevaron sus castigos?— preguntó Luke tratando de no sonreír.  
— Limpiar el hangar sin usar la Fuerza ha sido genial— ironizó Jaina.

Después de la misión donde Jaina y Ben secuestraron al general kargano en Kargan, ellos dos se tuvieron que presentar al Concejo. Ellos se declararon responsables de la acción no aprobada por el Concejo y argumentaron que ellos eran los únicos Jedi que participaron, los maestros no estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron suspendidos por unos días mientras hacia labores en el hangar.  
— Jaina, ¿me puede contar sobre tu grupo?— preguntó Luke tomando de sorpresa a la Maestra Jedi— Esta vez te pregunto como tu tío y no como el Gran Maestro.  
— ¿Ben te dijo algo?  
— Ben me contó pocas cosas, en el apartamento de él, si eso te tranquiliza— dijo Luke— No me voy a molestar, Jaina. Estamos en confianza.  
— Tío ¿recuerdas cuando te fuiste al exilio con Ben por orden de Daala, ya hace mucho tiempo?— preguntó Jaina, ya decidida a contarlo todo, Luke asintió— Bien, como una manera de tumbar el gobierno de Daala y de ayudar a los Jedi que sufrían la psicosis de la Fuerza, yo y Jag creamos un grupo que no estaba aprobado por la Orden e ignoraban. Integramos en ese grupo Mirax Horn, Tekli, Winter, Tahiri y luego al final la Maestra Cilghal. Lo llamamos Darkmeld.  
— Eso es interesante ¿ayudaron a Hellin y a los hermanos Horn?  
— No pudimos evitar que a Valin lo pongan en carbonita pero ocultamos a Hellin— dijo Jaina, mas relajada— Y ahora el año pasado, cuando atentaron contra el rey kargano…  
— Te pedí que capturaras al responsable ¿cierto?— dijo Luke mirando a Jaina y ella asintió.  
— Si, pero esta vez sólo Tahiri era miembro antiguo; los nuevos estaban Vestara, Allana y el alférez Zach Duty. Capturamos al cazarrecompensas.  
—¿Y nadie supo de cómo lo capturaron?  
— Yo sólo informe que lo capturé con la ayuda de algunos comandos de la AG.  
— ¿Y lo de Kargan?  
— Los mismos a excepción de Vestara, se unieron Ben y el Caballero Shaula Draco— dijo Jaina.  
— A mi me gustó integrar Darkmeld— dijo Ben.  
— Seguro que saben como andan las cosas con el Principado de Uku— preguntó Luke  
— No van bien.  
— Y están apareciendo Sith que no tienen nada que ver con los de Kesh— comentó Luke.  
— Tío ¿adonde quieres llegar?  
— Yo no pido nada, Jaina. Sólo no dejes inoperativa el grupo, es eficaz y no temen usar métodos algo…poco ortodoxos. Puedes llamar Jedi que estén dispuestos a hacer algo así pero debes saber que Jedi está dispuesto.  
— Eso suena bien, trabajaremos en privado con Darkmeld— dijo Ben mientras Jaina lo pensaba.  
— Cazar Sith con Darkmeld— pensó Jaina y asintió, se giró para ver a su tío— ¿Cómo lo haré sin que la Orden lo sepa? Soy miembro del Concejo.  
— Yo te cubriré las espaldas, Jaina. Haré de la vista gorda y te ayudaré a excusarte de tus ausencias— dijo Luke mientras Jaina y Ben asentían.  
— Debo regresar para sacar el pastel— dijo Jaina regresando a la sala, Luke y Ben la siguieron.

Aleq reía y aplaudía al ver como un peluche pequeño de un taun taun volaba y daba vueltas como un trompo, controlado por Allana; el pequeño estaba en el regazo de su madre, la Dama Jedi Vestara Khai, Ben se acercó y sonrió.  
— Allana ¿estás lista para irnos mañana a Tunnoth?— preguntó Ben.  
— Si, estoy lista— dijo Allana mirando a Ben mientras el peluche caía suavemente en la mano de Aleq.  
El droide de protocolo se acercó con un pastel con veinte velas, los gemelos Fel y sus primos se acercaron al igual que el resto de la familia, Vestara cargó a su pequeño y se acercó. Jaina y Jag se colocaron a la espalda de sus hijos y todos empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños.

.

**Coronita, Corellia.**

Era una sala grande donde varias figuras políticas e importantes se encontraban, bebiendo y conversando, el lugar es un importante club de alta sociedad; donde un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello gris y piel canela se acercó a la barra y pidió una bebida alcohólica de manera altanera, esa actitud no gustó a los que estaban cerca pero ellos desconocían la autoridad de ese hombre.  
— ¿De donde es usted?— preguntó un falleen, capitán de la CORSEC o Seguridad Corelliana.  
— Eso no te interesa— dijo de malos modos el hombre dando un gran trago a su bebida y pidió otro de malas maneras al camarero, lo cual el joven le sirvió y golpeó el vaso en la barra.

El falleen se molestó aun más y lo empujó en el pecho, el hombre lo miró entre furioso y sorprendido.  
— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?— dijo el hombre y le propinó un puñetazo al falleen, éste retrocedió, sacó su pistola láser ante la sorpresa de la gente que veía y disparó a quemarropa.  
El hombre cayó al suelo, muerto; el falleen se acercó y recién se dio cuenta lo que hizo, un hombre anciano se acercó y recogió algo en el suelo.  
— Vaya, si que estamos en un lío…este es un diplomático del Principado de Uku.

Y los periodistas que estaban ahí, cubrieron la pelea y el asesinato; el falleen abandonó rápidamente la escena y aparecieron más guardias de la Seguridad Corelliana.

.

El _Sombra de Jade_ aterrizó suavemente en el hangar sin techo del planeta Tunnoth, había muchos guardias aguardando en el lugar, la escotilla descendió lo cual bajaron los Jedi Ben y Allana, un guardia con una capa roja se acercó a los dos recién llegados.  
— Soy el General Junson Danes y por motivo de seguridad para nuestro líder debo ocupar sus armas.  
— Cualquiera dice "buenos días, amigables Jedi"— dijo Ben bromeando y dudando entregar su sable láser, Allana ocultó sus dos armas bajó su túnica café, a ella no le hacia gracia desprenderse de sus armas y rápidamente se puso por delante de Ben.  
— ¿Hay excepciones, general?— dijo Allana y el general dirigió su vista a la joven Jedi.  
— Sólo los guardias personales de los dignatarios.  
— Oh que casualidad…porque él es mi guardia personal y debe tener su arma.  
— ¿Quién es usted?— dijo el general entrecerrando los ojos.  
— Soy la princesa del Consorcio de Hapes, Allana Djo Chume'da.— dijo Allana y el general abrió los ojos.  
— No nos han informado que vendría…  
— No es una visita oficial, sólo acompaño a mi guardia personal en su misión puesto que me aburro mucho en mi palacio— dijo Allana levantando una ceja y Ben sonrió.  
— Disculpe las molestias, el líder Duke Hanny lo está esperando; síganme— dijo el general dándoles la espalda, Ben y Allana avanzaron; el Jedi se giró hacia su sobrina segunda.  
— ¿Siempre usas tu estatus, princesa?— preguntó Ben con un tono bromista, Allana sonrió.  
— No siempre; me gusta que la gente me trate como un igual; detesto cuando me "lamen los pies" cuando digo que soy princesa hapana.  
— Pero bien que te hacen descuentos en la "Granja de Joe"— bromeó Ben y Allana rió.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a una habitación espaciosa donde el líder, un hombre de mediana edad avanzó rápidamente hacia los Jedi, ellos dieron una leve inclinación al acercarse el líder.  
— La princesa hapana Allana Djo y el caballero Jedi, señor— dijo el general, el líder se sorprendió mucho.  
— Sólo esperaba la llegada del caballero Jedi.  
— No se preocupe, no es una visita oficial, para eso esta mi mamá.— dijo Allana con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, Ben se adelantó un poco.  
— Recibimos su mensaje de ayuda urgente y estoy aquí para ayudarlo, señor— dijo Ben.  
— Mi esposa desapareció sin dejar nada y estoy angustiado, Caballero Jedi— dijo el hombre al borde los nervios, Ben y Allana se miraron entre si.  
— ¿Me podría contar lo que pasó la noche anterior?— preguntó Ben mientras Allana observaba el lugar, los tres empezaron a caminar por la sala.  
— La noche previa, los dos discutimos mucho; ella se fue a dormir en la otra habitación y yo en la mía— dijo el hombre con las manos en la espalda, Allana vio un acuario y se quedó observando a los peces— Al día siguiente, sólo encontré una nota de algún criminal que se la llevó secuestrada.  
— ¿Tiene la nota consigo?— preguntó Ben mientras Allana se acercaba rápidamente a su tío, los tres cruzaron la sala y avanzaron por un pasillo hasta detenerse, el hombre empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos y entregó un papel, Ben lo leyó y luego se lo pasó a su sobrina— ¿Ella tiene una nave?— volvió a preguntar Ben y Duke Hanny asintió—Quisiera ver su habitación si no es molestia.

El líder Duke Hanny asintió y los llevó por un pasillo, Ben se dirigió a su sobrina y le susurró en el oído.  
— ¿Has visto todas las naves en el hangar?— preguntó Ben y ella asintió. Llegaron a la habitación, la cama estaba descubierta y los cajones abiertos— ¿Así la encontró?— preguntó el Jedi y Duke asintió compungido— ¿Ella tiene algún diario?

El hombre asintió y cruzó la habitación, rebuscando algunos cajones hasta que encontró un folleto y se lo entró a Ben; el Jedi lo revisó y se lo pasó a su sobrina.  
— Analízala y compara con la nota, princesa— susurró Ben sonriente, Allana cogió el folleto y le sacó la lengua a Ben, en tono bromista. Ben curvó los labios en una sonrisa y se acercó a la ventana, lo examinó mientras el líder miraba en silencio; Ben colocó su mano en la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta, Allana terminó de examinar y su mirada se cruzó con la de Ben. Él se acercó a su sobrina y ambos asintieron.  
— ¿Pasa algo, Caballero Jedi?  
— Su esposa, señor; lo ha dejado— dijo Ben— Mi sobrina comprobó el tipo de letra de la nota y concuerda con el del folleto, eso es uno; dos, se ha llevado la ropa; tres, no ha entrada forzosa en la ventana ni en la puerta y la pista mas importante; como han discutido; ella se habrá fugado en su nave ¿Ha comprobado la entrada y salida del hangar?  
— Lo hemos hecho…y no hay nada inusual…a excepción de una salida nocturna— dijo el líder atando cabos— Siento haberlos hecho venir para un problema marital.  
— No se preocupe— dijo Ben.  
— ¿Ella es su sobrina? No sabia que eran parientes— dijo el líder sorprendido.  
— Si, todo queda en familia— dijo Allana sonriendo— Y también soy Jedi.  
— Bueno, enviaré un equipo de búsqueda para hallar mi esposa fugitiva— dijo apenado el líder y un pitido le hizo llevar su holo radio y asintió.— Muchas gracias, Jedi: pero ahora debo recibir a la reina del Principado de Uku.

Ben y Allana se miraron entre si y siguieron al líder hasta el hangar, en silencio. Después de varios minutos, los Jedi apreciaron la gran nave de transporte del Principado de Uku, estacionado en el hangar; bajo esa nave descendían la reina con dos de sus guardias; al acercarse lo suficiente; a Ben se le hacia conocida.  
— Bienvenida a Tunnoth, reina Selene Blacker del Principado de Uku— dijo Duke inclinándose levemente, los Jedi estaban a la espalda de él; y Ben recordó todo— Su Alteza real, ellos son los Caballeros Jedi que me ayudaron en un problema interno que tuve.— dijo el líder presentando a los Jedi con una mano, ellos se inclinaron como una muestra de respeto.  
— Caballeros Jedi…espero que su estancia aquí haya sido agradable.  
— Tan agradable como en Tigrot— dijo Ben y la reina sonrió, el Jedi se volvió hacia el líder— Debo partir cuanto antes para dar el informe al Concejo. Que la Fuerza lo acompañe— dijo Ben y se dio la vuelta junto con Allana, ella se giró y su mirada se cruzó con la de la reina, ella la miraba intensamente; Allana sintió un cosquilleo en la Fuerza.

Los dos se subieron a la Sombra _de Jade_; Ben observó a la reina de Uku entrar hacia el otro lado con el líder de Tunnoth, luego se dirigió a su sobrina.  
— ¿Lo sentiste?  
— Algo vago.  
— Creo…que ella es la Sith que me atacó en Tigrot, tengo un presentimiento.  
— Sentí algo, tío Ben; y ese algo es ese guardia que estaba a su lado— dijo Allana señalando a un guardia nautolano que la acompañaba.  
— Informaré a mi padre de esto.

Y la _Sombra de Ja_de salió de Tunnoth en un veloz vuelo.


	3. Viejos conocidos

Ben descendió de la _Sombra de Jade_, y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del hangar de Coruscant; tenía dos cosas en la cabeza: encontrar a sus amigos contrabandistas y su compañero Jedi para que unan a Darkmeld y encontrar a su padre para contarle todo. Se frotó la sien mientras descendía las escaleras de la salida del hangar y al levantar su mirada vio a Luke subir las escaleras, avanzó rápidamente hacia él.  
— Papá— dijo Ben ya muy cerca de él.  
— ¿Recién llegas de Tunnoth, Ben?— preguntó Luke subiendo las escaleras seguido de Ben, a él no le importaba subir y bajar otra vez— ¿Qué es lo que quería el líder de Tunnoth?  
— Bueno…su esposa en realidad lo dejó abandonado por una discusión que tuvieron una noche— dijo Ben y detuvo a su padre en un peldaño— Papá ¿sabes con quien me encontré en Tunnoth?— preguntó el Jedi, Luke arqueó las cejas de curiosidad y negó con la cabeza— Con la reina del Principado de Uku  
— ¿Qué hacia allí?— preguntó Luke.  
— No lo sé pero lo único que sé es que ella fue la que me atacó en Tigrot hace un año.  
— ¿Cómo así?  
— La pude sentir papá; al ver su rostro recordé todo; su esencia es la misma que sentí en Tigrot.  
— Si la reina del Principado es la Dama Sith que buscamos…entonces debemos andar con cuidado; descansa hijo; yo mismo informaré al Concejo— dijo Luke mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Ben— Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
Luke subió por las escaleras hasta desaparecer de la vista de Ben; él bajó hasta llegar a la calle, sacó su radio transmisor y buscó a su amigo y compañero Jedi.

.

Luke caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde había entrado hasta encontrarse con Jaina que salía de una habitación.¡  
— ¿Me llamabas, Jaina?— dijo Luke acercándose a su sobrina, ella asintió.  
— Si, tío Luke; creo que deberías ver esto— dijo Jaina, con su traje crema y su túnica marrón oscuro, su cabello castaño caía en su espalda, los dos avanzaron unos metros hasta detenerse en una puerta e ingresaron. Ahí estaba Jagged Fel con Zach Duty, el joven alférez estaba usando un computador, tecleando unos datos, Jag se dio la vuelta y saludó al Gran Maestro Jedi.  
— He recibido un mensaje de la Reina de Uku, Jaina lo vio y encontró algo sospechoso en ella, así que le he dicho a Duty que grabase el mensaje para mostrárselo a usted.— dijo Jag, mirando seriamente a Luke, el anciano Jedi asintió y Zach activó el mensaje en la holopantalla, donde se mostró a la reina de Uku sentada en su trono; era evidente que estaba disgustada por el asesinato de un diplomático suyo en Corellia y declaró rotas las relaciones entre la Alianza Galáctica y el Principado de Uku.  
— ¿Nos ha declarado la guerra?— preguntó Luke después que el mensaje haya finalizado, Jag asintió con pesar y se pasó una mano sobre su cabello entrecano.  
— ¿Qué opinas tío Luke? ¿Has sentido lo mismo que yo?—preguntó Jaina, cruzándose de brazos, una línea gris cruzaba su cabellera castaña en el lado derecho.  
— Oscuridad y…algo oculto. Sentí la Fuerza en ella pero algo vago, como queriendo ocultar— dijo Luke llevándose una mano en la barbilla mientras su sobrina asentía— Me he encontré con Ben mientras subía hasta aquí.  
— ¿Regresó de Tunnoth?  
— Si y ahí se encontró con la reina— y levantó su vista hacia su sobrina— Y eso confirma mis sospechas; la Dama Sith que atacó a Ben es la reina Selene Blacker.  
— Y para evitar que la asocien con los karganos rebeldes…abandonó Tigrot; todo concuerda— dijo Jaina— Y si ella mandó a dos Sith a atacar a mis niños…mejor que no se cruce conmigo.  
— Debemos tomar esto con cautela, informaré al Concejo mientras tú Jaina; has lo que creas correcto— dijo Luke y Jaina supo que se refería al grupo Darkmeld— Que la Fuerza te acompañe.  
— Lo mismo para ti, tío Luke— dijo Jaina mientras Luke abandonaba la habitación.  
— ¿Qué más falta para reunir al grupo, Jaina?— preguntó Jag.  
— Tengo en mente una persona pero necesito ir con Ben, él ya esta buscando a dos personas— dijo Jaina acercándose a su marido.  
— Tenemos que ser rápidos, Jaina; los tambores de guerra ya están sonando.  
— Paciencia, mí amado Jefe de Estado— dijo Jaina sonriéndole y luego lo besó; después se dio la vuelta retirándose de la habitación.

.

Ben se hallaba en el segundo nivel de Coruscant, en un bar de aspecto sucio y algo desordenado, un lugar donde solían frecuentar los sinvergüenzas de la galaxia, él se hallaba sentado en una mesa apartada. La tunica Jedi ocultaba su rostro y al frente de él estaba su compañero Jedi, un iktotchi de piel rosada cuyos cuernos miraban hacia su hombro; él usaba un traje Jedi café y una tunica del mismo color que ocultaba su cabeza. Él se llama Jin Wesey, un compañero de Ben de misiones pasadas; aunque no eran grandes amigos pero se llevaban muy bien lo cual podía contar con él en contadas ocasiones, el iktotchi bajó su copa de caf y se dirigió a Ben.  
— ¿Cuánto vendrá?— preguntó Jin Wesey, Ben miraba a su alrededor hasta captar un rostro conocido, no uno, si no, tres rostros conocidos por él; rostros que no veía desde hace dos años: un hombre de la edad de Ben; castaño y barba de tres días, una zeltron de piel magenta y cabello azul oscuro y un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos pardos. Ben se bajó la capucha y levantó una mano, ellos tres se acercaron hasta le mesa donde estaba Ben.  
— Años que no te veía, Ben— dijo Ewan, sentándose al igual que sus dos compañeros.  
— Ewan, él es mi compañero Jedi; Jin Wesey— el Jedi asintió como saludo al igual que los contrabandistas— Jin; ellos son Ewan, Nive y Keth; contrabandistas que trabajé con ellos hace dos años, tal como te conté.  
— ¿Nos necesitas para algo, Ben?— preguntó Ewan mientras colocaba sus brazos en la mesa.  
— Necesito contrabandistas para el grupo que está formando mi prima— dijo Ben mientras Ewan lo miraba.  
— La última vez que trabajé para ti, por poco me mata.  
— ¿Tienes miedo, Ewan?  
— ¡Que va! Me gusta el peligro, escapamos por un pelo de esa mujer extraña— dijo Ewan— Usaba una espada como la tuya, de color rojo.— Ben ya se imaginaba de quien podía estar hablando— ¿De que se trata?  
— Mi prima ha formado este grupo de forma secreta y es para buscar debilidades al Principado de Uku y salir de "cacería".  
— ¿Típicos de un Jedi?  
— No y es por eso que es secreto. Necesitaré contrabandistas porque oyen y ven cosas; y generalmente no son sospechosos de nada ¿Quieres unirte, Ewan; mi amigo ya se unió?

Ewan miró a su compañera zeltron y ella asintió.  
— Esta bien ¿Dónde debemos reunirnos?  
— Yo te diré después con el radio transmisor. Ahora debo ir con mi prima a buscar otro miembro. Bienvenido a Darkmeld, Ewan…y ustedes también— dijo Ben y los tres sonrieron.  
— Siempre puedes contar con nosotros, Ben— dijo la zeltron Nive, sonriendo.

.

Ben ya se encontraba de nuevo en el hangar de Coruscant, donde la _Dama Púrpura_ estaba encendida, Jaina se encontraba en la nave y Ben subió por la rampa.  
— Ya estoy devuelta, Jaina— dijo Ben sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.  
— ¿A quien reclutaste, Ben?— dijo Jaina mientras subía la rampa y emprendía vuelo.  
— A Jin Wesey ¿lo conoces?— preguntó Ben y ella asintió— Y a Ewan con sus compañeros contrabandistas.  
— Buena idea de tener contrabandistas, son muy útiles y como mi papá fue uno, me caen bien— dijo Jaina mientras la nave ya se encontraba en la galaxia.— Por cierto, hable con mi tío Luke.  
— ¿Y que dice mi papá?  
— Le mostré el video de la reina de Uku y eso confirmó sus sospechas.  
— Yo le conté que es la Sith que me atacó en Tigrot.  
— Si, eso me dijo; que te encontraste con él en las escaleras y me habló de tu encuentro con ella en Tunnoth, ella es la Dama Sith.— dijo Jaina manejando el timón de la nave.

Y la _Dama Púrpura_ saltó al hiperespacio.  
— ¿A dónde vamos?  
— A Zonama Zekot, a buscar a una vieja conocida.— dijo Jaina.

Y la _Dama Púrpura_, después de horas de viaje, llegó a Zonama Zekot, un planeta viviente; la nave llegó al hangar donde un grupo reducido de personas miraban con curiosidad; se bajó la rampa descendiendo los Jedi; miraban el lugar con curiosidad y hacia ellos se acercaba una mujer de cabellos rubios pero en algunas zonas había líneas castañas, tenia una capa de viaje y un cinturón de cosas electrónicas que a Ben le gustaron, Jaina se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Ben la siguió.  
— ¡Danni Quee! A los tiempos— dijo Jaina dándole un gran abrazo a la mujer y ella le devolvía el abrazo, Ben no la reconocía.  
— ¡Jaina! Mi vieja amiga— dijo Danni Quee y se separó de la Jedi percatándose del Jedi que acompañaba a Jaina y lo miró con atención— Me pareces conocido.  
— Él es Ben; el hijo de Luke Skywalker— dijo Jaina mientras Ben extendía su mano para saludarlo y ella se lo estrechó.— Ben, ella es Danni Quee.  
— ¿Él es el pequeño Ben? ¡Como has crecido!— dijo Danni sorprendida, Ben sonrió mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.  
— Te recuerdo muy vagamente, lo siento mucho— dijo Ben, muy sincero pero ella no se ofendió.  
— Lo sé, yo que me quedé aquí después de la Guerra del Enjambre, al finalizar el cónclave de Ossus. Pasemos a mi oficina

Los tres avanzaron por el hangar y caminaron por largos pasillos, la gente iba y venia por los lados hasta llegar a la oficina.

La oficina era mediana, había dos estantes repletos de libros y un escritorio de madera donde estaba un computador y atrás estaba una amplia ventana donde se podía apreciar el paisaje selvático de Zonama Zekot, Danni Quee se sentó en su sitio mientras delante de ella se sentaban Jaina y Ben.  
— ¿Qué te trae desde tan lejos, Jaina? ¿Qué es de Jacen?— preguntó Danni sonriente, Ben sintió una punzada de irritación al escuchar el nombre de Jacen pero Jaina sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor.  
— Jacen…bueno, ya es uno en la Fuerza— dijo Jaina con pena, el rostro de Danni se entristeció.  
— Lo siento tanto…me da pena oírlo.— dijo Danni y tratando de cambiar de tema— ¿Qué es de ti?.  
— Me casé con Jag y tengo una pareja de gemelos de diez años— dijo Jaina recuperando su sonrisa, Danni sonrió.  
— Felicitaciones, Jaina.  
— Ellos son mi mundo.  
— ¿Y tú, Ben?  
— Recién el año pasado me he casado y tengo un niño de un año— dijo Ben sonriendo.  
— Me alegro por ti— dijo Danni y volviendo su atención a Jaina— Aun no me has dicho de que te trae por aquí ¿necesitas algo?  
— Si…a ti, Danni— dijo Jaina y el rostro de Danni adoptó uno de intriga— Yo estoy formando un grupo para combatir a los Sith y….  
— Yo ya no soy una Jedi, Jaina; dejé la orden ya hace veinte años.— dijo Danni, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
— Danni…yo busco una científica, una analista de datos; tengo otro pero él esta ocupado con el ejército; así que necesito uno y esa eres tú, Danni. Nadie sabe de ti, excepto que estás en Zonama Zekot. Esto es secreto, nadie sabrá que trabajas conmigo.

Danni Quee se recostó en el sillón, pensando, Jaina miraba a su vieja amiga, donde pudo apreciar las líneas de tiempo en su rostro.  
— ¿No tiene nada que ver con la Orden Jedi?— preguntó al fin Danni Quee, Jaina y Ben negaron con la cabeza.  
— Es una ventaja que tenemos. Por favor, Danni; únete a Darkmeld; te necesito y te necesitamos.  
— A mi me gustaría quedarme aquí; no quiero moverme.  
— Claro que si, puedes contactarte con nosotros vía holo con un mensaje encriptado— dijo Jaina mientras ella lo pensaba.  
—Esta bien, hablaré con ustedes vía holo; me parece mas justo— dijo después de unos minutos Danni, lo cual Ben y Jaina sonrieron.  
— Es lo mejor, Danni— dijo Ben.  
— Bueno…se siente bien volver— dijo Danni poniéndose los tres de pie— Aunque yo estaré aquí en Zonama.  
— Gracias, Danni; yo te mandaré un mensaje de nuestra primera reunión donde estarás vía holo ¿de acuerdo?— dijo Jaina mientras los tres caminaban hacia la puerta.  
— De acuerdo, Jaina.


	4. Reunión

Era el lugar menos transitado de Coronita, capital del planeta Corellia. Un edificio viejo se erigía sobre la calle donde dos encapuchados se pararon en el umbral; miraron a ambos lados de la desértica calle e ingresaron. Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos iluminados por sus sables de luz tiñendo de azul y púrpura las paredes viejas y rociadas con spray.

Llegaron a una habitación e ingresaron, bajándose la capucha, ahí en la sala estaban los miembros del grupo Darkmeld reunidos: Zach Duty, Allana Solo, Shaula Draco, Tahiri Veila, Jagged Fel, Jin Wesey y Vestara Khai con el pequeño Aleq en brazos, donde dormía placidamente, Ben y Jaina entraron a la habitación.  
— Sólo falta los contrabandistas— dijo Jaina mientras Ben consultaba con su crono.  
— Deben estar por llegar— dijo Ben y Jaina se acercó a Zach Duty.  
— ¿Tienes contacto con Zonama Zekot?— preguntó Jaina a Zach, él se giró al computador y asintió.  
— Bajo el nombre clave de _Commenor_ está en espera.

Minutos después aparecieron los tres contrabandistas por la puerta, ambos vestían trajes de cuero negro.  
— Siento por la tardanza— dijo Ewan paseando su vista por la sala hasta detenerse en Vestara, algo le sonaba la chica, ella también cruzó su mirada con la de Ewan.  
— Un momento…— dijo Ewan mirando a Vestara, ella se acercó lentamente.  
— Te recuerdo…tú te escapaste con tu nave cuando me ordenaron destruir la base kargana en Dathomir ya hace dos años— dijo Vestara y Ewan miró a Nive, sorprendido.— No es nada personal…sólo me ordenaron— dijo Vestara adoptando una mirada de disculpa, Nive y Ben se acercaron.  
— A mi no me hizo mucha gracia— musitó Ewan y miró a Ben.  
— Lo que está hecho, hecho está— dijo Ben colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Vestara.  
— ¿De quien es el niño?— preguntó Nive mirando con dulzura al dormido Aleq.  
— Es mío…es nuestro niño y se llama Aleq— dijo Ben cruzando su mirada con la de Vestara, Ewan y Nive quedaron sorprendidos.  
— Mucha información en poco tiempo— dijo Ewan y Nive extendió su mano hacia Vestara.  
— Estoy segura que ya no eres la misma de hace dos años y estás dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros.  
— Eso es cierto— dijo Vestara, acomodando a Aleq en su hombro mientras estrechaba la mano de Nive y luego a Ewan que luego se la estrechó.  
— Confío en el buen juicio de Ben— dijo el contrabandista y Jaina pidió atención.

Se encendió el generador de hologramas, apareciendo una figura azul parpadeante de Danni Quee.  
— Hola, Danni ¿Qué tal estás?— preguntó Jag.  
— Nada mal, aquí en Zonama ya es más de medianoche.  
— Danni Quee es el último miembro en unirse a nuestro grupo Darkmeld; para combatir las fuerzas oscuras de los Sith. Voy a presentarles: Yo soy Jaina Solo y él es mi marido Jagged Fel, ella es mi sobrina Allana Solo— dijo Jaina señalando a Jag y luego a la chica pelirroja hapana— Ellos de ahí son los Caballeros Shaula Draco y Jin Wesey— los aludidos hicieron una leve inclinación, el iktotchi mostró los dientes— El que está en la computadora es el alférez Zach Duty, él es mi primo Ben Skywalker con su esposa la Dama Vestara Khai— el alférez asintió mientras Ben y Vestara sonreían— Ella es Tahiri Veila y los tres de fondo son los contrabandistas Ewan Delcaster, Nive y Keth Dokson— finalizó Jaina, Tahiri sonrió al escuchar su nombre mientras los contrabandistas asintieron.  
— ¿Allana Solo?— preguntó algo confusa Danni Quee, Allana se giró para observar la figura azul parpadeante y se adelantó a Jaina.  
— Jacen fue mi padre— dijo Allana y Danni quedó sorprendida.  
— Oh, no sabía que había tenido una hija; yo conocí a tu padre— y entrecerró los ojos de la curiosidad— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Sólo por curiosidad.  
— Veinte— dijo Allana levantando las cejas de la curiosidad y Danni quedó aún mas sorprendida— Y mi mamá es Tenel Ka— terminó de decir y Danni quedó aún mas sorprendida por la noticia y le quedó todo claro.  
— Hace veinte años fue la ultima vez que vi a Jacen— dijo Danni, algo nostálgica, Allana quiso preguntar más sobre su padre pero fue interrumpida por Jaina.  
— Ya habrá tiempo para cháchara; Jag me contó que el Principado de Uku ha declarado la guerra y es momento de movernos. Los contrabandistas nos informaran sobre movimientos y rutas especiales; Tahiri, Jin, Shaula y Ben seguirán a los Sith que vean, yo y Allana estaremos con Zach y Jag sobre los asuntos militares, Danni sobre el espionaje ya que debe tener informantes. Vestara ¿puedes unirte y hacerte pasar como una contrabandista?  
—Si, claro— dijo Vestara, dándole suaves masajes en la espalda de Aleq, luego su mirada se cruzó con la de Ewan, él asintió.  
— Bien…eso es todo. La próxima reunión yo lo diré en un mensaje encriptado; deben saberse los apodos de sus compañeros y los repetiré para que no se olviden: Yo soy _Cortadora_, Jag es _Guantelete_, Zach es _Wampa_, Allana es _Nexu_, Danni es _Commenor_, Ben es_ Rojo_, Shaula es _Reek_, Tahiri es _Arena_, Jin es _Cuerno_ y Vestara es _Uvak_. Sólo faltan ustedes tres— finalizó Jaina en dirección a los contrabandistas, Ewan sonrió.  
— A mi me pueden decir _Hyenax_— dijo Ewan y miró a sus compañeros.  
— _Cereano_, en honor a mi amigo Ji Diman Ka.— dijo Keth con el rostro iluminado.  
—_Escarlet_— dijo Nive.  
— Bien; eso es todo. Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

La figura holográfica de Danni desapareció y el resto de la gente se pararon y se dirigieron a la salida, Vestara se acercó a Ben.  
— ¿Quién se queda con Aleq? ¿La Jedi Organa o el Maestro Skywalker?  
— Ellos son gente de confianza. Puedo pedirle a mi papá que tranquilamente lo puede cuidar con mis tíos.— dijo Ben caminando abrazado a Vestara.

.

**Coruscant, Templo Jedi**

Los Maestros Jedi estaban reunidos en salón del Concejo y sólo había tres asientos vacios: el de Jaina, Ben y Tione Solusar; el resto de maestros estaban hablando de hace muchos minutos sobre la revelación de Luke.  
— Era evidente…Selene Blacker es conocida por ser muy ambiciosa y no es extraño que sea Darth Satana, la Sith que atacó al Caballero Skywalker— dijo Octa Ramis con las yemas de los dedos juntos.  
— ¿Cómo debemos proceder, Gran Maestro Skywalker?— dijo Cilghal mirando con sus ojos acuosos a Luke, que se hallaba sentado con una mano en la barbilla, él se giró para ver a la mon calamari.  
— Debemos detenerla— dijo Kyp Durron poniéndose de pie de improviso, pillando de sorpresa a Luke, él sólo asintió.  
— El Maestro Durron tiene razón, debemos capturarla y evitaremos que la guerra se prolongue.  
— Ella no tuvo problemas en vencer a dos Caballeros Jedi— dijo Kam Solusar, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
— Iremos cinco de nosotros— dijo Luke poniéndose de pie— No señalaré a nadie; yo iré a detenerla y el que desee acompañarme; bienvenido sea.  
— Yo te acompañaré, Luke— dijo Kyp Durron acercándose al Gran Maestro, Kyle Katarn fue el siguiente que se puso de pie.  
— Yo te acompañaré.  
— Yo iré contigo, Maestro Skywalker— dijo Saba Sebatyne, enfocando sus ojos reptilianos.  
— Y yo— el ultimo en unirse fue el Maestro Corran Horn, acercándose a Luke. Él sólo asintió.  
— ¿Sabe donde se encuentra, ahora?— dijo Octa Ramis.  
— Está en Tunnoth, algo me dice que sigue ahí e iremos ahora.— exclamó Luke caminando hacia la puerta, seguido por los cuatro maestros Jedi.  
— Que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Cilghal.

.  
.

Tres cruceros estelares cruzaban por los cielos del planeta Dantooine, se detuvieron puesto al frente de ellos llegaron dos cruceros ukuanos, Jaina sabia que la guerra había empezado.

El altavoz en el crucero _Davin Fel _sonó y los pilotos corrieron a sus naves, Jaina ya tenia su overol naranja y su casco bajo el brazo, su droide astro mecánico emitió un pitido de emoción.  
— ¿Estas listo, amigo?— dijo Jaina mientras se subía a su Ala-X, la unidad R9 emitió un pitido de confirmación— Yo estoy lista.

Dentro de la cabina vio el clawcraft de Jag encender sus motores, Jagged Fel también se uniría al combate espacial.  
En el _Davin Fel_ se abrió una abertura donde salieron los cazas del Escuadrón Pícaro, y volaron por el espacio negro de la galaxia.  
— Aquí, Líder Pícaro; informen posiciones y desplegar Alas— dijo Jaina mediante su radio.  
— Pícaro 2 totalmente listo— dijo Syal Antilles y al igual que ella, varios pilotos informaron sus posiciones y desplegaron sus alas de sus naves.  
— Que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Jaina.

El crucero ukuano, redondo y gigante, salieron naves rápidas y azules, de forma triangulares. Jaina viró a la izquierda su Ala, las naves enemigas empezaron a disparar.  
— Yo rodearé algunas de esas, Jaina— dijo Jag.  
— Ten cuidado, cariño— dijo Jaina mientras veía como una nave se acercaba a ella, Jaina disparó rápidamente mientras descendía hacia abajo, la nave de Syal destruyó un par de naves enemigas.  
— Aquí, Líder 2. Ordeno a Davin Fel abrir fuego contra el crucero ukuano— dijo Jag dando vueltas y cruzó rápidamente el lugar.  
— Afirmativo, señor.

El _Davin Fel_ avanzó lentamente y enfocó sus cañones a la nave ukuana y un rayó rojo cruzó la galaxia, impactando en la cabina de la nave, Jaina vio eso y viró para evitar la onda expansiva, una nave empezó a perseguirla y ella lo supo.  
Giró a la derecha mientras esquivaba por los pelos los disparos rojos del ala enemiga, Jaina levantó el timón hacia arriba elevándose de forma vertical, y la nave la siguió pero no contó que el ala de Jaina diese una vuelta circular, colocándose a la cola de la ala enemiga y la Jedi disparó.

Sólo quedaba un crucero enemigo, el otro ardía sin parar mientras caía lentamente hacia la atmósfera del planeta Dantooine.

El _Davin Fel_ y el segundo crucero avanzaron lentamente, el otro crucero enemigo disparó contra el _Davin Fel_ pero como tenia sus escudos activados, el ataque rebotó.  
— Tengo a dos encima— dijo Jag.  
— Los tengo, cariño— dijo Jaina y apuntó a uno, se concentró en la Fuerza y lo hizo estallar con sus disparos, la otra nave esquivó a la derecha, huyendo de la batalla. La nave de Jag, un clawcraft chiss empezó a seguirle y le disparó.

El crucero ukuano soltó un grupo más de cazas.  
— No aprenden— musitó Jag.  
— _Davin Fel_ y _Estrella Lunar_, enfilen sus ataques contra el crucero ukuano— dijo Jaina, ella también podía ordenar a los almirantes de esos cruceros, debido que era la lider del Escuadrón.  
— A la orden, Teniente Solo— dijo el Almirante del _Davin Fel_. El crucero, que llevaba el nombre del hermano de Jag, junto con el otro, apuntaron sus cañones. El crucero ukuano se acercó de manera agresiva pero no pudo protegerse de ambos disparos, estallando en el lugar.

Jaina destruyó un par de cazas más.  
— ¿Cuántos quedan, Pícaro 2?— preguntó Jaina a Syal Antilles, hija del mítico piloto Wedge Antilles y prima de Jag.  
— Menos de la mitad, Teniente— dijo Syal, las pocas cazas que quedaban empezaron a volar sin rumbo, por el espacio negro. Muy pocas naves quedaron.  
— Déjenlas ir, no vale la pena perseguirlas por la galaxia— dijo Jaina— Vayamos al _Davin Fel,_ chicos. Buen trabajo.

Después de un rato, la mitad de las naves del escuadrón Pícaro se hallaba en el hangar del crucero _Davin Fel_, la otra mitad estaba en la _Estrella Lunar_. Jaina descendió de su nave y se acercó a Jag con una sonrisa.  
— Ninguna baja y dos cruceros ukuanos destruidos, una gran victoria diría yo— dijo Jaina abrazando a su marido, él la rodeó con sus brazos en la cintura de la Jedi y la besó apasionadamente.  
— Victoria— dijo Jag sonriente— Me gustaría festejarlo, cariño— dijo Jag sonriendo con picardía, Jaina sonrió de forma coqueta.— Han reformado mi camarote ¿deseas verlo?— preguntó Jag con algo de picardía.  
— Me encantaría— replicó Jaina, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jag, y nuevamente se volvieron a unirse en un beso hasta que el almirante los hizo separar.  
— Jefe Fel, tenemos buenas noticias— dijo el almirante, vestido con un traje blanco militar y de cabellos canos, Jag asintió levemente con molestia.  
— Dímelo, almirante Tromerson— dijo Jag mientras Jaina se enroscaba en su brazo.  
— El rey de Kargan a aceptado su solicitud de alianza al igual que la reina madre del Consorcio de Hapes. Han aceptado ser aliados nuestros— dijo el almirante, tratando de no sonreír.  
— Eso es genial, almirante. Puede retirarse— dijo Jag y observó al anciano almirante dar la vuelta con marcialidad y se marchó, Jag se giró hacia su esposa.  
— Aun quiero ver tu nuevo, camarote— dijo Jaina levantando una ceja mientras le sonreía con los labios, Jag sonrió.


	5. Hora de atacar

La _Sombra de Jade_ aterrizó en el hangar de Tunnoth, los cinco Maestros Jedi descendieron en la nave, observaron a su alrededor; tranquilo y sin gente. Reconocieron la nave ukuana de la reina, estacionada no tan lejos de ellos.  
— La reina aún sigue aquí— musitó Kyp Durron— Y la puedo sentir.  
Efectivamente, los cinco Jedi podían sentir a la reina pero ella no era la única, otro la acompañaba. Al frente de ellos se abrió la puerta del hangar, donde en el umbral estaba la reina de Uku con un nautolano, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— ¡Vaya! Caballeros Jedi.  
— Somos Maestros Jedi— corrigió Saba Sebatyne mirando atentamente a la reina y al nautolano, que los miraba de forma desafiante, la reina avanzó lentamente.  
— Me encantaría quedarme a charlar con ustedes pero estoy muy ocupada.  
— ¿Dónde está el líder de Tunnoth?— preguntó Luke calmadamente.  
— Oh…está "durmiendo"; hubo un pequeño desacuerdo en mis planes.  
— ¿No quiso ser tu aliado en esta guerra…Darth Satana?— preguntó Saba Sebatyne, llevándose una mano a su espada de luz, Selene Blacker sonrió con placer.  
— Eso es cierto, Maestra barabel. No quiso unirse y efectivamente…soy la Señora Oscura de los Sith; Darth Satana y él es mi acólito, Darth Geist.  
— Soy el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker; y ellos son los Maestros Kyle Katarn, Corran Horn, Kyp Durron y Saba Sebatyne. Hemos venido a detenerte.

Darth Satana sonrió con malicia, se llevó su mano a su vestido corto donde sacó su sable de luz, Darth Geist la imitó; la de la mujer era un sable látigo de color rojo, ambos de color rojo escarlata. Los Jedi se quitaron sus túnicas marrones y encendieron sus sables de luz.  
— Me opongo— dijo suavemente Darth Satana.  
— Entonces haremos lo que debamos hacer— dijo Luke colocando su sable a su lado izquierdo, iluminando de verde sus ropajes crema. El nautolano dio un gran salto y Kyp Durron fue en pos de él. La Sith blandió su látigo hacia Saba Sebatyne, ella esquivó mientras Darth Satana corría por el hangar, se dio la vuelta y extendió sus dedos de su mano izquierda apuntando a Corran Horn, que levantaba su sable de luz azul, y Darth Satana cerró su mano en un puño y Corran gritó de dolor, agarrandose el pecho y Luke blandió a su izquierda su sable verde, Darth Satana lo bloqueó con su látigo y lo empujó con la Fuerza y saltó hacia atrás.

Corran Horn tenia las costillas rotas, no podía respirar y se arrastraba por el piso, Kyp Durron hacia retroceder al nautolano, su sable morado se movía rápidamente algo que el nautolano a duras penas podía bloquear y usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Kyp lo bloqueó con su sable pero debido a la intensidad, cayó de espaldas pero se levantó rápidamente.

Saba Sebatyne se colocó a la espalda de Darth Satana, Kyle se fue a su izquierda pero la Sith no tuvo problemas, usó los rayos de la Fuerza, haciendo retroceder a los Jedi, Saba Sebatyne se cruzó con los rayos sin provocarle daño y atacó con fiereza a la Sith.  
— Usa tu rabia, Maestra Sebatyne. Eso me puede ganar— dijo Darth Satana con una sonrisa burlona, la Maestra Jedi no cayó en su cuento, blandió su sable verde a la izquierda pero fue bloqueada por el látigo y cayó en su brazo, provocándole una quemadura, Luke se acercó por la derecha y ella blandió el látigo hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder.

Kyle apareció de improviso, casi tomándola de sorpresa, Darth retrocedió a tiempo para evitar que la abra la barriga y usó los rayos con intensidad al hombre, él no pudo protegerse a tiempo y se arrastró por el suelo, apareció Saba por su espalda y ella bloqueó el golpe a tiempo con su látigo láser. Y ante la sorpresa de Saba Sebatyne, ella enroscó con su látigo las manos de la barabel y rápidamente sacó su otro sable de luz; sin esperar a nada, le cortó las manos de Saba Sebatyne y le empujó con la Fuerza hacia unas cajas de metal, apareció Luke con el sable a la izquierda pero fue bloqueada por Darth Satana, ella con mirarlo, empezó a estrangularlo pero lo tuvo que botarlo puesto que Kyle Katarn apareció de improviso, ella dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Corran Horn perdió el conocimiento y Saba Sebatyne fue la segunda que cayó sin conciencia.  
Kyle Katarn se acercó con ímpetu y ella rodeó con su látigo láser y lo jaló hacia ella, sonriéndole blandió su sable, Kyle se arrastró y dio un gran salto de la Fuerza, Luke corrió hacia ella y la empujó con la Fuerza.  
Darth Satana, sin perder la sonrisa nuevamente ejecutó los rayos de la Fuerza y se acercó a Kyle, adoptando una imagen mental de Jan Ors, Kyle perdió la concentración y ella le cortó la mitad de los pies; Katarn gritó de dolor y cayó de boca al suelo; y ella lo electrocutó con los rayos de la Fuerza, Luke nuevamente la empujó con la Fuerza; Kyle perdió el conocimiento, con el cuerpo humeando. El Gran Maestro Skywalker aún no salía de su asombro, sólo quedaba él y Kyp que aún peleaba con Darth Geist.

Kyp Durron y Darth Geist luchaban con rapidez, el Sith nuevamente usó los rayos de la Fuerza y Kyp los contuvo con su mano y los hizo desvanecer, Darth Geist se lanzó con rabia con el sable sobre su cabeza, Kyp se lanzó a su derecha y rápidamente hundió su sable en la espalda de Darth Geist, él se dio la vuelta con los ojos negros desenfocados y Kyp dobló su muñeca y le decapitó.  
Darth Satana sintió a su compañero morir, sus ojos ya estaban de un amarillo intenso, con bordes rojos, Kyp Durron se acercó lentamente donde estaba Luke con su sable de luz encendido.  
Kyp y Luke se lanzaron en pos de Satana, ella blandió su látigo hacia sus rivales, lo cuales lograron bloquear, se acercó a Kyp y emitió una imagen mental de Zeth Durron, su hermano para distraerlo, Kyp no cayó y blandió su sable morado hacia delante; ella retrocedió y emitió los rayos de la Fuerza; tan intensamente que los dos retrocedieron y ella estranguló a Kyp mientras emitía los rayos, Kyp intentó soltarse pero no podía hacerlo, le faltaba aire y su sable cayó al suelo recibiendo los rayos de la Fuerza, Luke no podía ayudarlo, su sable de luz verde contenía los rayos, extendió una mano para alejar a Kyp y Darth Satana lo cargó y lo lanzó contra la columna de metal al Jedi Durron.

Luke volvió a lo suyo y se encontró con el rostro de Mara Jade; ella le sonría y recibió una quemadura de látigo láser en el brazo; era evidente; Darth Satana emitió una imagen mental de su esposa fallecida; estaba a punto de estallar de rabia de usar la memoria de Mara. Darth Satana blandió el látigo hacia él y Luke rodó por el suelo, volvió a encender su sable de luz verde y se lanzó contra la Sith, ella bloqueó con su sable rojo y se guardó su látigo láser.

Las luces verde y roja se movían con rapidez y los sonidos de choques se escuchaban por todo el hangar, ella volvió a usar la imagen mental de Mara Jade pero Luke no cayó, sabia que intentaba hacerlo enfurecer, y Darth Satana emitió unos rayos de la Fuerza y Luke contuvo con su sable de luz pero ella se acercó rápidamente que no le dio tiempo al maestro Jedi de protegerse: ella giró su muñeca y le cortó la mano protésica de Luke; él retrocedió sorprendido mientras atraía su sable con su otra mano; estaba cansado, se sentía muy cansado y ella estaba como nueva.  
Darth Satana dio un gran salto y Luke bloqueó hacia arriba y recibió un rodillazo en el vientre que lo hizo doblar y ella lo empujó hacia la columna, sujetándolo con la Fuerza.  
— Has luchado bien, Maestro Skywalker— dijo ella acercándose, Luke no se podía mover y ella entrecerró los ojos— Me pareces muy conocido.  
— Tu atacaste a mi hijo en Tigrot— dijo Luke, jadeando; Satana sonrió.  
— Ah…el pelirrojo, tuve el "placer" de conocer a tu hijo. Un buen Jedi, debes estar orgulloso— dijo Satana, levantó su sable de luz y lo hundió en el hombro de Luke; él apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor y Lady Satana retiró su sable de luz rápidamente. Luke jadeó y levantó su mirada.  
— Mátame…— musitó.  
— No. Por el momento no te mataré; quiero que veas como destruyo la Orden Jedi y asesino a tus seres amados y después de eso; te mataré— exclamó Darth Satana con una sonrisa de malicia y golpeó en la cabeza de Luke con el mango del sable láser y cayó al suelo sin conciencia.  
— No has terminado conmigo, "reina"— dijo Kyp Durron, avanzando lentamente mientras sangraba por la nariz; Darth Satana sonrió y se lanzó contra el maestro Jedi.

Kyp bloqueó el ataque frontal y luego hacia su izquierda, Darth Satana invocó los rayos de la Fuerza lo cual hizo lanzar a Kyp por los suelos, luego sacó su látigo láser y lo blandió hacia el pecho de Durron. El Jedi no le tiempo de cubrirse, recibiendo el ataque; Darth Satana golpeó el látigo en el suelo mientras Durron se ponía de pie y ella volvió a levantar su látigo y lo blandió.

Kyp enrolló el látigo láser en su espada y se tensó, Durron empujó con la Fuerza a Satana, haciéndola caer y dio un gran salto pero no contó que ella lanzase rayos de la Fuerza. Kyp cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, Satana se puso de pie de un salto y dio otras sendas de rayos de la Fuerza. Durron gritó y luego se calló.

La Sith se acercó hasta al maestro Durron, boca arriba, ojos cerrados y jadeando. Apagó su látigo láser y se lo guardó, caminó hasta su nave y se dio la vuelta, observando a los cinco Jedi en el suelo.  
— Será fácil matarlos a todos— musitó y se subió a la nave del Principado de Uku.

Luego de varios minutos, Kyp se sentó; totalmente adolorido y cansado cuando la puerta del hangar se abrió ingresando una tropa de soldados de Tunnoth.  
— Se escapó— dijo con malhumor Kyp Durron.

.

La batalla en la orbita del planeta Utapau es muy intensa, un crucero de la Alianza Galáctica combatía sin cesar contra uno del Principado de Uku, el escuadrón Diamante liderado por Wynssa Fel, la hermana menor de Jag. Ella no era la única que combatía, una nave de ataque manejada por el contrabandista Ewan les ayudaba en el combate pero no era suficiente; las Alas del escuadrón estaban siendo diezmadas.

El crucero estelar se acercó peligrosamente sobre el planeta Utapau y lanzó un poderoso rayo rojo que calcinó a varias naves enemigas.  
— _Desolada_…¿Puedes orbitar en Utapau?— dijo Wynssa por medio de la radio, escuchó la voz afirmativa de Ewan y observó como la nave del contrabandista, de un rojo intenso se colocaba cerca del planeta. El crucero enemigo calcinó otras Alas mientras el crucero estelar soltaba más Alas para el ataque, Wynssa estaba tentada de marcar retirada pero confiaba que podían dar vuelta la batalla.

Un Ala enemigo se acercó demasiado a la nave de Wynssa y la atacó; ella se dio cuenta y viró pero uno de los rayos le dio en las turbinas, su nave empezó a humear y los controles le fallaban.  
— No me responden…me han dado— dijo Wynssa presionando frenéticamente los controles, sabia que un golpe más seria su fin así que no vio otra alternativa que irse al crucero pero estaba lejos de su alcance pero lo intentaría.

Un Ala le cortó el camino, Wynssa viró violentamente y empezó a ser perseguida, Desolada apareció para calcinar la nave perseguidora pero el Ala de Wynssa no respondía.  
— ¿Puedes ayudarla, Vestara?— dijo Ewan a la Dama Jedi que la acompañaba en la nave, la _Desolada_. Vestara Khai estaba unida a los contrabandistas con su traje negro ceñido y su marca vor'shandi en su rostro, tal como era hace doce años. Ella extendió su mano pero el Ala de Wynssa se metió a la atmosfera del planeta.  
— No me dio tiempo— se lamentó Vestara, Ewan frunció los labios y los cuatros pasajeros observaron atónitos como el crucero ukuano, lanzaba un potente rayo naranja contra el crucero estelar, partiéndolo en dos; superando los escudos.  
— Vaya…ahora si que tienen naves que traspasan escudos— dijo Ewan, con un sudor frio.  
— Vayamos por Wynssa, debe haber hecho un aterrizaje forzoso en Utapau— dijo Nive mirando a Ewan, él asintió a su amiga zeltron.

Viró la nave y se metió a la atmosfera del planeta.  
— Espero que esté bien— musitó Ewan, Vestara alzó la mirada y luego la bajó en dirección a Ewan.  
— No siento nada…a parte de la vida de los pasajeros del crucero, que se apagaron de un golpe; siento algo lejano de Wynssa— dijo Vestara.

El escuadrón Diamante se dispersaron, derrotados.

.

Ben sintió el dolor de su padre desde tan lejos. Él se hallaba en el hangar de Coruscant, haciendo mantenimiento a su Ala-X de color negro cuando lo sintió; sintió a su padre tan débil que lo puso nervioso.  
Y estaba en el hangar, con su overol de piloto negro, de pie mirando hacia la entrada con expectación, podía sentir a cinco Jedi acercarse cuando observó el Sombra de Jade aterrizar y ver a Kyp descender de ella.  
— Skywalker…ayúdame a bajar a nuestros compañeros— dijo Ky con voz grave, Ben corrió con gran velocidad, subió a la nave y vio a su padre recostado en el suelo, tapado con una manta y dormido.  
— Papá— musitó Ben acunándolo en su cuerpo, Kyp se acercó junto con otros pilotos para ayudarlos— ¿Qué ha pasado?  
— Fuimos a detener a Darth Satana…y aquí esta el resultado— dijo con amargura Kyp Durron, Ben frunció el ceño y colocó el brazo de Luke sobre su hombro, levantándolo.

El resto de pilotos ayudaron a levantar a los maestros Jedi heridos, y al descender todos de la nave, dos Jedi corrieron hacia Corran Horn.  
—¡Papá!— dijo Jysella Horn con los ojos llorosos mientras Valin ayudaba a sujetar a su padre y su mirada se enfocó hacia Kyp.  
— Ya hablaremos cuando estemos adentro, necesitan atención médica.


	6. Decisión

Dos figuras se deslizaban sobre los pasillos de un edificio aparentemente vacío. Los pasillos estaban semiluminados, largos y de color gris. La figura femenina, de complexión delgada, cabello castaño con una línea delgada gris y ojos cafés muy atentos, vestida con su uniforme negro de piloto, llevaba con firmeza su sable de luz en su mano derecha. Al lado de la maestra Jaina Solo estaba un twi'lek azul macho, vestido totalmente de negro cuyos lekus caían en sus hombros.

Ellos dos se encontraban en Valkas, uno de los planetas del Principado; en una de las oficinas del banco del planeta, se presumía que se guardaba secretos importantes del Principado; ella y el twi'leko científico, uno que trabajaba en Zonama Zekot con Danni Quee.  
Ya estaban muy cerca y no fueron descubiertos gracias al sentido de Jaina de ocultarse con la Fuerza, una vez se "apagó" en la Fuerza ocasionando que sus hijos se asustasen por lo cual ya no lo volvió hacerlo a pesar que lo veía muy útil si no quería encontrarse con otros sensibles a la Fuerza.

Jaina estaba inquieta, sentía a alguien siguiéndola en las sombras; se podría enfrentar a ese si no fuera porque tiene a lado a alguien que sólo se puede defender con una pistola láser.  
— ¿Cuánto falta, _Cortadora_?— susurró el twi'lek azul, ella se giró observando el rostro joven del alienígena.  
— Falta poco…— dijo Jaina, nuevamente con esa sensación de que la seguían. Tuvo una idea, tocó al twi'lek y estudió su esencia, imitándolo. El científico se giró sorprendido y confuso, ella negó con la cabeza y señaló a un pasillo.  
— Dobla a la derecha, _Azul_. Busca una puerta de metal media oxidada, entra y busca— dijo Jaina y él asintió, adelantándose. Jaina lo logró, "apagó" la presencia del twi'lek sólo por unos minutos para engañar a su perseguidor. Sea quien sea que la siguiera, pensaría que los dos no se han separado nunca, Jaina avanzaba por otro lado rápidamente. Cuando la vea, el efecto habrá pasado inmediatamente y esa técnica la aprendió sola y solamente se lo enseñó a Allana cuando apenas era una aprendiz adolescente.

Se escabulló por una puerta y entró a una habitación con una iluminación rojiza, era un centro de control y estaba abandonado, se acercó lentamente hasta un tablero lleno de marcadores y botones. Y lo sintió.  
— ¿Jaina?

La voz la heló la sangre, lo conocía y no era posible… se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo vio: alto, con un traje negro y una capa del mismo color, cabello castaño que le caía en la cara en forma de cortina; los dos se miraron; se veía joven desde la ultima…eso no podía ser posible para Jaina. Avanzó lentamente y encendió su sable de luz rojo que se perdía con la iluminación, Jaina estaba incrédula, no podía creer lo que veía...su hermano mellizo la miraba de forma burlona y llena de odio.

Jacen murió en sus brazos, no podia estar ahí. Estaba segura que era algún tipo de truco, un truco ruin para la Jedi, encendió su sable de luz.  
— Hermana…después de mucho tiempo y vengo para vengarme.  
— Tú no eres Jacen…Jacen murió en mis brazos y lloré sobre su cuerpo. Revélate, maldito— dijo Jaina colocando su sable en forma vertical.  
— No soy Jacen…Soy Darth Caedus— y se lanzó contra Jaina, ella esquivó mientras el sable del Sith provocaba chispas en el tablero, Jaina lo indagó con la Fuerza y no era Jacen. Darth Caedus lanzó sus rayos de la Fuerza contra Jaina, ella lo contuvo con su sable de luz y tuvo un desagradable deja vú. Caeudus extendió su brazo y Jaina tuvo que empujarlo con la Fuerza para evitar que la estrangule.  
— Esta vez te mataré, Solo— dijo Caedus con los ojos amarillos, Jaina se lanzó chocando ambos sables de luz bajo la iluminación rojiza, Jaina lo empujó nuevamente.  
— Voy a descubrir tu disfraz, Sith— dijo Jaina— Eso no me hace gracia.

Caedus rió y lanzó otros rayos de la Fuerza con mas intensidad, Jaina contenía los rayos con su sable de luz y era muy intenso; su sable empezó a vibrar.  
Rodó por el suelo y se levantó de nuevo mientras Caedus se lanzaba contra ella, provocando chispazos.  
— ¿Qué mascota tenias Jacen en Yavin IV?— preguntó Jaina mientras los dos sables se presionaban entre si, Caedus se confundió y ella le dio una patada de media volea, Caedus cayó al suelo con la nariz rota.  
— Eso confirmó mis sospechas. Esto creo que ya lo he visto…— dijo Jaina entrecerrando los ojos, Caedus se levantó limpiándose la sangre y nuevamente se lanzó contra Jaina, los sables chocaron y Caedus usó una imagen mental de Han Solo muerto ocasionando que Jaina se distrajese y retrocediese, lo cual el Sith aprovechó cortándole tres dedos a la Jedi.

El sable de luz de Jaina cayó al piso con estrépito y rodó por el suelo, totalmente apagado. Jaina cayó de rodillas, colocando su mano entre sus piernas, totalmente adolorida, miró su mano mutilada donde sólo tenia su pulgar e índice, tres muñones humeaban y tenían olor a carne quemada; levantó su vista hacia Caedus.  
— Voy a admitirlo; eso fue un buen truco— dijo Jaina esbozando una sonrisa sin gracia pero en el fondo tenia rabia; se levantó y retrocedió hasta sentir el tablero en su espalda baja, se serenó mientras Caedus estaba de pie con el sable aun encendido. Extendió su mano sana, con los dedos extendidos y se concentró; el Sith no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, Jaina cerró su mano en un puño y se escuchó un estallido, una pequeña explosión.

Caedus estaba en el suelo, agarrandose el vientre pero no era Caedus…era un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos azules fríos como el acero, Jaina aún con el brazo extendido convocó su sable de luz que voló como una centella.  
— ¿Quién eres?  
— Darth Sigill— dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie, él tenia un generador de holograma atado en la cintura donde el aparato humeaba, se lo sacó y lo tiró al suelo con rabia, encendió su sable de luz.  
— Eso ya lo he visto hace mucho— dijo Jaina agarrando su sable de luz, encendiéndola con su unica mano, Darth Sigill se lanzó contra Jaina, ella bloqueó con gran habilidad y lo empujó con la Fuerza, Darth Sigill trastabilló y Jaina se lanzó; hundiendo su sable en el corazón del Sith.  
Darth Sigill abrió los ojos y miró con odio a Jaina y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Jaina apagó su sable de luz, miró su mano mutilada y volvió a mirar al Sith caído.

Hace tiempo, cuando Jaina sólo tenia catorce años fue secuestrada junto con Jacen a la Academia de las Sombras, donde se enfrentó a una imagen holográfica de Darth Vader; al resistirse por mas tiempo, la imagen se desvaneció revelando que estuvo luchando contra su propio hermano; los maestros de esa academia tenían la intención de convertirla en una Jedi Oscura pero no lo lograron porque escapó junto con su hermano gracias a la ayuda de su tío Luke y Tenel Ka.  
Salió de la habitación y se recostó en la pared, cerró los ojos y dejó que la Fuerza fluyese dentro de ella, a pesar que la podían descubrir; ya no sentía dolor pero si algo de ardor en sus dedos mutilados, sonó su radio.  
— _Cortadora_…lo tengo— dijo el twi'leko.  
— Genial…te voy a buscar, quédate donde estás, _Azul_.

.

Luke miraba su nueva mano ortopédica, movió los dedos y con la otra se llevó una taza de caf a los labios, al frente de él estaba su hijo Ben. Ambos Jedi se hallaban en el comedor del Templo Jedi, mesas largas y espacio amplio; había poca gente en el lugar.  
—…y luego, ella derrotó a todos ¿cierto?— preguntó Ben con una taza de caf en su mano, mirando a su padre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no porque estuviese molesto con él si no porque la Sith nuevamente atacó. Luke asintió tras el comentario de su hijo. Él estaba recuperado de sus heridas, pero el maestro Corran Horn aún se hallaba hospitalizado, Saba Sebatyne tenía dos manos protésicas y Kyle Katarn con un pie protésico.  
— Papá— dijo Ben y Luke volvió su mirada hacia su hijo— Si ibas a ir…me hubieras llamado, yo les hubiera ayudado— dijo Ben.  
— El resultado hubiera sido el mismo, Ben— dijo Luke y dio un suspiro, bebió su caf, lo dejó en la mesa y observó el rostro ya adulto de su hijo. Ben tenia un cierto parecido con su padre, Luke lo imaginó con el cabello rubio castaño haciéndolo parecer como una versión joven de él, a la edad de su hijo fundaba la Orden Jedi y derrotaba al clon del Emperador y el espíritu de Exar Kun.  
— Mándame a cazarla, papá; por favor— dijo Ben y Luke vio la decisión en sus ojos, negó con la cabeza.  
— Debes tener paciencia, Ben.  
— Está bien, esperaré cuando regrese Jaina; hablaré con ella como debemos proceder.— replicó Ben dando un sorbo a su caf caliente. Luke miró hacia la ventana y luego paseo su vista por los alrededores hasta detenerse en Ben.  
— Estoy cansado, Ben.  
— Puedes descansar en mi departamento, papá. Está en una zona tranquila sin mucho tráfico, puedes dormir bien.— dijo Ben pero Luke negó con la cabeza.  
— No me refiero a eso, hijo. Han sido tantos años dirigiendo la Orden; en estos últimos meses lo estuve pensando….  
— Papá…¿vas a dejar la Orden? ¿Vas a dejar sin Gran Maestro?  
— Tengo dos candidatos en dejarle la posta a la Orden, estoy seguro que uno de ellos podrá continuar con el legado que dejaré. No me malinterpretes, Ben; fue un honor fundar y continuar con el legado de los Jedi antiguos; estuve liderando y entrenando inclusive en los momentos mas difíciles. No voy a abandonar la Orden completamente, Ben; digamos que "bajaré" un peldaño; estoy agotado mentalmente.  
— No será igual sin ti, papá. Ya me he acostumbrado a sentarme a tu lado en las reuniones en el concejo. ¿Serás algo así como un "consultor?— bromeó Ben en la ultima frase, ocasionando que Luke sonría.  
— Mas o menos. Sólo paso la posta a otro pero estaré en la Orden pero no tan a menudo como antes.  
— Deseas pasar tiempo con tu nieto ¿verdad, papá?— exclamó Ben, sonriendo.  
— Esa es una ventaja buena—dijo Luke dando otro sorbo a su caf, luego Ben se enserió.  
— ¿Me dirás que candidatos consideras? ¿Lo dejarás ahora?  
— En estos momentos no voy a dejar la Orden; al final de la guerra nombraré a mi sucesor pero no te diré a quienes tengo en mente, Ben.  
— Me gusta el suspenso— bromeó Ben y luego se puso serio— De verdad papá, te echaremos de menos.  
— ¿Dónde está, Aleq?— preguntó Luke.  
— Está con mi tía Leia; ella se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras Vestara esta afuera y yo espere mi misión, siempre voy a visitarlo.— dijo Ben terminando de beber su caf— Ya son bastantes días que no veo a Ves y Aleq extraña a su madre.  
— Ella llegará pronto— dijo Luke y Ben asintió— Iré a visitarlo.

.

**Thangel, Principado de Uku**

El templo ovalado en el desértico planeta Thangel, uno de los cinco que conforman el Principado de Uku, se erigía imponente en la noche. Una figura encapuchada caminaba por los pasillos del templo, iluminadas con antorchas en las paredes.

Entró a la habitación espaciosa y se bajó la capucha, revelando un rostro hermoso y cabello negro y unos ojos grises fríos; la reina del Principado avanzó lentamente sobre el salón, donde los presentes la observaron son atención. Ella avanzó hasta sentarse en su sillón y paseó su vista sobre los presentes.  
— Lady Satana— dijo una mujer de cabellos rojos con un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su rostro— Estoy lista para mi misión.  
— Muy bien, Darth Thilomy.  
—¿Cuál es el siguiente plan, Lady Satana?— preguntó Darth Abyss, con la capucha abajo donde sus ojos azules se percibían fríos y distantes. Darth Satana se giró para verlo y volvió su vista dos Sith con rodilla en el suelo.  
— Darth Zenter, selecciona un equipo de los mejores guerreros Sith, entrénalos intensamente; luego te diré el porque— dijo Darth Satana y el aludido asintió bajo su capucha negra y su vista se fue al otro Sith— Darth Laqha, necesitamos mas adeptos…ve a Ossus y tráelos aquí pero necesitaras un equipo para hacer frente a los maestros Jedi— dijo Darth Satana y sus ojos grises pasaron al amarillo intenso con borde rojo, el Sith se puso de pie y asintió.  
— Así se hará, Lady Satana— dijo Darth Laqha y se retiró. Darth Satana volvió su vista a una mujer, una mujer con una marca removible en el rostro; una sombra negra sobre los ojos con dos líneas puntiagudas en las mejillas. Ella sonrió.  
— Darth Démona…a mi me hubiera encantado tener a Vestara Khai en nuestras filas ¿es cierto que las conocido una vez?  
— Sólo de vista, mi señora. Nosotras somos de Kesh, formamos parte de lo fue la tribu perdida en ese planeta; yo era una Tyro Sith mientras a ella era Aprendiz Sith con una maestra y después de un año, tuve a mi maestro que fue derrotado en Coruscant.— dijo Darth Démona, con una media sonrisa, Darth Satana se acercó lentamente hasta ella.  
— Si, lo recuerdo. Te encontré dando vueltas por la galaxia y te uniste a mi hermandad y este es mi pedido; si ella no se une a ti…mátala  
— Si, mi señora— dijo Darth Démona con una leve inclinación, Darth Satana se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su sillón.  
— Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para nuestro gobierno Sith galáctico. Hagan su mejor trabajo.

El resto de los Sith presentes afirmaron en coro, se inclinaron al mismo tiempo y de a pocos se fueron retirando del salón.


	7. Enemigo en la nave

La guerra contra los ukuanos fueron llevados hasta el planeta Kashyyyk, hogar de los wookies. Zach Duty, alférez, estaba contento de poder dirigir un crucero él mismo, ordenado por el jefe de estado Jagged Fel. El joven de veintidós años caminaba en dirección al hangar, con su uniforme gris y botas negras, una capa negra cubría la mitad de su pecho, varios pilotos corrían a las Alas apostadas en el pequeño hangar, pero él buscaba a una persona especial para él y la vio: vestida con un overol azul oscuro, un casco negro bajo el brazo y su cabellera roja amarrada en una trenza.  
— Allana— dijo Zach Duty acercándose a la joven Jedi, ella se giró con el pie puesto en la escalerilla, sonrió y Zach sintió flotar en el aire.— ¿Estás lista?  
— Claro que si y tú ¿te estás acostumbrando a dirigir el crucero?  
— Me está gustando mucho— dijo Zach sonriendo, ella asintió y se metió a su Ala.  
— Nos vemos luego, Wampa— dijo Allana y le guiñó el ojo, el joven sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta y se retiró del hangar.

El escuadrón de la Alianza Galáctica salieron al espacio, los dos cruceros estelares activaron sus escudos y se colocaron sobre la orbita de Kashyyyk. Al frente de ellos estaba dos cruceros ukuanos y de ellos salieron un tropel de cazas enemigos.  
— Líder Pardo, listo…desplegar alas— dijo el teniente del escuadrón y cada piloto fue informando sus posiciones. Solamente Allana estaba montada en un Invisible X, como una carta bajo la manga, ninguna nave enemiga la podía detectar al menos que interceptasen su radio.

Y los wookies se unieron a la contienda soltando pequeñas naves guerreras y los ukuanos empezaron a disparar.  
Allana se giró a la izquierda y disparó contra dos alas y siguió avanzando raudamente, sin ser detectada, pero la acción no pareció sospechosa debido a la intervención de una nave wookie.

El crucero estelar _Doble Luna_, nave asignada a Zach Duty, se colocó en posición de ataque y disparó contra el crucero ukuano sin ocasionarle daños. Allana supo lo que tenia que hacer, se acercó sigilosamente y se concentró en la Fuerza, apuntó en los generadores de escudo y los hizo estallar.  
Viró a la derecha, otro crucero estelar galáctico hizo el intento y disparó contra el crucero ukuano, y se sumió en el fuego y explosiones.

Los ukuanos estaban confusos, sus naves parecían que se destruían solos, el otro crucero ukuano empezó a buscar por sus radares una nave "invisible" sin tener suerte.  
El caos y la incertidumbre ukuana fueron aprovechados por los cazas de la Alianza Galáctica. Allana destruyó un ala que perseguía a un compañero piloto, él no supo como agradecer debido que la nave de Allana tenia la radio cerrada para no ser detectada, maniobró su nave y pasó muy cerca del crucero ukuano y disparó contra los generadores que es ubicaban por debajo de la nave y salió velozmente, abrió su radio y se comunicó al crucero estelar _Doble Luna.  
_— Escudos rotos.— dijo Allana y enfiló su nave hacia el crucero estelar _Doble Luna_, el otro crucero atacó con un potente rayo rojo, haciéndolo trizas, las naves wookies dieron una vuelta y se regresaron al planeta no sin antes darles un mensaje de agradecimiento a pesar de las diferencias lingüísticas. Y los cazas enemigos huyeron en desbandada.

El escuadrón ingresaron en los cruceros, el Ala Invisible de Allana se posó suavemente en el hangar y descendió de ella de un salto, el Teniente del escuadrón se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.  
— Piloto Solo, estoy verdaderamente sorprendido; muy buen trabajo. Una piloto excepcional— dijo el Teniente extendiendo la mano hacia la joven Jedi, ella se la estrechó.  
— Gracias, teniente Davies— dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa y con el casco en la mano, Zach Duty se acercaba a ellos en grandes pasos.  
— ¿Tienes alguna relación con la teniente Jaina Solo?  
— Ella es mi tía— dijo Allana, muy orgullosa de su familiar.  
— Ah…eso explica todo, lo llevan en la sangre. Muy buen trabajo de todos modos— dijo el teniente y se despidió de ella. Allana se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Zach, alto y de espaldas anchas, que la miraba sonriente, ella sintió sus mejillas encenderse.  
— Bien hecho, Allana. Evidentemente no te he visto debido al color de tu nave pero has dejado a los ukuanos locos— dijo Zach mientras los dos empezaban a caminar por el hangar, Allana sentía que caminaba flotando en el aire al estar cerca de él.  
— Gracias, Wampa— dijo Allana y aún con las mejillas rojas— Iré a los vestidores a darme una saniducha, nos vemos después.  
— Yo estaré en el centro de control, Allana— dijo Zach mientras ella se despedía agitando la mano. El joven alférez caminó en dirección al centro de control donde una puerta grande se abrió a los costados y caminó por una pasarela hasta la ventana; en ambos lados de la pasarela estaban los técnicos operarios que tecleaban y pulsaban sin parar. Zach Duty se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba por la ventana, la calma una vez ha vuelto pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron en la joven Jedi pelirroja. Sus sentimientos hacia ella no ha cambiado, le gustaba estar cerca de ella, su sonrisa y su mirada era lo que más le gustaba a parte de su personalidad valiente.  
— Alférez Duty— dijo un operario sacando de sus pensamientos al joven, él se giró para verlo— Una nave kargana se acerca y pide un acoplamiento para conseguir combustible y alimentos para sus tripulantes.

Zach Duty estrujó las cejas de la incredulidad pero como ahora en este conflicto, Kargan era ahora aliado de la Alianza Galáctica, dio un asentimiento.  
— Déjenlos entrar y díganle a su capitán que los recibiré— dijo Zach y el operario asintió, el joven alférez caminó por la pasarela rumbo al hangar.  
Pasaron los minutos y Zach Duty se hallaba de pie en el hangar hasta que la nave kargana se apareció en la entrada del piso del crucero; se elevó y el piso se cerró donde la nave se posó suavemente.

No se abrió ninguna puerta, Zach Duty arrugó la frente; tres guardias se acercaron a la nave y uno de ellos aporreó con el puño la puerta.  
— ¿Algún problema?— preguntó el guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió revelando una figura delgada y femenina, cabellos rojos y un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, ella sonreía con el sable de luz en su mano aún sin encender. Zach Duty sacó su pistola láser, su corazón latía a mil por hora y los guardias la apuntaron.  
— Darth Thilomy, he venido a ocuparme de esta nave…tal como lo hice con esta— dijo la Sith y encendió su sable de luz. Zach no sabia como llamar a Allana pero apuntó a la mujer y disparó, Darth Thilomy desvió los disparos con su sable y dio una gran voltereta y al caer al piso, mató a varios guardias que no le dieron tiempo de disparar. Ella se acercó con gracia al alférez, él la apuntó.  
— ¿Dónde está la Jedi?

— Piensas que te lo voy a decir— dijo Zach e iba a dispar pero fue empujado con la Fuerza, estrellándose en una cajas, los guardias corrieron y apuntaron con sus armas a la Sith pero ella, extendió su mano y soltó sendos rayos de la Fuerza, Zach se puso de pie y disparó pero ella las esquivó con su sable y empezó a acercarse lentamente.  
— Déjalo a él— dijo una voz y Darth Thilomy se giró encontrándose con Allana, con su uniforme de piloto y su cabello húmedo.  
— Hueles a cerezas— dijo Darth Thilomy con burla, Allana encendió su sable de luz y su shoto.  
— Ocúpate de mi, Sith— dijo Allana y Darth Thilomy se lanzó contra ella, resonando los golpes de sables en el aire, Zach no quería quedarse parado viendo la pelea; él quería ayudar a Allana.

Allana bloqueó la izquierda pero su shoto fue bloqueado frontalmente, ella dio una voltereta y nuevamente su sable de luz verde fue bloqueada a la derecha, Darth Thilomy usó los rayos de la Fuerza y la joven Jedi los retuvo con su shoto y lanzó su sable como un bumerang; la Sith se agachó, rodó y se lanzó con el sable en alto. Allana saltó impulsada con la Fuerza para evitar perder las piernas y cayó de pie al otro lado, la Sith se levantó y miró desafiante a la Jedi.  
— Nada mal, Jedi. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso.  
— Si, mi padre Jacen Solo— dijo Allana con el ceño fruncido y la Sith saltó y golpeó en el vientre a Allana, ella retrocedió, dio una voltereta y dio una gran patada en la cara de la Sith.

Darth Thilomy, furiosa y con la nariz rota, usó rayos potentes de la Fuerza, alcanzando a Zach Duty que no le dio tiempo de cubrirse, el joven gritó de dolor; eso enfureció a Allana y la Sith corrió hacia la Jedi. La Jedi juntó las luces de sus sables como un aspa y bloqueó el ataque frontal de la Sith, Darth Thilomy giró su muñeca y el shoto de Allana salió volando y cayó al piso donde rodó a los pies de Zach Duty, que estaba de rodillas. Allana bloqueaba los ataques agresivos de Thilomy con su único sable de luz.  
Zach vio el shoto de Allana, jadeando lo agarró y lo observó. Ciertamente, nunca maniobró un sable de luz pero este era un sable de luz corto. No era un Jedi, podría hacerse daño manipulando este tipo de arma pero era un momento critico, los guardias estaban apostados en las cajas, sin querer acercarse a las contendientes pero él estaba a cargo de la nave, no podía esconderse ni tampoco abandonar a Allana, la mujer que estaba totalmente enamorado pero tenia que tener un plan, la enemiga era una Sith, una que podía detectar su movimiento. La clave era que se olvide de él y se enfoque en Allana.

Allana volvió a bloquear los rayos de la Fuerza, empujó con la Fuerza a la Sith mandándola contra unas cajas de madera, se giró y vio a Zach con su shoto, él aun no la había encendido, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella asintió. Darth Thilomy se levantó y se fue contra la Jedi, Allana luchaba a la defensiva.  
Zach Duty encendió el shoto y sintió calor en sus dedos, una luz corta verde se encendió, allí en el medio luchaba Allana con la Sith. Estaba preguntándose como usarlo, si lo lanzaba, tal vez ella se diese cuenta y se hiciera a un lado, matando a la Jedi; no, no iba hacer eso. Era un soldado, un soldado con rango e iba a imaginarse que el shoto era una simple vibrocuchilla. Las luces roja y verde se movían con rapidez que parecían ráfagas, los sables de luz chocaron provocando chispazos.

Zach se deslizaba, encorvado, entre cajas y cajas, todo iba bien; la Sith no se había percatado gracias a Allana, que buscaba provocarla y que se enfoque en ella.

Allana esquivaba y se giraba con velocidad en el mismo sitio, saltó hacia atrás e hizo girar su sable en su mano, como una hélice; eso hizo enfurecer a Darth Thilomy y corrió hacia ella, Allana encendió rápidamente su sable y nuevamente provocó un choque intenso. Zach estaba muy cerca, podía ver la espalda de la Sith pero para él no era noble matar por la espalda; la carrera hacia ella era corta pero estaba muy bien entrenado para correr como una sombra. Se puso en marcha, salió de la caja y corrió hacia la Sith.  
— ¡OYE!— gritó Zach y ella se dio la vuelta y un sable de luz verde descendió sobre su brazo derecho mientras Zach Duty hundía el shoto en su pecho. La mujer Sith abrió los ojos, sin darle tiempo para gritar de dolor; Zach se apartó de un salto con el shoto en la mano, mientras el cuerpo de Darth Thilomy caía al piso, sin vida. Allana le había cortado el brazo donde portaba su sable de luz.

Los dos se miraron y los guardias se acercaron con sus rifles en alto, Zach apagó el shoto y se lo entregó a ella.  
— Nada mal, Zach— dijo Allana.  
— ¿Eso me hace caballero Jedi?— bromeó Zach con una sonrisa sincera, Allana se acercó a él y se enroscó en su brazo y negó con la cabeza. Él, sintiéndose de repente acalorado, vio a un oficial acercarse a él— Entren a la nave kargana y verifiquen todo y lleven este cadáver a otro lado.  
— A la orden, señor.

Zach y Allana empezaron a andar, aún ella sujeta en el brazo de él, donde pudo percibir los olores perfumados de la Jedi.  
— ¿Sentiste a la Sith?  
— La sentí cuando entró al crucero, Wampa. Felizmente ya estaba terminando de bañarme cuando apareció ella.— dijo Allana mientras los dos avanzaban por los pasillos del crucero.  
— Creo que debo ser el único no Jedi que mató a una Sith— dijo Zach sorprendido— Nunca he usado un sable de luz.  
— Y no lo has hecho mal, Wampa— dijo Allana sonriéndole y Zach le devolvió la sonrisa.  
— ¿Y me dejarás volver a usarlo?  
— No— dijo Allana y los dos rieron. Llegaron al centro de operaciones donde los dos cruzaron la pasarela hasta llegar a la ventana donde veían la galaxia y sus estrellas.— ¿A dónde vamos?  
— A Corellia— dijo Zach sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada para observar sus ojos grises y las mejillas encendidas de ella y no pudo evitarlo— Hueles bien, Allana

La joven Jedi sonrió y alzó su vista hacia Zach.  
— Gracias, Wampa— dijo ella.


	8. Mandalore

Un crucero ukuano sobrevolaba en el planeta Terklos, ya quedaban pocos cazas de la Alianza Galáctica, su derrota era inevitable. Pero este crucero ukuano era muy diferente a los otros: ovalado, azul acero y el doble de tamaño de un crucero de la galaxia.

Esta enorme nave soltó disparos rojos sobre las alas de la Alianza.  
— Activen el disparo Nuke contra ese planeta y que vean el terror de este crucero— dijo el almirante ukuano.  
El enorme crucero ukuano sacó una especie de boquilla donde se formaron rayos azules y salió una luz blanca, luego de eso un rayo plateado en dirección al planeta Terklos.  
El planeta se vio cubierto con una capa naranja y luego desapareció.  
El crucero de la Alianza Galáctica no supo que pasó pero ordenaron una retirada de derrota.  
— Déjenlos ir y mándele un mensaje— dijo el almirante ukuano con una gran sonrisa— Señores de la Alianza Galáctica; este es el crucero _Segador_, la segunda con un tipo de arma: nuke donde dejamos…radiactivo un planeta entero dejándolo estéril y sin vida. Y sólo tenemos dos— dijo el almirante con una sonrisa maligna y muy orgulloso del tipo de armamento que poseía.

.

Ben y Luke se hallaban en el mini apartamento de Han y Leia. Ben tenia en brazos al pequeño Aleq mientras Luke contaba a los Solo sobre la decisión de dejar la cabeza de la Orden Jedi.  
— La verdad…me has dejado sorprendido, Luke— dijo Han. Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa, bebiendo una taza de caf mientras Ben estaba sentado en el sillón con su hijo.  
— Tampoco es que abandone completamente. Estoy agotado mentalmente, sólo pasaré la "antorcha" a otro maestro Jedi; el maestro que yo elija y vea que sea capaz de llevar la Orden.  
— ¿Y tú, Luke? ¿Qué harás?— preguntó Leia mientras daba otro sorbo a su caf. Luke juntó las yemas de sus dedos y dio otro sorbo a su caf.  
— Estaré ligado a la Orden. Ya no estaré en las reuniones del concejo pero estaré disponible a cualquier Jedi que quiera hacerme una consulta. Ya no participaré tanto como antes.  
— ¿Todo por la Sith?— preguntó Han pero Luke negó con la cabeza.  
— No, ya lo tenía planeado desde antes.

Aleq rió cuando Ben lo alzó con ambas manos y luego lo acunó en sus brazos, los tres se giraron al ver la escena sonriendo.  
— Ha sido un placer cuidar a Aleq, Luke. Es un niño vivaz— dijo Leia.  
— Ahora pasarás mas tiempo con tu nieto, chico— dijo Han con una media sonrisa, tan característica de él, Luke sonrió. — Y ¿ya has pensado en alguien?  
— Tengo a dos en mente, cuando todo esto termine; lo nombraré delante de los maestros— dijo Luke mientras daba un sorbo a su caf, Leia paso su mano sobre la mano de Luke, acariciándolo.  
— Te apoyamos, Luke—exclamó la hermana melliza de Luke, con el cabello gris amarrado en un moño. Sonó el timbre y el droide protocolo dorado, C3PO se acercó para abrirla.— Es Jaina— dijo Leia poniéndose de pie, C3-PO abrió la puerta donde de pie estaba Jaina, ella ingresó a la sala donde estaban sus padres y su tio, donde los saludó a cada uno mientras Ben se acercaba con su hijo en brazos.  
— Hola papá…mamá…tío Luke— decía Jaina abrazando a cada uno— Hola Ben…Aleq— dijo Jaina sonriendo al pequeño que agitaba sus manitas, la Jedi introdujo un generador de holo en el bolsillo de Ben de manera sigilosa, él lo supo y entendió el mensaje.  
— Disculpen— dijo Ben retirándose de la sala, en camino a otra habitación, Han se percató que Jaina llevaba un guante en una mano y la otra no.  
— ¿Has perdido un guante, cariño?— dijo Han sonriendo, Jaina se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para ocultar, Leia se percató que Jaina estaba siendo algo evasiva.  
— ¿Qué pasó, Jaina? Puedes contar con nosotros— dijo Leia acercándose a su hija, Jaina respiró resignada y se sacó el guante negro mostrando su mano donde era evidente que tenia tres dedos protésicos, unos bordes plateados estaban unidos en su mano— ¿Qué te pasó?— dijo Leia abriendo los ojos mientras Han estaba sorprendido.  
— Bueno…tuve un "pequeño" duelo con un malote, me cortó tres dedos pero a él…bueno, ahora ya no es preocupación.  
— No me gusta cuando alguien te ataca, cariño— dijo Han frunciendo el ceño y se dirigió a Luke— ¿Le has mandado a esa misión?— preguntó Han sin molestarse, Luke negó con la cabeza.  
— Papá…esto no tuvo nada que ver con la Orden, lo que estoy haciendo es secreto y esto debe quedar aquí ¿si?— dijo Jaina abrazando a su padre, Han colocó su mano sobre la cabellera café de Jaina— No te preocupes por mi, papá. Soy una Jedi, tu me conoces— Jaina levantó su mirada a su padre, Han sonrió.  
— Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?  
— Lo sé y yo también te quiero, papá.

Ben entró a la habitación de Allana, donde sólo había una cama, un ropero y una mesa de noche, las cortinas estaban corridas, así que las abrió usando la Fuerza. Se sentó en el borde la cama, colocó a Aleq en su muslo mientras sacaba el generador de holos donde sabia que Vestara Khai le había dejado un mensaje.  
El aparato sólo le ocupaba la palma de la mano, la activó y se mostró una figura azul parpadeante, Aleq reconoció a su madre y agitó los brazos como queriendo abrazar la pequeña figura azul. Vestara Khai vestía su traje negro cuando era una Sith y era evidente que se habia removido la marca vor'shandi.  
— Hola chicos…me he dado un tiempo para hablar con ustedes. Ahora estamos llegando a Utapau donde se librará una batalla, yo estoy en la nave de los contrabandistas, se han portado bien conmigo. Te echo mucho de menos, Aleq y a ti Ben; dentro de poco ayudaré a la teniente Wynssa Fel; ella dirige su escuadrón— decía Vestara mientras Aleq miraba con alegría la figura azul de su madre— Espero que estén bien…mi pequeño, muy pronto estaré en casa. Si tengo tiempo, les mando otro mensaje codificado a Jaina. Los quiero— terminó de decir Vestara y la figura azul se desvaneció, Aleq bajó los brazos y sus ojos se humedecieron, Ben se puso de pie mientras acunaba a su hijo en brazos.  
— Aleq, yo también la echo de menos…vamos chico, pasaremos una tarde de hombres ¿si?— dijo Ben mirando a su pequeño, los ojos de Aleq parpadearon mirando a su padre— Puedes decirme "si, papi"….papi….papi…papi…Aleq, no quiero que tu primera palabra sea "Sith"— dijo Ben meciendo suavemente al pequeño Aleq, el niño sonrió sorprendiendo al Jedi.  
— No digas mucho esa palabra si no quieres que se lo aprenda— dijo Jaina, recostada en la puerta, Ben se giró y le sonrió; la maestra Jedi se acercó hacia su primo.  
— ¿Puedo?— preguntó Jaina, Ben asintió y con cuidado se lo pasó a los brazos de Jaina, acunándolo. Ella le sonrió al pequeño, el niño agitó sus manitas como queriendo saludar a su tía.— Ben…debemos hablar— Ben asintió y con la Fuerza cerró la puerta, los dos se sentaron en la cama— Ya me enterado que cinco maestros del concejo se enfrentaron a Darth Satana  
— Eso es cierto; con resultados desastrosos.  
— Y tú, te enfrentaste a ella hace un año y si no moriste, fue porque ella te perdonó la vida. Ben, debemos detenerla.  
— ¿Tienes algún modo de pararla? Esta volviéndose imparable.  
— ¿Recuerdas que hice yo para detener a Caedus?— preguntó Jaina, Ben frunció el ceño y asintió.  
— Te entrenaste con Boba Fett ¿Iremos a Mandalore?  
— No nos queda otra alternativa. Yo quiero una galaxia en paz, donde mis hijos puedan crecer tranquilos.— dijo Jaina meciendo suavemente a su sobrino segundo.  
— En eso tienes razón, yo quiero lo mismo para Aleq ¿Conoces algún mandaloriano que quiera entrenar a dos Jedi? Recuerda que ellos son bastantes recelosos con los Jedi  
— Yo conozco a una  
— ¿A quién?  
— Mirta Gev.

.

Ben se tuvo que despedir de un Aleq muy dormido, le besó en la frente y se lo pasó a los brazos de su padre. No quería hacerlo cuando él estuviese despierto, porque sabia que sufriría mucho; el pobre niño no vería a sus padres en mucho tiempo pero Ben deseaba que no se alargase demasiado el tiempo, Luke cuidaría al pequeño y eso lo tranquilizaba al menos.  
Iría a Mandalore con Jaina, la _Dama Púrpura_ estaba lista y la Jedi le había pasado el mando de Darkmeld a la segunda de más antigüedad, Tahiri Veila.

La nave de la Jedi tenía un dispositivo de ocultación, así que su aterrizaje pasó inadvertido para el planeta, aterrizando en una zona deshabitada y bastante lejana. Jaina desmontó un deslizador para dos personas mientras Ben sacaba dos bolsas de viaje.  
— ¿Sabes donde está?— preguntó Ben  
— Si, sólo espero que no se haya mudado— dijo Jaina, Ben colocó las bolsas en el maletero mientras se subía al deslizador.  
— ¿Y si alguien encuentra la nave?— preguntó Ben pero Jaina no preguntó, sacó un dispositivo y apuntó a la nave, una luz rojiza salió del dispositivo y la nave se confundió con el paisaje.— Vaya…dispositivo de camuflaje  
— Eso es cierto y ahora en marcha— dijo Jaina encendiendo el deslizador; donde el vehiculo salió a toda velocidad, levantando polvo y tierra.

No se encontraron con nadie mientras el deslizador iba toda velocidad y la vista de tierra pasó a campos verdes, Jaina dobló una curva y llegó a una explanada amplia, donde pudo ver una casa de madera bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, un deslizador y un arroyo. El deslizador de los Jedi se estacionó en la sombra de otro árbol, descendieron y sacaron las bolsas.  
Ellos no estaban solos, muy cerca de la casa estaba un niño de unos nueve años, de espaldas; el pequeño se quedó inmóvil y rodó hacia delante, se giró rápidamente viendo a los dos Jedi, el pequeño de cabello marrón y ojos azules, miró con desconfianza a los dos extraños para él, sacó una pequeña vibrocuchilla que lo estaba usando para cortar algunas vigas pequeñas que estaban delante de él.  
— Hola pequeño, busco a una mujer llamada Mirta Gev— dijo Jaina muy amablemente, el pequeño estaba dudoso.— Puedes confiar en nosotros, niño, no les haremos daño.  
—No conozco a Mirta Gev— dijo el pequeño y los Jedi supieron que estaban mintiendo, el niño se giró y se fue hacia la casa en una carrera. Jaina y Ben caminaron en dirección a la casa donde la puerta se abrió revelando una figura femenina, cabello y ojos marrones. La mujer se apareció en forma defensiva pero se relajó al reconocer a la Jedi de cabello café.  
— ¿Solo?— dijo Mirta Gev, con la armadura amarilla puesta caminando bastante sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— Gev…¿Cómo has estado?— dijo Jaina extendiendo la mano, Mirta se la estrechó.  
— Todo bien…el pequeño es mi hijo— dijo Mirta volteándose ligeramente donde el pequeño estaba a la espalda de su madre— Se llama Boba…Boba, ella es una vieja conocida llamada Jaina Solo— y luego su vista se enfocó en Ben.  
— Soy Ben Skywalker— dijo el Jedi dando una leve inclinación.  
— ¿Skywalker? Debes ser el hijo del Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi— dijo Mirta Gev, Ben asintió.  
— ¿Boba?— preguntó Jaina.  
— Si, por su bisabuelo, Boba Fett. Se llama Boba Orade.

Y un hombre se apareció detrás de Mirta Gev, cabello rubio y ojos azules, se sorprendió de ver a los dos Jedi, Mirta se giró y abrazó la cintura del hombre.  
— Buen dia, Ghes Orade— dijo Jaina— Él es mi primo, Ben Skywalker.

Ghes Orade, el esposo de Mirta Gev, saludó a ambos Jedi.  
— ¿Qué les trae a dos Jedi aquí en Mandalore?— dijo Ghes Orade, el pequeño Boba se dio la vuelta, rumbo a su habitación. Jaina miró a los dos.  
— Necesitamos su ayuda…un entrenamiento mandaloriano.  
— ¿Por qué habría de ayudarlos?— dijo Ghes Orade.  
— Para tener posibilidades de ganar en la batalla contra una Sith poderosa— dijo Ben, Ghes y Mirta se miraron entre si, pensando si ayudarlos o no.  
— Mi abuelo te entrenó, Jaina— dijo Mirta— ¿Necesitas otro entrenamiento?  
— No me caería mal unas "clases" de refuerzo— dijo Jaina, y al ver que Mirta y Orade seguían pensativos— Mirta…hace un año, esa mujer envió a dos matones a atacar a mi familia, mis hijos estuvieron en peligro. Quiero tener posibilidades de ganarla.— Mirta Gev la miró sorprendida.  
— ¿Ellos están bien?— preguntó la mujer mandaloriana, Jaina asintió— Te entiendo, yo también me enfurecería si alguien intentase hacer daño a Boba.  
— Los ayudaremos— dijo Ghes Orado y Mirta Gev asintió.  
— Pasen, les daremos una habitación— dijo Mirta, Jaina y Ben ingresaron a la casa de madera.  
— Muchas gracias— dijeron los Jedi al unísono.


	9. Rescate

Jag miraba por la ventana del crucero estelar _Davin Fe_l, la guerra ya no le preocupaba, lo único que pensaba era en su hermana. Deseaba que su hermana menor, estuviese bien, la imagen de Cherith Fel se le vino a la mente pero trató de despejarlo, "ella estará bien" dijo en sus pensamientos. Ya había perdido dos hermanos y una hermana, no iba a perder otra.  
— Señor Fel— dijo un oficial entrando a la oficina de Jag, el hombre se giró para verlo.  
— ¿Han encontrado a mi hermana?— preguntó Jag pero el hombre negó con la cabeza y Jag volvió su vista a la ventana.  
— Señor Fel, el Principado de Uku están usando dos cruceros radiactivos…  
— Eso lo sé y me preocupa más mi hermana.  
— La nave _Desolada_ ha entrado en Utapau y el capitán de de esa nave nos ha informado que tiene señales de la teniente Wynssa Fel pero necesita confirmarlo.  
— Eso es una buena noticia, dile al capitán que me tenga informado.  
— Si, señor y otra cosa.  
— ¿Cuál?  
— _Doble Luna_ ha sufrido una intrusión enemiga camuflada en una nave kargana…  
— El alférez Duty me lo informó, actualmente tiene controlada los ingresos— dijo Jag dándose la vuelta— Por favor, manténgame informado lo de Utapau.  
— Si, señor Fel— dijo el oficial dándose la vuelta, Jag dio un hondo suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio

.

Vestara Khai se subió a un monte donde empezó a buscar a Wynssa Fel, la _Desolada_ se hallaba estacionada metros atrás de ella. Cerró los ojos y voló mentalmente, se olvidó de la hermana de Jag, su mente estaba buscando a otra persona. Veia la galaxia, tan grande, luego una esfera gris y entró a aquel planeta conocido para ella, buscando a alguien especial para ella y lo encontró. En una habitación pequeña, ahí estaba, echado en una cuna, durmiendo placidamente, Vestara se emocionó al ver a su hijo pero no se acercó demasiado para no despertarlo; un droide nana vigilaba al pequeño mientras ordenaba la habitación.

No sentía a Ben y supo que significaba eso, él estaba en alguna misión, la mujer, mediante la Fuerza, le acarició al pequeño donde Aleq dio un suspiro sin despertarse.  
— Khai ¿la encontraste?— sonó la voz de Ewan desde muy lejos, Vestara se despertó de un golpe y se vio de nuevo en Utapau, se sintió culpable de no estar buscando a la mujer desaparecida.  
— Capto señales— musitó y señaló a su derecha— Creo que hay algo ahí, pueden ir a buscar ahí— dijo Vestara, Ewan acompañado de los otros dos asintieron.  
— Esta bien. Keth ¿puedes quedarte en la nave para un escape rapido en caso de emergencia?— preguntó Ewan, el muchacho asintió y caminó en direccion a la nave.— ¿Estás segura, Khai?  
— Si, yo iré por este lado. Si la encuentro, tengo la radio aquí— dijo Vestara señalando el radio transmisor— Que la Fuerza los acompañe

Ewan y Nive asintieron mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el otro lado, donde les señaló Vestara. Si, ella podia captar a Wynssa en ese sector, debil pero era algo.

Por ahí tambien habia algo, cerró los ojos y su mente regresó a Coruscant donde vio a Aleq despierto, encaramado en las barras de la cuna, el droide nana se acercó donde lo cargó y sintió algo muy conocido.  
Volvió al lugar donde estaba, un campo abierto, dandose cuenta que caminaba con los ojos cerrados. Sentia una presencia familiar donde estaba, no lo veia hace mucho.  
— Vestara Khai…  
La mencionada se giró lentamente y alzó la vista. Ahí, por encima de su cabeza flotaba una esfera de meditación Sith, naranja con una especie de ojo en el centro, la Jedi Khai sonrió.  
— Nave…cuanto tiempo— dijo Vestara.

Ewan y Nive bajaron por una colina, deslizándose entre el verde césped y al llegar al suelo, se detuvieron apoyando el cuerpo en la ladera. Se colocaron de pie y empezaron a observar el lugar, Nive señaló entre los árboles.  
— Mi rastreador señala algo por ahí.  
— Vayamos— dijo Ewan empezando a caminar en dirección a los árboles. La luz solar se filtraba entre los árboles tupidos, podían ver pequeños animales corriendo a esconderse hasta que llegaron a un claro donde observaron árboles derribados y una nave derruida.  
— No tiene mucho daño— dijo Ewan examinando la nave, colocó sus manos sobre el ala doblada— Fel no está aquí.  
— ¿Dónde podría estar?— se preguntó Nive— El rastreador sólo detecta naves y nos trajo hasta aquí.

Los dos empezaron a examinar la nave, alzaron la vista donde observaron el cielo despejado.  
— ¿No deberías llamar a Khai?— preguntó Nive— Tal vez ella venga y nos ayude.  
— Eso seria genial— se escuchó una voz y los dos se giraron rápidamente, donde observaron a una mujer saliendo entre los árboles, tenia una venda en el brazo derecho, sangre seca en un lado de su cabeza y un parche en el abdomen lo cual se lo sujetaba, ella cayó de rodillas mientras Nive corría a socorrerla.  
— Estábamos buscándote, Wynssa Fel— dijo la zeltron, Wynssa alzó la mirada y asintió.  
— Está herida, llevémosla a la nave— dijo Ewan sacando su radio transmisor— Khai…la encontramos, te esperamos en la _Desolada._

— Tanto tiempo, Vestara Khai y quisiera que te unas de nuevo— dijo Nave.  
— No, Nave. Yo ya no soy esa mujer, he cambiado, te he dejado para iniciar una nueva vida.  
— Lo sé, lo hemos visto; con el Jedi Skywalker han tenido un hijo, lo hemos visto ahora.  
— Nave…esas cosas son personales, no deberias fisgonear— dijo Vestara frunciendo el ceño, Nave bajó hasta colocarse centímetros encima del suelo. Se abrió una puerta donde descendió una mujer de cabellos cafés, una sombra en los ojos con dos lineas puntiagudas sobre las mejillas revelando su marca vor'shandi. Ella caminó sobre el verde prado, Vestara abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— Fanzy Skot— musitó Vestara— Hace mucho que no te veía…bueno, te conocía de vista y eras apenas una Tyro. Y entiendo porque no te detecté, estás con Nave.  
— Ahora soy Darth Démona, Vestara y estamos para aliarnos y derrotar a los Jedi.  
— Yo ya no soy una Sith, soy Dama Jedi.  
— Lo sabía…traidora. Traicionaste tus ideales, traicionaste a tu Tribu y también a tu padre.  
— Mi padre intentó matarme, yo sólo me defendí.  
— Entonces morirás.

Nave se elevó por los aires, viendo expectante la batalla, las dos sacaron sus sables de luz, la radio transmisor sonó, Darth Démona entrecerró los ojos.  
— Tienes gente aquí  
— Olvídate de ellos— dijo Vestara, encendiendo su sable de luz, donde la luz celeste centelló con intensidad, la luz escarlata de la Sith iluminó de rojo el césped. Vestara alzó su vista enfocándose en Nave— Nave…yo no iré contigo.  
— Una pena, Vestara Khai; porque si llegas a derrotar a Darth Démona, te vendrías conmigo.

Darth Démona se lanzó contra Vestara, donde las luces chocaron provocando chispazos y sonidos.  
Vestara retrocedió mientras repelía los embates agresivos de la Sith, ella usó los rayos de la Fuerza mientras Vestara lo contenía con su sable celeste. Ambas manos agarraba su sable mientras los rayos se concentraban en la luz de su sable y empujó con la Fuerza a Darth Démona.

La Sith se puso de pie, le sonrió de forma macabra mientras sacaba su shikkar, un cuchillo Sith cuya hoja es un cristal que se quiebra al hundirse en el cuerpo de un rival, la Jedi reconoció esa arma.  
— Ay…esa arma siempre me ha gustado— dijo Vestara— Venga, no tengo todo el día— exclamó sonriendo.  
— Tu seguridad en ti misma será tu perdición— dijo la Sith dando un gran salto hacia delante, Vestara bloqueó el sable a la altura de su cabeza pero Darth Démona colocó su pie atrás de la mujer y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Cayó al suelo y Darth Démona se lanzó con el shikkar en alto, ella contuvo la mano de la Sith, forcejeando. Vestara podía ver el filo del arma, tan cerca de su rostro, la Sith tenia los ojos desorbitados, la Jedi podía sentir el odio y la rabia que de la mujer y la empujó con la Fuerza lanzándola lejos. Darth Démona cayó al suelo mientras Vestara atraía el shikkar con la Fuerza volando hacia su mano extendida y se lo guardó, la Sith se puso de pie, encendió su sable de luz y en alto se fue contra Vestara.

Ella colocó el sable celeste a la altura de su rostro y esperó que ella se acercase. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se tiró a un lado con el sable extendido a la derecha, provocando un tajo en el abdomen de la Sith.

Vestara rodó en el suelo y se puso de pie, Darth Démona caminó lentamente hasta caer de cara al suelo, su sable rodó por el césped, totalmente apagado. Vestara Khai se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la Sith.  
— Has logrado derrotarla, Vestara Khai…  
— Pero no me iré contigo…vete Nave— dijo Vestara sin levantar la vista y apagó su sable de luz.— No me sigas…no me busques, Nave. Yo ya he elegido mi camino y no me arrepiento, soy feliz así— exclamó Vestara caminando en dirección a la nave donde estarían los contrabandistas, Nave se elevó por los aires hasta perderse de vista, ella al llegar al monte se dio la vuelta donde pudo lograr ver la esfera antes de desaparecer.

Después de varios minutos, logró visualizar la nave _Desolada_, donde por la rampa bajaba Ewan, Vestara caminaba rápidamente con las manos en la espalda.  
— Estábamos llamándote, Khai ¿Qué pasó?— dijo Ewan mientras Vestara se detenía para hablarle.  
— Me encontré con un viejo conocido pero ya no importa, se fue. ¿Han encontrado a Wynssa Fel?  
— Si, está en la nave, Nive está tratando de comunicarse con el Jefe Fel.  
— ¿Está bien?— preguntó Vestara mientras los dos subían por la rampa.  
— Tiene algunas heridas que las estamos tratando.  
La rampa se cerró mientras Ewan se sentaba en el asiento del piloto, Vestara se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba la sien. La nave alzó vuelo y desapareció entre las nubes blancas.

.

Ben extendió su brazo hacia el lado izquierdo mientras un olor a caf pasaba por sus fosas nasales; sonrió pensando en Vestara preparando un caf. Se colocó boca arriba pero sin despertarse, le extrañaba no oír el llanto mañanero de Aleq cuando alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta.  
— ¡Skywalker!

Ben abrió los ojos mientras sentía los rayos del sol pegar en su rostro, se levantó de un golpe, dándose cuenta que hace sólo un día estaba en Mandalore para su entrenamiento. Se restregó la cara y se paró. Agarró el bolso donde se colocó una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón beige deportivo donde se colocó su sable de luz en el cinto.

Salió de la habitación cruzándose con Jaina, ella vestía similar a él: camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de piloto.  
— Buenos días, Ben— dijo Jaina mientras se dirigian a la sala, el olor a caf y a huevos fritos inundaron la sala donde sus estómagos rugieron de hambre. Mirta Gev y Ghes Orade aparecieron por una puerta, vestidos con sus armaduras de mandalorianos.  
— Buenos días, chicos— dijo Mirta Gev sonriendo levemente— Sé que están hambrientos y pueden oler el desayuno desde aquí pero lamento informarles que aún no desayunarán. Vamos a entrenar, luego desayunarán.  
— Nuestro hijo está desayunando asi que aprovecharemos para llevarlos al patio.  
— Vaya…¿asi será?— preguntó Ben mientras Ghes asentía, luego los llevó hacia la puerta donde salieron a un patio de tierra, bastante amplio donde observaron muñecos de trapo y diversas varas ancladas en el suelo.  
— ¿Tu equipo de entrenamiento?— preguntó Jaina, los Orade asintieron.  
—Ahora…yo entrenaré a Ben mientras Mirta lo hará con Jaina— dijo Ghes Orade mientras agarraba un palo al igual que Mirta, luego Ghes se quitó el peto de su armadura, su esposa lo imitó quedándose con una camiseta negra— Te daré un palo, Ben y vamos a pelear como si fuesen espadas de luz. No vale usar la Fuerza— dijo Orade, Ben agarró un palo al igual que Jaina.

Ghes Orade se lanzó contra Ben, él lo repelió pero Orade le metió un zancadilla cayendo al suelo, se levantó rápidamente pero recibió un palazo en la cara y luego en el brazo.

Jaina recibió un palazo en la espalda tras ver como Mirta esquivaba fácilmente su ataque, luego ella rodó por el piso mientras Mirta avanzaba rápidamente, Jaina agitó el palo hacia su derecha bloqueando el ataque de Mirta y le metió una zancadilla.

Ben cayó de espaldas al suelo pero se movió rápidamente mientras Ghes se movía a ambos lados, el Jedi aguardó que se acercara y saltó pero recibió un palazo en el abdomen y cayó de cara al suelo, tragando tierra.

Jaina logró contener a Mirta con los golpes, tenia moretones en los brazos y uno en la mejilla, los palos de las mujeres chocaron, se contenían forcejeando y Jaina la empujó hacia atrás, Mirta retrocedió y agitó el palo hacia su derecha, Jaina lanzó el palo hacia Mirta pero ella lo rechazó golpeando el palo de Jaina. Ella aguardó esperando que Mirta se lanzase y le agarró de las muñecas, forcejeando luego Jaina le agarró de la cintura y se lanzó al suelo, Mirta emitió un gesto de dolor, Jaina se puso de pie quitándole el palo.

Los palos de Ben y Ghes producían golpes sonoros, Ben ya tenia magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, Ghes golpeó en la rodilla a Ben; él cayó al suelo arrodillado con el palo en el suelo y lo levantó de forma vertical golpeando en la barbilla de Ghes.

Él se tambaleó de espaldas y Ben con el palo, barrió las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El Jedi se acercó extendiendo la mano, Ghes extendió su mano y se levantó.  
— Nada mal, Skywalker— dijo Ghes escupiendo sangre— No te preocupes por esto, chico; no es nada para mi.


	10. Ataque en Ossus

El _Halcón Milenario_ se hallaba estacionado en el hangar del Academia Jedi en Ossus. Han Solo se hallaba revisando los controles de la nave.

Se puso de pie y avanzó por el pasillo cuando vio a su nieto, Han Fel, atornillando una lámina en la pared, Han sonrió.  
— Me gusta esta nave, abuelito— dijo Han Fel, volteándose para observar a Han Solo, muy sonriente.— ¡Es la nave más rápida de la galaxia!  
— ¿Qué has estado haciendo, chico?— dijo Han Solo colocándose de cuclillas.  
— Sólo le cambie de generador, ya estaba muy viejo y suelto. Le puse uno nuevo, uno que compré hace unos días.— dijo Han Fel guardando las herramientas en una caja, Han Solo sonrió a su nieto.  
— Lo que te voy a decir, quedará entre nosotros— dijo Han mientras el chico asentía— Eres mi segundo nieto favorito.  
— Oh…Ty es el primero ¿verdad?  
— No, es Allana— dijo Han sonriendo, su nieto sonrió otra vez y lo abrazó. A Han, su nieto le recordaba a su hija, Jaina. Los dos tan apasionados de las naves y la mecánica.  
— Tengo un amigo wookie, abuelito— dijo Han Fel poniéndose de pie al igual que su abuelo.  
— ¿Si? Cuéntame  
— Bueno, él es mecánico y se encarga del mantenimiento de las naves que se estacionan aquí. Yo lo conocí cuando vine por primera vez aquí, hace dos años. No lo entiendo muy bien pero me cae súper.  
— Claro, con el tiempo comprenderás algunas cosas que intenta decir. Chico, los wookies son muy fieles y con un gran sentido del honor. Yo tuve un compañero wookie— dijo Han Solo, con cierto aire de nostalgia.  
— Si, Chewie. Mamá me contó de él y de también tiene un amigo wookie, Lowie— dijo Han Fel mientras los dos descendían del _Halcón.  
_— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?  
— Kickbacca. Yo lo llamo Kickie— dijo Han Fel, Han sonrió.  
— Chico, cuando heredes el _Halcón_ viajarás por la galaxia con tu amigo wookie…tal como yo lo hice y como lo hacia tu madre— dijo Han Solo, su nieto sonrió— Tocayo, ya es tarde; deberías ir a dormir— lo dijo mientras consultaba su crono. Han Fel asintió y se despidió de su abuelo con un abrazo.

Un grupo de encapuchados se agazaparon detrás de unos matorrales, delante de ellos podían ver la Academia Jedi, el que iba delante sonrió.  
— ¿La nave está lista?  
— Si, Lord Laqha  
— Bien, ahora ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Vayamos

Tahiri Veila se hallaba en su habitación, aún con su uniforme negro de piloto revisaba algunas notas cuando frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie y apagó la luz, sumiéndola en la oscuridad.  
— Tengo un mal presentimiento— musitó Tahiri, cogió su sable de luz y salió de la habitación. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos cuando una puerta se abrió, apareciendo Valin Horn.  
— ¿Sentiste eso?— preguntó en voz baja Valin, ella asintió y los dos avanzaron por los pasillos.

Una explosión en la entrada retumbó el lugar, las puertas se abrieron de par en par mientras Tahiri y Valin corrían hacia la entrada donde vieron un grupo de encapuchados, ellos encendieron sus sables rojos.  
— Valin…  
— Lo vamos a detener, Tahiri. No hay tiempo— dijo el Jedi mientras encendía el suyo. Tres caballeros Jedi llegaron a la entrada, con sus sables encendidos.  
— Pueden rendirse y darnos la mitad de aprendices para nosotros— dijo un Sith.  
— No— dijo Tahiri encendiendo su sable azul. Más caballeros Jedi llegaban a la entrada y los Sith fueron contra ellos.

Han Solo y Leia sintieron la explosión, Han miró a su esposa con su pistola láser en mano.  
— ¿Nos están atacando, cariño?— dijo Han con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.  
— Vayamos a ayudar a los Jedi, Han; vayamos a poner a los estudiantes a salvo— dijo Leia sacando su sable de luz, Han asintió.  
— Esperemos que nuestros nietos estén con ellos y no hagan nada tonto.— dijo Han mientras los dos salían de la habitación.  
— No me extrañarían si salen a ayudar a sus maestros…son nietos nuestros e hijos de Jaina— dijo Leia.

Han Fel corría por los pasillos, no estaba asustado pero buscaba a su hermano. Él salio de la habitación y lo perdió de vista; podía sentir a los Sith entrando a la Academia Jedi. A él le encantaría ayudar pero no tenía un sable de luz así que se fue corriendo a una sala donde se guardaban los sables de luz de práctica.  
Caminó lentamente sobre la espaciosa sala, silenciosa y levemente iluminada por la luz lunar, vio lo que buscaba; un estante sellado donde podía ver sables de luz de práctica. Se mordió los labios y empezó a golpear el candado sin tener suerte.  
— ¿Qué haces acá, niño?  
Han Fel pegó un sobresalto que temió que su corazón saliese por su boca, se giró y vio a un maestro Jedi, con su sable de luz encendido.  
— Busco un sable de luz para ayudarlos.  
— No, debes ir con los demás. Están siendo evacuados— dijo el maestro Jedi mientras sacaba a Han de la habitación. Han Fel se resignó a hacerle caso siguiendo al maestro Jedi.

Darth Laqha, un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros caminaba por los pasillos hasta detenerse en una sala, empujó la puerta donde estaban un grupo de estudiantes Jedi; ellos estaban juntos pero defendidos por dos maestros Jedi. Darth Laqha sonrió y soltó rayos láser a los dos maestros; ellos repelieron los rayos con sus sables; uno de ellos jaló a los estudiantes a la otra ala de la sala, el otro maestro Jedi se lanzó contra el Sith.  
Darth Laqha repelió el ataque frontal del Jedi y giró su muñeca, lanzando lejos su sable de luz e inmediatamente hundió su sable rojo en el pecho del maestro Jedi. Otro grupo de Sith aparecieron a la espalda de Darth Laqha; él podía sentir a los Sith siendo derrotados, tenia poco tiempo.  
— No podemos alargar esto, compañeros. En esa ala están un grupo de estudiantes, secuestremos a ese grupo y vayamos a la nave ahora.— dijo el Sith mientras avanzaban rápidamente por la sala, abriendo de una patada la puerta y le sonrió a la maestra Jedi y los Sith se fueron contra ella. Darth Laqha se acercó a los estudiantes  
— Vaya…ahora y en adelante; serán nuestros estudiantes.  
— Mi mamá vendrá a patearte tu trasero— dijo Tyler Fel con el ceño fruncido. Darth Laqha rió con fuerza.  
— Menudo vocabulario tienes, chico. Me gustan los estudiantes con carácter, serán grandes guerreros— dijo Darth Laqha y electrocutó a Tyler; el chico gritó y cayó al suelo sin conciencia. Se giró, observó a sus seguidores asesinando a la maestra Jedi.— Vayamos ya.

Han Solo y Leia lograron reunir a suficientes estudiantes y los llevó al hangar, muy cerca del _Halcón Milenario_, no se habían encontrado con ningún Sith pero ellos buscaban a sus nietos cuando apareció Han Fel con el maestro Jedi; el chico corrió a los brazos de su abuela.  
— ¿Dónde estaba?— dijo Han.  
— En la Sala de Aprendizaje, buscando un sable de práctica— dijo el maestro Jedi.  
— Quería ayudarlos— dijo Han Fel.  
— Han…aún eres un estudiante, debes tener paciencia porque ellos son muy fuertes— dijo Leia— Ahí detrás del _Halcón_, están tus compañeros; reúnete con ellos.  
— ¿Dónde está tu hermano, chico?— preguntó Han Solo.  
— No lo encontré— dijo compungido Han Fel y se fue a reunirse con un gran grupo de estudiantes que se hallaban sentados en el piso, Han y Leia se miraron entre si.  
— Yo los cuidaré— dijo el maestro Jedi.  
— Gracias, maestro Hujer— dijo Leia mientras se ponía en marcha con Han, buscando al gemelo perdido.

Darth Laqha caminaba con rapidez por el césped en dirección a la nave con un grupo de cuatro Sith, delante de ellos estaban los estudiantes; dos de ellos llevaban por los hombros a un desmayado Tyler Fel. El Sith se detuvo mientras veía a los estudiantes subir a la nave cuando se giró encendiendo su sable de luz, dos Sith se detuvieron en la rampa. Tahiri Veila corría en dirección a ellos con su sable de luz resplandeciente.  
— Yo me encargo de esa Jedi. ¡Váyanse!  
— Señor…  
— ¡Lárguense! No importa si la mato y me quedo aquí. ¡Lárguense!— dijo Darth Laqha maniobrando su sable de luz, los dos Sith se miraron entre si y se metieron a la nave. Tahiri llegó pero Darth Laqha le cortó el camino, vio como la rampa se cerraba.  
— ¡No te lo llevarás!— dijo Tahiri moviendo su espada chocando con el del Sith, él sólo atinó a sonreír mientras usaba los rayos de la Fuerza, Tahiri retrocedió y empujó al Sith con la Fuerza; él salió despedido y no tuvo tiempo para detener la nave. Vio como se alzaba en el cielo oscuro de Ossus; era su ultima esperanza; sacó un chip rastreador y se lo lanzó a la cubierta; usando la Fuerza para que no se desvíe y saltó dando una voltereta para evitar que el Sith le apuñale la espalda.

Tahiri, en el suelo, alzó la vista viendo desaparecer la nave, Darth Laqha estaba furioso.  
— No te servirá de nada, Jedi. Estarás muerta y nadie sabrá que colocaste un rastreador a la nave— dijo Darth Laqha y nuevamente usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Tahiri lo contuvo con su sable de luz y aguardó. Darth Laqha se lanzó contra la Jedi en un ataque frontal, los sables de luz chocaban entre si produciendo destellos.

Tahiri bloqueó el lado izquierdo y movió su muñeca repeliendo otro ataque a su derecha, Darth Laqha retrocedía, sintiéndose abrumado debido a la agilidad de la Jedi y empezó a estrangularla, Tahiri intentó zafarse pero luego es lanzada contra unos matorrales, apareciendo justo Leia con Han.

Darth Laqha usó los rayos de la Fuerza contra ellos, Leia contuvo los rayos con su sable azul y Darth Laqha saltó hasta colocarse frente a frente a Leia, Han disparó pero Laqha los detuvo con la mano, Han Solo tuvo un desagradable recuerdo al ver eso y es lanzado mientras Darth Laqha agitaba su sable contra Leia. Dio una vuelta y golpeó en el vientre a la mujer, ella se dobló mientras Han volvía a disparar, el Sith usó los rayos contra el hombre, cayendo al suelo. Leia se paró y se fue contra el Sith pero él bloqueaba los embates de la Jedi y empezó a levantarla con la Fuerza, agarrándola del cuello. Leia forcejeaba mientras su sable caía al suelo y la lanza en dirección a un árbol pero es detenida al vuelo gracias a Tahiri. La Jedi rubia coloca en el suelo, despacio a una cansada Leia; ella le agradece con la mirada pero Tahiri se levanta y convoca su sable de luz, encendiéndola.

Darth Laqha se lanzó contra Tahiri, ella dio una voltereta y movió su sable de luz a la derecha, Darth Laqha se volvió rápidamente, chocando los sables y conteniéndolos con fuerza. Tahiri giró su muñeca, cortando la mano del Sith y giró su sable de luz mientras el Sith caía de rodillas luego Tahiri le decapitó de un golpe seco.

Tahiri Veila, apagó su sable de luz mientras iba a socorrer a Han y a Leia. Ellos estaban bien, adoloridos pero nada grave, Han se sentó en el césped, muy molesto.  
— Por favor…dime que le has colocado un rastreador— dijo Leia mientras Tahiri le ayudaba a levantarse.  
— Lo tiene— dijo Tahiri, Leia sonrió mientras la Jedi ayudaba a levantar a Han. Valin y otros maestros Jedi aparecieron. Tahiri se acercó a Valin Horn— ¿Cómo esta la situación?  
— La mayoría de los Sith han sido derrotados y los aprendices están a salvo.  
— Bueno…no todos. Un grupo de Sith se los han llevado un pequeño grupo de aprendices— dijo Tahiri— Discúlpame un momento, Valin. Tengo que hablar con alguien— dijo Tahiri mientras se apartaba a un lado, se escabulló entre los árboles y sacó su transmisor donde supo la ruta que tomaban la nave que le lanzó el rastreador. Se lo guardó y sacó su radio transmisor— Aquí, _Arena _¿_Desolada_ aun está en el aire?  
— Si— dijo Ewan en la radio de Tahiri— ¿Qué deseas, _Arena_?  
— Un grupo de malos se han llevado a unos niños. Le he puesto un rastreador y sé la ruta que están tomando.  
— Mándenme las coordenadas, _Arena_.— dijo Ewan y Tahiri se lo mandó al instante.— Listo, con _Uvak_ los vamos a rescatar, no se preocupen.  
— Gracias, _Hyena._ Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

Tahiri apagó su radio y salió del árbol, veía a los maestros y Han con Leia entrar a la Academia, ella alzó su mirada al cielo oscuro, deseando que regresen sanos y salvos.


	11. Ataque al Templo Jedi

**Coruscant, Templo Jedi. Minutos antes del ataque en Ossus  
**Luke Skywalker miraba el atardecer en la ventana del salón del Templo Jedi. Los sillones donde solían sentarse los maestros se hallaban vacíos pero él no estaba solo.

De pie, a su costado estaba un droide nana; del tamaño de un hombre cuyo cuerpo recordaba al de una mujer y un rostro humanizado más que todo para dar confianza al niño que cuidaba. Aleq se hallaba despierto en una cuneta que flotaba a centímetros del suelo, el droide nana mecía la cuneta mientras sus ojos cibernéticos emitían luces haciendo que Aleq riese.  
Luke escuchaba las risas del niño, él también sonrió y se acercó a la cuneta donde vio al niño sonriente; Aleq levantó sus manitas, como si saludase a su abuelo.

En las afueras del Templo, habían dos caballeros Jedi custodiando la entrada, ellos conversaban entre si, cuando ellos se giraron al ver un gran grupo de encapuchados subiendo las escaleras, los dos Jedi se acercaron.  
— Alto ahí; ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— dijo el caballero Jedi mientras el otro sujetaba su sable de luz. El encapuchado se bajó la capucha y lanzó rayos de la Fuerza, tomando desprevenido al Jedi, el otro Jedi encendió su sable de luz pero fue eliminado por otro Sith.  
— ¡Vamos a destruir a los Jedi!— gritó el encapuchado mientras un gran numero de Sith ingresaban al Templo Jedi.

Luke lo sintió, sintió fuerzas oscuras ingresando al Templo y lo supo quienes eran: Sith.  
Volvió su vista hacia su nieto, Aleq ya no reía; miraba a su abuelo muy asustado. El Gran Maestro supo que él podía sentirlo también. Los ojos de Aleq se humedecieron y empezó a llorar mientras se abría en la Fuerza, el droide nana lo cargó mientras examinaba por si tenía hambre.  
— No lo entiendo, señor. El pequeño ha sido alimentado hace unos minutos y sus necesidades han sido limpiadas— dijo el droide nana, con una voz metálica.  
— Déjamelo a mi— dijo Luke, cargando al pequeño, que no dejaba de llorar. Ahora podía sentir a su nieto angustiado, porque sentía a los Sith atacar al lugar. Y Luke captó que su nieto llamaba a sus padres y su presencia iba disminuyendo.  
Luke se alarmó puesto que su nieto intentaba "apagarse" en la Fuerza, recordándolo lo que hacia Ben, cuando era muy pequeño.  
— Aleq…todo estará bien— lo calmaba Luke mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento y le acariciaba mediante la Fuerza. Aleq dejó de llorar pero aún estaba angustiado y seguía disminuyendo su presencia— Aleq, no lo hagas; alarmarás a tus padres.

Luke caminó por la sala, siendo seguido por el droide. Debía buscar un lugar donde dejarlo a salvo y la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura negra con la capucha baja; Luke se paró en seco con Aleq en brazos. El Sith sonreía.  
— Así que esa pequeña presencia que sentí…era ese niño. Interesante; la Fuerza es intensa en él. Te mataré y me lo llevaré donde será un gran Sith.  
— Lo dudo— dijo calmadamente Luke mientras usaba la Fuerza para atraer suavemente la cuneta y al llegar a su lado, recostó a Aleq muy asustado. El Sith levantó su mano y al cerrar en un puño, el pecho del droide nana estalló, cayendo al suelo. El ruido hizo estallar en llanto al niño.

El Sith sacó su espada de luz mientras Luke hacia lo mismo, esperaba que no se alargase demasiado, empujó con la Fuerza al Sith que cayó de espaldas, Luke avanzó rápido y bajó su sable con rapidez, cortándole la mano. El Sith gritó del dolor, Luke lo agarró de la túnica y le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, haciéndole perder la conciencia.  
Luke apagó su sable de luz y se acercó a su nieto, lo cargó mientras lo calmaba. Alguien entraba a la sala, dándose la vuelta con rapidez; era la Dama Jedi Tekli, muy nerviosa.  
— Gran Maestro…estamos bajo ataque— dijo la chandra-fan Jedi, Luke volvió a dejar en la cuneta a Aleq y se acercó a la Jedi.  
— Lo sé. Dama Tekli ¿puedes cuidar a Aleq por el momento? Debo ayudar a los demás— dijo Luke, Tekli asintió con vigor mientras se acercaba a la cuneta, Aleq la vio y sonrió.  
— Oh…por supuesto, Gran Maestro. Conmigo estará seguro y es un niño muy lindo— dijo Tekli, Luke asintió.— Que la Fuerza lo acompañe.

Shaula Draco estaba detrás de una columna, con su sable de luz sin encender, en mano. Los Sith han ingresado al templo. Vio a un grupo de jóvenes, Aprendices Jedi sin sus respectivos maestros. El Jedi corrió hacia ellos.  
— Muchachos…vayan a la Sala de Meditación; ahí están los aprendices— dijo Shaula mientras los jóvenes se daban la vuelta— Vengan conmigo.  
Shaula Draco se dio la vuelta mientras emprendían una carrera hacia la sala, cuando apareció un Sith cortándoles el paso. El hombre miraba con rabia y con el sable de luz encendido, algunos aprendices encendieron sus sables de luz de práctica.  
— Yo me encargo de él— dijo Shaula sin girarse mientras encendía su sable de luz azul, los aprendices retrocedieron y el Sith se lanzó contra Shaula, el bloqueó el ataque frontalmente, luego le propinó una patada en el vientre y lo empujó con la Fuerza.  
El Sith fue lanzado hacia una columna y Shaula se lanzó con el sable apoyado en su pecho, el Sith se colocó de pie pero no le dio tiempo para convocar su sable de luz, Shaula hundió su espada en el pecho del hombre. Se deslizó como un papel hacia el suelo, Shaula no apagó su sable, se giró e hizo una seña con la cabeza para avanzar, algunos de los aprendices estaban muy sorprendidos.  
Llegaron a la Sala donde salía la Dama Jedi Seha Dorvald, ella tenía su sable encendido y se acercó a Shaula Draco.  
— ¿Te has encontrado con un Sith?  
— Si ¿Aquí se están refugiando los Aprendices?— dijo Shaula mientras la mujer asentía.  
— Si, la Maestra Cilghal y la Dama Lapti los están cuidando aquí. Yo envíe a los rezagados aquí.— dijo Seha mientras ingresaba al Salón con Draco y los aprendices.

La maestra Cilghal se acercó a los Jedi mientras los aprendices se unían al resto.  
— ¿Cómo está la situación?— preguntó la mon calamari, Cilghal.  
— Por lo que sé, están controlando la situación— dijo Shaula Draco.  
— ¿Son todos los Aprendices que están en el templo?— preguntó Seha mientras la Dama Raharra Lapti pasaba lista, luego de unos minutos se giró hacia los Jedi, asintiendo.  
— Bien…voy a ayudar a mis colegas— dijo Shaula Draco.  
— Yo voy contigo— dijo Seha Dorvald, el chico asintió.  
— Que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Cilghal y al retirarse los caballeros Jedi, cerró la puerta.

Los dos corrían por los pasillos, con los sables aún encendidos, dispuestos a ayudar. A Shaula le hubiera gustado tener a su mejor amiga, Allana; porque pensaba que seria de mucha ayuda. Dos Sith aparecieron por una puerta, los dos se detuvieron en seco, ellos los miraron burlonamente y se lanzaron contra ellos.

Seha Dorvald bloqueó el ataque y se lanzó a la derecha mientras Shaula Draco bloqueaba los dos lados y se dio la vuelta cortándole la mano al Sith y hundió el sable en su pecho. Seha Dorvald le propinó sendos patadones en la cara del Sith y lo lanzó contra la columna con la Fuerza, partiéndole la cabeza.  
Y los dos se giraron rápidamente donde estaba un Jedi, un iktotchi, con su sable verde esmeralda encendido.  
— Hey… soy un Jedi— dijo el iktotchi llamado Jin Wesey.  
— Lo siento— dijo Draco— ¿Sabes como va la cosa?  
— Los Maestros del Concejo están derrotando a los Sith más los Caballeros.  
— ¿Bajas?— preguntó Seha mientras los tres corrían por los pasillos del Templo, el rostro rosado del iktotchi se ensombreció.  
— Siete colegas se han unido a la Fuerza, contando con los dos Jedi centinelas de la entrada.

Luke vio como Kyle Katarn derrotaba a un Sith y corrió hacia él, Kyle Katarn se giró hacia el Gran Maestro.  
— ¡Luke!— dijo Kyle Katarn acercándose al anciano Jedi.— ¿Te has encontrado con uno de estos?  
— Si, acabo de derrotar a dos en el camino. Es tal como me lo dijo Darth Satana cuando nos derrotó en Tunnoth. Acabaría con la Orden— dijo Luke mientras los dos corrían por los pasillos.  
— Esa loca…pero al menos se tragará sus palabras. Muy pocos Jedi se han ido de misiones fuera del planeta. Del Concejo no están los maestros Solusar, tu hijo Ben y Jaina Solo— dijo Kyle mientras Luke asentía.  
— Pero aun tenemos Caballeros y Maestros de gran talento. Puedo sentir que están defendiendo muy bien el lugar.— dijo Luke.  
— Jaina Solo y Ben Skywalker serían de mucha ayuda en estos momentos— dijo Katarn— Yo me voy por aquí— dijo Katarn doblando a una equina mientras Luke seguía adelante. Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia su nieto Aleq; al menos ya no sentía que su nieto esté angustiado ni mucho menos tratando de ocultarse en la Fuerza. Sea lo que sea lo que esté haciendo Tekli, está surtiendo efecto al calmarlo y eso lo calmó.

Llegó a una sala amplia llenos de bancos ennegrecidos y los adornos florales regados por el piso, ahí de pie estaba un Sith con el sable encendido.  
— Soy Darth Zenter, anciano y he venido a destruir la Orden Jedi.  
— Pero están siendo derrotados— dijo Luke, con la luz verde de su sable mirando al suelo, calmadamente se acercó un poco mas a su contrincante— Te doy la opción de abandonar el Templo e ir donde la reina Blacker a informar de su fracaso de la misión.

Darth Zenter rió fuerte y se lanzó hacia Luke, él blandió su sable frontalmente, provocando una colisión de luces intensas. Luke se movía con rapidez y gran agilidad a pesar de la edad que tenia, Darth Zenter retrocedía y totalmente fuera de si, lanzó rayos de Fuerza, Luke lo contuvo con su sable de luz.

El Sith saltó y bajó con rabia su sable, nuevamente Luke lo bloqueó y lo empujó con la Fuerza, el Sith trastabilló e intento estrangularlo pero Luke se zafó. Darth Zenter corrió con el sable de luz a su derecha y los sables de luz nuevamente se chocaron.  
Detrás del Sith aparecieron tres Sith más, Luke dio un salto hacia atrás; mirando con atención los nuevos agentes del mal.  
— Ahora somos más, anciano Jedi— se burló Darth Zenter pero luego se enfureció al ver que a la espalda de Luke, aparecieron tres Jedi: Shaula Draco, Seha Dorvald y Jin Wesey.  
— Ahora todo está equilibrado— dijo Luke, los tres Jedi se colocaron a la altura del Gran Maestro Jedi. Y los tres Sith se lanzaron contra los tres Jedi, Darth Zenter se fue contra Luke.

El Sith tenía el sable en alto hacia Shaula, él sólo se elevó mediante la Fuerza golpeándole en el pecho, él cayó de rodillas y se puso de pie. Shaula agitó su sable de luz, chocando con el del Sith y el Sith invocó sus rayos de la Fuerza. Shaula se tiró al piso, esquivando a tiempo. Vio como el Sith estaba muy cerca de él, rápidamente Draco hundió su sable en el vientre del Sith, con una rodilla en el suelo.

Seha Dorvald contenía los ataques del Sith. Él agitaba de forma violenta su sable de luz, desesperado de herir a Seha pero ella pacientemente se defendía y lo empujó con la Fuerza. Fue lanzado contra una columna y ella lanzó su sable contra el pecho del Sith, hundiéndolo y nuevamente lo atrajo hacia ella.

Jin Wesey tenia acorralado al Sith, el iktotchi se movía de forma implacable haciendo que su rival estallase en rabia, lanzando rayos de la Fuerza. El iktotchi lo contuvo con su sable de luz y lo devolvió hacia el Sith, electrocutándolo. Y rápidamente se deslizó para decapitarlo.

Y Darth Zenter estaba contra la pared sintiendo a cada uno de sus compañeros morir. Y lo supo, supo que su misión fue un fracaso; todos han sido derrotados pero él no se iba a rendir. Se lanzó a la desesperada contra Luke pero él levantó su sable y lo hundió en el corazón del Sith.  
Los tres Jedi se acercaron al Gran Maestro, algo cansados pero sastifechos de haber defendido el Templo Jedi.  
— Creo…que todo terminó, Gran Maestro— dijo Seha Dorvald.  
— Gracias por su ayuda, Caballeros. Debo buscara Tekli ¿Pueden buscar a los demás e informar la situación?  
Los tres asintieron mientras Luke caminaba buscando a la Dama Jedi.

Y llegó a un cuarto donde estaba Tekli acunando al pequeño en su cuneta, al lado de ella estaba un Jedi que usaba una radio de larga extensión. Los dos se giraron y saludaron al Gran Maestro.  
— Gran Maestro— dijo el Jedi con auriculares mientras manipulaba unos botones del enorme radio, Luke cargaba a su nieto dormido.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Caballero Rivai?  
— He recibido un mensaje de la Dama Tahiri Veila en Ossus. Nos informa que han sido atacados por un grupo de Sith…actualmente la situación está controlada— dijo Rivai, Luke frunció el ceño.  
— Doble ataque en un día. Esto no es bueno— dijo Luke mientras dejaba a la cuneta a su nieto— Quiero dejarle un mensaje a la Dama Veila— Rivai asintió mientras mantenía presionado el botón de grabación— Dama Veila; nosotros también fuimos atacados por un grupo de Sith. Para evitar otro atentado similar; ¿puede informar a la Maestra Solusar sobre trasladar a los Iniciados Jedi a Shedu Maad como precaución? En Shedu Maad estarán los estudiantes mientras dure la guerra. Que la Fuerza los acompañe— terminó de decir Luke mientras se giraba hacia Tekli.  
— ¿Y nosotros también nos iremos a otro lado?— preguntó la Jedi chandra-fan.  
— Si. Tenemos un enclave Jedi en Hapes; ahí estaremos.— dijo Luke.  
— Por cierto, Aleq se ha portado bien conmigo— dijo Tekli, muy contenta.  
— Gracias, Tekli, por encargarte de mi nieto— dijo Luke sonriendo.


	12. Neimodia

Ben miraba el cielo mandaloriano; sintió a su hijo llamarlo y lo que más lo asusto fue sentir que se escondía en la Fuerza. Algo estaba pasando en Coruscant, negó con la cabeza; tal vez no era nada; lo más probable es que su hijo esté jugando y descubriendo sus habilidades en la Fuerza y el hecho de haberlo llamado en la Fuerza, tal vez era porque le extrañaba.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Ben?— preguntó Jaina, colocándose a su lado, él se giró.  
— Sentí a Aleq…llamarme.  
— Tal vez te echa de menos— dijo Jaina.  
— Eso es lo que pienso además, intentaba ocultarse en la Fuerza. Algo parecido lo que hacia yo.— dijo Ben, Jaina alzó su mirada al cielo.  
— ¿Crees que está descubriendo sus habilidades?  
— Es la misma premisa que llegué. Mi padre lo está cuidando, en mejores manos no puede estar. Debemos volver al entrenamiento; quiero acabar con esto e irme a casa a besar a mi mujer y abrazar a mi hijo— dijo Ben dándose la vuelta, sólo Jaina se quedó de pie unos minutos, luego siguió a Ben.

.

— ¿Será esa la nave de los secuestradores?— preguntó Ewan mientras volaba a toda velocidad en la _Desolada_, al frente de ellos podían ver una nave, a lo lejos.  
— Se están acercando a Neimodia— dijo Nive en el asiento del copiloto. Vestara miró fijamente la nave.  
— Si, son ellos. Los puedo sentir; son cuatro Sith y un pequeño grupo de niños asustados…menos uno— dijo Vestara entrecerrando los ojos— No me extraña ese niño que no está asustado, es el hijo de la prima de mi esposo.  
— ¿Nos han detectado?— preguntó Keth.  
— Yo los estoy retando y me han sentido. Han captado mi presencia— dijo Vestara mientras Nive se giraba para verla— No se preocupen; yo me encargaré de ellos. Van a aterrizar en Neimodia.  
Y la _Desolada_ siguió su veloz carrera para alcanzar la nave que entraba en la atmosfera del planeta Neimodia.

Después de largos minutos, ambas naves se posaron en un valle amarillento con intensas neblinas, Vestara se puso de pie y se fue a la entrada.  
— Tengan lista la nave; yo me enfrentaré a ellos. Si caigo…huyan.  
— No vas a caer, mujer— dijo Ewan sonriendo.  
— Gracias, chico— dijo Vestara descendiendo la nave, Ewan se volvió a los controles de la nave, Nive lo miraba.  
— ¿Estás ligando con una mujer casada?— bromeó la zeltron, las mejillas de Ewan se tiñeron de rojo.  
— Oye…¡No! Sólo confío en ella en sacarnos de esta; tiene un sable de luz.  
— Ah…bueno, lo siento.  
— Además…es guapa.  
Y Nive le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro de Ewan, el contrabandista se rió.

Vestara Khai caminó sobre la hierba amarillenta hasta alejarse de la _Desolada_; su mente se fue hacia Aleq; lo había sentido llamarla mediante la Fuerza y cuando intentaba "apagarse" en la Fuerza. No entendía lo que le pasaba a su hijo, sólo deseaba que no le haya pasado nada grave, que sólo fuese un gesto de que recién está descubriendo sus habilidades. Sacó su espada de luz, sin encenderla aún, donde entre la neblina se aparecieron tres Sith, con los sables encendidos.  
— Aceptamos tu reto, Jedi— dijo el Sith zabrak, Vestara encendió su sable de luz celeste.  
— Son despreciables por atacar una academia llena de niños. Tienen suerte que mi hijo no haya estado ahí porque así fuera; los despedazaría ahora mismo-  
Los tres Sith se rieron fuerte y uno se fue contra ella. Vestara bloqueó frontalmente el ataque, chocando con intensidad, ella sacó el shikkar y se lo hundió en el pecho del Sith, quebrándose en el acto, la Jedi rápidamente lo decapitó. Aún en su mano tenia la empuñadura del cuchillo sin el cristal, que reposaba en el pecho del Sith muerto luego lo lanzó al suelo. Los otros dos estaban sorprendidos y se fueron contra ella.

Vestara se lanzó de espaldas y empujó con la Fuerza a uno mientras el otro lanzaba rayos de la Fuerza, ella lo contuvo con su mano derecha y devolvió el ataque. El otro Sith se puso de pie mientras Vestara se acercaba con gran agilidad, hundiendo su sable en el corazón del zabrak, el otro se levantaba observando con rabia y llamó al otro que estaba en la nave.  
— Si, que vengan mas— dijo Vestara sonriendo mientras sacaba otro shikkar de su guantera— Estoy dispuesta a usar armas Sith contra ustedes.  
— ¿Qué dirá tu Jedi?— se burló el segundo Sith que aparecía entre la neblina, Vestara sonrió con los labios.  
— Él me entenderá— y lanzó el shikkar contra el otro Sith, tomándolo desprevenido. Se sacó el shikkar pero sólo tenia la empuñadura en la mano, el cristal se hallaba en el esternón. Vestara se giró para repeler el ataque del hombre recién llegado, saltó propinándole un puntapié en la cara, se giró rápidamente lanzando su sable de luz, atravesando el cuello del otro Sith con el shikkar en el pecho y ella retrocedió de espaldas mientras tenía su brazo levantado, cogiendo al vuelo su sable de luz.

El Sith se puso de pie, escupiendo sangre debido al puntapié que recibió y totalmente furioso se lanzó contra ella, Vestara colocó su sable verticalmente y de un movimiento de su muñeca, lo dejó sin piernas. El Sith cayó gritando de dolor, Vestara se acercó y le hundió el sable en la cabeza.

Se acercó a la nave de los Sith, donde vio a los chicos mirándola sorprendidos, Tyler se acercó a ella corriendo.  
— Has venido a tiempo, Vestara— dijo Tyler sonriendo— Gracias por sacarnos de esto.  
— De nada, Ty; vayamos a la nave de un amigo— dijo Vestara sonriendo mientras ella junto con los demás bajaban por la rampa de la nave.  
— Vestara… ¿te puedo decir "tía Ves"?— preguntó Tyler, la mujer sonrió y se giró para verlo.  
— Claro que si, me encantaría.

Al frente de ellos se acercaba Ewan, Nive y Keth.  
— ¿Están bien, chicos?— preguntó Ewan y los niños asintieron, Keth se acercó a la nave de los Sith.  
— Vamos, síganme— dijo Nive mientras ella retornaba a la _Desolada_ seguida por los estudiantes Jedi. Ewan y Vestara se miraron entre si.  
— He logrado ver algo de tu pelea y has estado bien ¿Informamos a _Arena_?  
— Estaría bien pero creo que la nave Sith debe tener algún código que revele la ruta hacia donde los llevaba.— dijo Vestara mientras Keth se acercaba a ellos.  
— Me acabo de fijar y tiene códigos raros. Pienso llevar a Zonama Zekot para que Danni Quee le eche un vistazo.  
— Eso estaría bien— dijo Ewan.— ¿Quién lo llevaría?  
— Yo, sé que puedo manejar esa nave— dijo Keth con una leve sonrisa, Ewan asintió.  
— Esta bien, yo con Nive y Khai llevaremos a los chicos y a Wynssa Fel y tú con la nave a Zonama.  
— No te olvides de informar a Danni Quee que llevas una nave Sith, no vaya ser que te empiece a disparar.— dijo Vestara.  
— Claro, ahora la llamaré. Nos vemos después, chicos— dijo Keth mientras se daba la media vuelta para entrar a la nave Sith mientras Vestara y Ewan se iban a la _Desolada._

_._

Ben y Jaina se hallaban sentados en la tierra, meditando cuando llegaron Ghes Orade y Mirta Gev. Los dos Jedi abrieron los ojos y se colocaron de pie, los mandalorianos portaban unos látigos en las manos.  
— Nos han contado que esa Sith tiene un látigo láser ¿cierto? Bien, obviamente no tenemos esa arma y si la tuviéramos no la usaríamos contra ustedes pero tenemos estos látigos, que podrían imaginarse el arma de esa mujer.— dijo Ghes Orade.  
— No van a usar su sable de luz, tendrán que esquivar e intentar desarmarnos. No usar la Fuerza— dijo Mirta Gev, los dos Jedi asintieron. La mujer mandaloriana desplegó el latigo para entrenar a Jaina mientras Ghes Orade lo haría con Ben.

Ghes Orade blandió el látigo hacia Ben, él se tiró al suelo mientras el látigo levantaba la arena; Ben rodaba por el suelo, esquivando el látigo que daba Ghes. Se puso de pie y corrió en su dirección, bajó la cabeza y sintió el látigo darle en su cuero cabelludo y otro en la rodilla, cayó pero se arrastró a su derecha mientras el látigo le rozaba el hombro.

Mirta Gev blandía el látigo mientras Jaina se agachaba a tiempo, rodó y se levantó; Mirta blandió y se enrolló en el pie de la mujer y le hizo perder el equilibrio, la mandaloriana volvió a blandir cayéndole en el muslo de Jaina. Ella apretó los dientes y se puso de pie, Mirta Gev volvió a blandir mientras Jaina se tiraba al suelo hacia delante, se ensució de tierra su mano derecha y con la rodilla en el suelo, extendió su mano llena de tierra donde agarró el latigo; sonrió y tiró de ella donde Mirta Gev se dio de bruces.  
— No creo que hagas eso al látigo de la Sith— dijo Mirta Gev poniéndose de pie.  
— Lo haría si mi vida dependiese de ello, aunque al final termine con una mano protésica— dijo Jaina.

Ben esquivaba los latigazos de Ghes, tuvo que correr mientras saltaba y rodaba en el suelo hasta llegar a su altura donde le agarró de la muñeca donde empezaron a forcejear, Ghes hizo caer a Ben y levantó la mano para golpearlo con el látigo pero el Jedi movió la pierna haciéndole una zancadilla al mandaloriano, cayendo al suelo.  
— Nada mal— dijo Ghes poniéndose de pie.

.

**Thangel-Principado de Uku, Templo Sith  
**Darth Satana se hallaba en el techo del templo mirando al cielo cuando apareció Darth Abyss a su espalda.  
— Lady Satana, perdimos comunicación con _Sigiloso_ y también con los que asaltarían el templo Jedi en Coruscant.  
— Tú sabes lo que ha pasado— dijo Darth Satana sin girarse.  
— Nuestros camaradas del _Sigiloso _nos ha informado que llevaban un puñado de niños Jedi pero sintieron una nave siguiéndolos donde estaba una Jedi. Ella los retó y nada más eso sabemos.  
— Los pude sentir, Abyss; cada uno de ellos murieron. Darth Laqha cayó en Ossus y los otro cuatro en un planeta que no puedo ubicar pero si sé quien fue.  
— ¿Khai?— adivinó Lord Abyss, la mujer asintió mientras se volteaba acercándose a él, cuyo iris estaban tornados en un color amarillo intenso.  
— Khai es una Jedi de gran poder.  
— Y una pena que ya no sea una Sith. Lady Satana, debió enviarme a mi a Coruscant como lo hiciste cuando me enviaste a Kargan, ahí eliminé a los karganos portadores de la Fuerza.  
— Eres demasiado valioso para perderte, Abyss.  
— No confías en mí— dijo Lord Abyss, su rostro se contorsionó de la ira— Ahora, mándame a Coruscant; yo puedo eliminar a Skywalker, nada me detiene.

Darth Satana lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos mientras pasaba su mano sobre la empuñadura de su látigo láser.  
— ¿Qué estás intentando ocultarme, Darth Abyss?  
— ¿Me estás tratando de leer la mente, Lady?— dijo Darth Abyss mientras pasaba su mano hacia su empuñadura pero luego se vio sorprendido de no poder moverse.  
— Tú…ansias quedarte en mi poder. Lo puedo sentir, Abyss; la ambición te ha ganado. Esperas que los Jedi me maten para ascender al trono.  
— Eso es mentira…ahora, déjame lo que demonios estás haciendo.  
— Tú tarea es asesinar a la Jedi Solo, no la maestra, sino la joven.  
— ¿La pequeña niña de Darth Caedus?— se burló Darth Abyss, Darth Satana forzó los labios en una sonrisa mientras dejaba de inmovilizarlo mediante la Fuerza.  
— No te confíes, ella están habilidosa como su padre. Ella derrotó a Wammy Vje si no lo recuerdas.  
— ¿La busco y la mato?  
— No, espera que ella se acerque primero. Y, Lord Abyss; si intentas atentar contra mi vida; te mato— dijo Darth Satana sonriendo, Lord Abyss se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, desapareciendo del lugar, amplio y al cielo descubierto.

.

Ya era de noche en Mandalore, Ben salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura mientras se secaba el cabello, se miró al espejo donde observó una cicatriz en el abdomen, una línea marrón producto del latigazo que le dio Darth Satana hace un año. Se acercó y observó su segunda cicatriz en el hombro, un círculo de quemadura donde se lo tocó. Negó con la cabeza y se sacó la toalla donde se puso un pantalón negro y se sentó en el borde de la cama donde se cubrió la cara con sus manos. Estaba muy cansado y empezó a masajearse la sien, alguien tocó la puerta.  
— Adelante— dijo Ben mientras buscaba una camiseta, Jaina entró y lo vio poniéndose una camiseta blanca.  
— Esa Sith si que se ha cebado contigo, Ben— dijo Jaina al ver las cicatrices en la espalda de su primo.  
— Jaina, estoy teniendo pensamientos oscuros— dijo Ben terminando de colocarse su camiseta y acercándose a su prima.— La venganza está rondándome la cabeza.  
— ¿Por lo que te hizo a ti?  
— No necesariamente eso, Jaina si no porque atacó a mi padre y por lo que le está haciendo a la galaxia.  
— Cálmate, yo estoy de tu lado. Ella ha tenido la oportunidad de rendirse y arrepentirse; no va a ser redimida, Ben; la vemos y la cazamos.  
— Jaina ¿me "sujetarás" si la mato evitándome caer en el Lado Oscuro?— preguntó Ben mientras es abrazado por su prima.  
— Yo te "sujetaré" mientras le apuñalas el corazón, Ben


	13. Ultimo entrenamiento

Ben y Ghes Orade caminaba por una ladera hasta detenerse detrás de un árbol, Ghes Orade llevaba un rifle mientras Ben sólo portaba su sable de luz. Ellos observaron a lo lejos un grupo de animales de cuatro patas cuya altura llegaba a la cintura de un hombre adulto, esos animales llevaban enormes cuernos en espirales en sus cabezas.  
— Esos son tirsos— dijo Ghes Orade colocándose cuclillas al igual que el Jedi— Su carne es exquisita y sabrosa, son rápidos y tienen un buen oído. Su caza está controlada, sólo se pueden cazar por temporadas y solamente a tirsos machos y maduros; las crías y hembras se le deja a un lado— dijo Orade.  
— ¿Cenaremos tirsos?— preguntó Ben mientras él asentía. El sol pegaba fuerte en el planeta, Ghes Orade le pasó el rifle a Ben.— ¿Voy a cazarlo yo?— Ghes Orade afirmó.

Ben sujetó bien el rifle y lo cargó produciendo un chasquido muy sonoro, algunos tirsos muy cercanos levantaron la cabeza y huyeron, Ghes sonrió.  
— Apunta y dispara a uno. Con un tirso adulto basta para alimentar a un grupo de cinco personas, justo como nosotros.  
Ben colocó el rifle en sus manos y lo levantó, colocó la mirilla en su ojo derecho mientras su dedo pasaba por el gatillo, buscaba un animal grande y de apariencia madura; no lograba ubicarlo hasta después de unos minutos vio a uno tomando agua en un estanque; no usaría la Fuerza para guiar la bala; se concentró y disparó. Algunos tirsos corrieron tras escuchar la detonación, Ghes y Ben se pusieron de pie observando al tirso cazado tirado en el césped.  
— Buen tiro, Skywalker.— dijo Ghes mientras los dos descendían por la ladera, buscando al animal abatido.

...

Cazas karganas salían del planeta Kargan listos para enfrentarse a las naves ukuanas que se acercaban peligrosamente, un enorme destructor estelar ukuano se colocó a la cabeza; de forma ovalada y de un azul acero, los cazas ukuanos empezaron a disparar sobre los cazas karganas. El almirante al cargo del destructor estelar ukuano sonrió con malicia.  
— Pongan el ataque nuke sobre el planeta— dijo el almirante— Esto es una pequeña venganza del intento de invasión al Principado de Uku hace dos años.  
— Y como fue hace dos años, los aplastamos— dijo un capitán con los brazos en la espalda.

Y un rayo plateado se dirigió al planeta Kargan, destruyendo algunas naves karganas en su paso y el planeta se vio envuelto en una aura naranja que se fue diluyendo por unos segundos, las naves karganas se fueron violentamente con las naves ukuanas, estrellándose entre si, el enorme crucero empezó a disparar a las cazas enemigas antes que terminen por destruir las alas ukuanas.  
— Listo, vayamos de aquí. Kargan ahora es un planeta radiactivo; un aliado menos para la Alianza— dijo el almirante.

...

Ghes y su esposa, Mirta Gev caminaban con los dos Jedi por un monte elevado, el sol estaba en lo alto y se detuvieron en una explanada grande y sin hierbas. Los dos mandalorianos se giraron y se colocaron sus cascos.  
— Olviden por un momento que somos sus amigos, ahora somos dos tipos que intentaran agredirlos y ustedes tendrán que desarmarnos. Sus sables de luz úsenlo para defenderse.— dijo Ghes Orade, él portaba su armadura mandaloriana roja mientras Mirta Gev era amarillo, Ben y Jaina sacaron sus sables de luz.

Ghes Orade sacó su pistola láser y empezó a disparar a Ben, él sacó su espada de luz donde empezó a desviar los disparos hacia el suelo, luego corrió hacia Orade que se elevó con su jetpack mientras disparaba desde los alto y aterrizó a la espalda de Ben; él se giró rápidamente y lo empujó con la Fuerza. Ghes cayó al suelo y se elevó por medio de su jetpack, levantó su antebrazo donde salió una red, Ben lo esquivó y saltó impulsado por la Fuerza donde le dio una patada en el pecho a Ghes Orade. El mandaloriano aterrizó con fuerza mientras Ben caía al suelo con las piernas flexionadas, Ghes empezó a disparar en el suelo pero Ben extendió su mano donde los disparos rozaron su palma sin provocarle daño. Ghes se levantó y sacó una vara de cortosis y se acercó al Jedi con un rápido movimiento, Ben lo bloqueó y lo empujó con la Fuerza.  
Se guardó el sable de luz mientras Ghes Orade corría con la vara de cortosis en lo alto, golpeó en la derecha de Ben, esquivándolo; él le agarró de la muñeca y mediante la Fuerza, le arrebató la vara de cortosis y le pegó en el casco de Orade. Él cayó al suelo, aturdido por el golpe pero no le hizo daño debido al material de su casco.  
Ben extendió su mano lo cual Ghes Orade se sujetó para ponerse de pie, se sacó el casco.  
— Lo has hecho bien, me has aturdido un poco pero lo has pasado.  
— Siento por el golpe— dijo Ben pero Ghes sonrió, quitándole importancia.

Mientras tanto Jaina esquivaba los disparos de Mirta Gev, la mandaloriana extendió su antebrazo donde salían dardos paralizantes, Jaina encendió su sable de luz y quemó los dardos, Mirta se elevó por los aires mientras disparaba al suelo a la Jedi, Jaina rodó por la tierra mientras repelía los disparos, Mirta Gev descendió y Jaina dio un gran salto impulsada por la Fuerza donde rápidamente le arrebató la pistola laser y la mandaloriana dio un gran salto hacia atrás, Jaina se lanzó con el sable cubriendo su cuerpo mientras ella sacaba una vara de cortosis, las dos armas chocaron.  
Jaina dio un gran salto de espaldas mientras Mirta se elevó con su jetpack y se fue contra Jaina; la Jedi simplemente extendió su mano y le hizo estrellarse al suelo, la vara de cortosis voló a la mano extendida de Jaina, Mirta se colocó de rodillas mientras Jaina se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Jaina.  
— Si, no te preocupes— dijo Mirta Gev.

Ben se colocaba ropa limpia después del entrenamiento del día, ya era de noche y podía oler el tirso que había cazado esa mañana. Salió de su habitación donde se encontró con Jaina en el pasillo.  
— ¿Estás mejor, Ben?  
— Si

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Ghes Orade donde limpiaba su casco, él levanto la mirada al verlos llegar.  
— La cena estará lista en minutos.— exclamó el mandaloriano, los dos Jedi se sentaron en ambos lados del sillón.  
— ¿De que está hecha esa armadura?— preguntó Ben.  
— Berskar, un hierro mandaloriano muy resistente.

Jaina miraba fijamente la armadura mandaloriana, luego su vista volvió hacia la pared, muy pensativa.  
— Me encantaría tener una armadura de esas— dijo Jaina, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. Jaina volvió su vista a Ben— Nos protegeríamos mejor de los latigazos láser de la Sith.  
— Eso suena bien— dijo Ben— ¿Dónde se compran? ¿Hay rebajas?— bromeó Ben lo cual Orade se rió.  
— Esto se gana, chico; bueno si lo deseas comprar tendrás que vender mucho.— dijo Ghes Orade colocando su casco en un estante, Mirta apareció anunciando la cena. Los Jedi se levantaron y al igual que Ghes se dirigieron al comedor.

El pequeño hijo de los Orade ya estaba sentado en la mesa, los Jedi se sentaron juntos mientras al otro lado lo hicieron los Orade. Mirta empezó a servir la comida: trozos medianos de carne de tirso con una crema rojiza acompañada con un puré de arvejas.

Los Jedi agradecieron al recibir su plato mientras Ghes Orade servia las bebidas; un líquido ámbar que tenia sabores frutales.  
— Muchas gracias, Mirta— dijo Jaina mientras se llevaba un pequeño trozo de tirso a la boca— Se ve delicioso.  
— De nada, Solo.  
— Cariño, estábamos en la sala hablando de algo interesante, están muy interesados en usar una armadura mandaloriana.— dijo Ghes mientras cortaba su carne, Mirta lo miró con curiosidad.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— Bueno, algo parecido a una armadura mandaloriana; sólo botas, guanteletes y peto; el casco se puede obviar.  
— Me gustaría ayudarlos en eso— dijo Ghes Orade mientras se masajeaba la barbilla— Conozco a un artesano; muy amigo mío, podría hablar con él.  
— Si nos vamos a enfrentar a Darth Satana; es obvio que tiene sus seguidores; nosotros dos no podremos con todos ellos— dijo Ben mirando a Jaina.  
— Los Jedi con armaduras mandalorianas…interesante— dijo Mirta llevándose un trozo de tirso a la boca.  
— ¿Lo harás? No importa si no quieren, no pasa nada, sólo es una idea mía.  
— Dije que me gustaría ayudarlos…bueno, yo me refería a ustedes dos pero no tengo problemas en ayudar a los Jedi ¿Cuántos serian?

Jaina se quedó pensando lo que dijo Ghes Orade; sólo había planeado derrotar a Darth Satana con Ben ¿pero donde estaba el templo? Ignoraba eso pero ya lo averiguaría, luego lo que dijo Ben ¿Cuántos Sith tiene a cargo ella? Tendría que ir con un buen grupo numeroso de Jedi.  
— Te lo agradezco mucho, Orade. Cuando tenga mas información de números de Jedi, te mando un mensaje encriptado— dijo Jaina después de pensarlo— Estoy segura que a los mandalorianos no les haria gracia que estén ayudando a los Jedi.  
— Eso es cierto— dijo Ghes Orade— Vivimos lo suficientemente alejados del pueblo principal, así que están de suerte que no se hayan enterado de nada.  
— Podemos enviarles mediante un contrabandista conocido, haciéndolo pasar como cargas comunes ¿Conocen a algún contrabandista?— dijo Mirta Gev sirviendo mas puré a su hijo que lo pedía.  
— Conocemos a tres— dijo Ben— Hablaré con ellos.  
— Y cuando tengan toda la información lista, me avisan para hablar con mi amigo artesano— dijo Ghes Orade.

Los cuatro levantaron sus vasos de jugo y lo juntaron, escuchándose un leve tintineo.  
— Por una galaxia sin Sith…aunque a nosotros no nos importa tanto— dijeron al mismo tiempo Mirta Gev y Ghes Orade. Luego bajaron sus vasos y reanudaron con la cena hasta terminarlo todo. Jaina se levantó y ayudó a Mirta a recoger los platos mientras Ghes Orade llevaba a su hijo a la habitación.  
— ¿Cómo se llaman tus pequeños, Jaina?— dijo Mirta sorprendiendo un poco a Jaina, ella colocó los platos en el lavadero.  
— Han y Tyler, gemelos de diez años.  
— ¿Han? ¿Se llama como tu padre?— preguntó Mirta, algo que no le sorprendió, Jaina sonrió con algo de orgullo.  
— Si, como mi padre; como un tributo hacia él, estoy orgullosa de ser su hija.  
— Que curioso sería si mi hijo Boba y tu hijo Han se conocieran y se hicieran muy amigos— dijo Mirta lavando los platos.  
— No lo había pensado, seria bastante curioso sabiendo que mi padre y tu abuelo nunca se llevaron bien. Me gustaría traerlo a que lo conozca.  
— Si, lo sé; los mandalorianos y sus recelos con los Jedi. Pero yo podría llevarlo a Coruscant.— dijo Mirta mientras guardaba los platos limpios mientras Jaina secaba los húmedos.  
— Eso seria buena idea, claro cuando termine esta guerra. Han y Boba, grandes amigos— dijo Jaina sonriendo al igual que la mujer mandaloriana.

Ben se echó a la cama y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Qué estaría haciendo Vestara en esos momentos? Cerró los ojos y se abrió a la Fuerza, se dejó volar y vio a Aleq en una cuneta durmiendo placidamente y al lado de estaba su padre; le mandó una caricia mediante la Fuerza a su hijo, él sólo gimió en sueños y se alejó. Nuevamente viajó hasta llegar a Vestara, que estaba en una nave con dos contrabandistas, ella estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y fue como chocarse entre si puesto que ella también se abría a la Fuerza; los dos sonrieron y se mandaron caricias mediante la Fuerza, rozó el cabella de ella mientras sentía que alguien le acariciaba el cabello. Sabia que era ella y podía verla ahí sentada.

Los dos se conectaron en la Fuerza por varios minutos hasta que la conexión se cortó, Ben se levantó con algo de sobresalto y vio a Jaina en el umbral.  
— No te escuché tocar la puerta, prima— dijo Ben, ella se acercó a su primo.  
— Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte. ¿La viste?  
— Si, aún esta con los contrabandistas…y mi hijo está con mi papá.  
— Mañana nos regresamos a Coruscant, Ben. El entrenamiento terminó— dijo Jaina mientras el Jedi sonreía.

Los dos Jedi se levantaron temprano, alistaron sus cosas y se fueron a la entrada de la casa donde estaban los mandalorianos de pie.  
— Gracias por todo, Mirta— dijo Jaina dándole un apretón de manos, luego lo hizo con Ghes Orade.  
— Gracias, Gev— dijo Ben al igual que su prima, estrechó su mano a los Orade.  
— Ha sido un placer entrenarlos— dijo Mirta abriendo la puerta.  
— Esperamos su mensaje cuando nos digan cuantas armaduras desean— dijo Ghes Orade mientras los acompañaba hacia el árbol donde se hallaba estacionado el deslizador de los Jedi.  
— Cuan pronto lo tengamos, se lo mandamos— dijo Ben.  
—No somos Jedi pero igual lo diremos: que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Mirta mientras ellos subían al transporte, Jaina encendió la nave, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.  
— Lo mismo digo— dijo Jaina.

La nave salió mientras agitaban las manos para despedirse, Ben los vio desaparecer de vista mientras se despedía.  
— ¿Estás lista, Jaina?— preguntó Ben.  
— Tan lista que cortaría las piernas a un rancor— dijo Jaina, Ben sonrió mientras la nave corría velozmente, levantando tierra y arena a su paso.


	14. 2da Reunión

Jag estaba en el hangar, nervioso puesto que recibió noticias de _Desolada_ anunciando que traerían a su hermana. Él no estaba solo, lo acompañaba algunos oficiales y el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi, Luke Skywalker quien cargaba al pequeño Aleq, al costado estaba el droide nana, recién reparado y los padres de Jag.

Y la nave _Desolada_ aterrizó en el hangar, una rampa descendió por donde bajó Ewan, Aleq se despertó y miraba la nave con curiosidad, luego de Ewan bajó Nive y Vestara con Wynssa Fel, Jag no esperó mas, corrió hacia su hermana, abrazándola muy fuerte, seguidos de Jag, avanzaron rápidamente el matrimonio Fel, Soontir y Syal.  
— ¡Nos tenias preocupados Wynn!— dijo Jag, Wynnsa abrazaba a su hermano y al ver a sus padres, los abrazó fuertemente.  
— ¿Estás bien, hija?—dijo Soontir Fel, un hombre alto y con el cabello cano— Hay médicos para que te examinen.— dijo el Barón Fel luego Syal Fel abrazó a su hija.  
— Sólo me duele el cuerpo, papá…mamá.  
— Vayamos al centro médico— dijo Syal Fel, los tres caminaron y se cruzaron con Vestara y los dos contrabandistas— Muchas gracias por traer a nuestra niña— dijo Syal, muy sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
— No hay de que— dijo Ewan mientras Jag se acercaba al trío, muy sonriente.  
— Muchas gracias y también para ti, Vestara— dijo Jag.  
— De nada, Jagged— dijo Vestara— Disculpa…iré a saludar a mi pequeño.

Vestara se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Luke con Aleq, el niño vio a su madre y extendió sus pequeños brazos mientras trataba de balbucear.  
— ¡Mi pequeño!— dijo Vestara sujetando a su hijo mientras él reía luego lo abrazó, Aleq se sujetó fuerte en el cuello de su madre.— Gracias, maestro Skywalker— dijo Vestara mirando a Luke con una sonrisa.  
— ¿Se han desviado de su camino?— preguntó Luke en voz baja, ella asintió.  
— Tahiri nos contactó, fuimos a Neimodia donde rescatamos a los niños. Avisamos a Tahiri y dimos una vuelta para ir a Shedu Maad donde dejamos a los pequeños, incluyendo el hijo del señor Fel— susurró Vestara luego acunó al pequeño en sus brazos.  
— Si, Tahiri Veila ya me contó todo.  
— ¿Dónde está Ben?— preguntó Vestara mientras daba masajes en la espalda a Aleq donde era evidente su alegría de ver a su madre.  
— En Mandalore, ahora me comunicó que están regresando a Coruscant.— dijo Luke y vio a los contrabandistas acercarse a la mujer— Ahora Aleq está en buenas manos, me gustó cuidarlo, debo regresar a la Orden.

Vestara asintió mientras se despedía de Luke, que se daba media vuelta, Ewan y Nive se colocaron a la altura de la mujer.  
— Estuve hablando con el jefe Fel cuando recibimos un mensaje de Veila. Ha convocado una reunión.  
— Seguro que es de la nave que se llevó Keth— dijo Nive mirando con ternura al pequeño, Aleq agitaba sus manitas mirando a la zeltron.  
— ¿Te ha dicho donde? ¿Corellia?— preguntó Vestara.  
— No, será en el apartamento de la maestra Solo.  
— Veila está en camino, así que esperaremos— dijo Jag acercándose al grupo, Vestara asintió— Vayan a descansar un rato, yo les aviso cuando lleguen los Jedi

El grupo se puso en marcha caminando por el hangar, Jag conversaba con Ewan mientras Nive miraba al pequeño seguido por el droide nana.  
— Se llama Aleq ¿cierto— dijo Nive  
—Así es— dijo Vestara— A Ben le gustó el nombre por un personaje de ficción de una holoserie que ve. A mi también me gustó el nombre.  
— A mi me gusta Cade— dijo Nive.  
— Cade suena a contrabandista…con todo el respeto por supuesto.  
— No te preocupes— dijo la zeltron sonriendo, Vestara sonrió y abrazó a su hijo.

Un día después llegó Tahiri Veila seguida de Shaula Draco con Jin Wesey desde Hapes, al día siguiente lo hicieron Ben y Jaina. La reunión de Darkmeld fue en el apartamento de Jaina y Jag.  
La sala era pequeña pero todos se acomodaron; al frente de ellos había dos pantallas pequeñas y los presentes sentados en los sillones, Vestara estaba en un rincón alimentado a su pequeño con leche materna, a su costado estaba Ben, acariciándola el cabello, Jag encendió una pantalla donde parpadeó y se reveló dos figuras: Zach Duty y Allana.  
— Jefe Fel, estamos listos— dijo Zach desde la pequeña pantalla, a su costado estaba Allana, sonriendo.  
— ¿Cómo están las cosas?  
— Algo aburridas— dijo Allana, Jaina le sonrió a su sobrina.  
— Te extraño, chica— dijo Shaula y Allana sonrió.  
— A ti también, cuando regrese ¿vamos donde la Granja de Joe?— dijo Allana, Shaula sonrió.  
— Claro, contigo nos hacen descuentos— bromeó el joven Jedi, Jag encendió la otra pantalla donde apareció Danni Quee con Keth.  
— Buenas tardes o buenas noches, dependiendo la hora que sea ahí— dijo Danni Quee.  
— Hola Danni, después de mucho tiempo— dijo Jaina.— Ya me han puesto al tanto; un grupo de Sith atacaron la Academia y secuestraron a mi hijo, lo bueno fue la oportuna acción de Vestara y los contrabandistas, rescatando a mi pequeño y los estudiantes, el chico Keth se llevó la nave que usaban los Sith ¿lo han analizado?  
— Si, nos llevó algo de tiempo.— dijo Keth, los contrabandistas se acercaron para ver a su compañero.  
— No sabia que han atacado la Academia en Ossus— dijo Danni frunciendo el ceño, Ben se acercó hacia la pantalla, Allana y Zach que también escuchaban, fruncieron el ceño.  
— Si, y parece que fue al mismo tiempo cuando atacaron el Templo en Coruscant. Mi padre me contó antes de venir aquí, él estaba con Aleq cuando irrumpieron en el Templo, lo bueno es que Tekli cuidó a mi hijo. Están ahora en lugares secretos que no debo decir.— dijo Ben.  
— Yo, Seha y Jin logramos repeler algunos Sith que estaban atacando— dijo Shaula, el mencionado iktotchi asintió.  
— Bueno…la nave tenia un código de ruta; iba a un planeta llamado Thangel; que pertenece al Principado de Uku.  
— ¿Ahí estará el templo Sith?— se preguntó Jin Wesey, Jaina se llevó una mano a la barbilla.  
— Ahí debe ser, si no ¿Por qué se llevarían a un grupo de iniciados ahí?— dijo Ben.  
— Además planos de dos cruceros súper potentes— dijo Danni y Jag se acercó.  
— Si, dos cruceros que atacan planetas con radiactividad, Kargan ya cayó; ahora es un planeta lleno de radiación, mató a la mitad de la población; los karganos sobrevivientes han mudado a Tigrot. Ahora Kargan es inhabitable.— dijo Jag con pesar.  
— Te mandaré vía holograma un plano, son iguales para un plan de ataque y tengan cuidado— dijo Danni Quee.  
— Gracias Danni— dijo Jag mientras la mujer sonreía.  
— Adiós chico, pronto nos veremos— dijo Ewan despidiéndose de su amigo Keth, él se despidió agitando la mano y sonriendo, luego la pantalla se puso negro.  
— Iré a Hapes— dijo Jaina cruzándose de brazos— Ahí esta la mayoría de los caballeros y maestros Jedi, buscaré a algunos voluntarios para el asalto al templo Sith. Voy a planear como hacerlo.  
—Eso es una buena idea y no te olvides de los Orade — dijo Ben, Jag y el resto de las personas estaban confusas, así que Jaina les explicó todo: sus entrenamientos y el deseo de portar una armadura similar a los mandalorianos.  
— Eso suena bien— dijo Jag— Ojala que consigas suficientes Jedi para atacar el templo Sith con los trajes mandalorianos. Sé que son muy resistentes, yo aún conservo uno.— dijo Jag refiriéndose al berskar que Boba Fett le regaló a Han Solo, el hombre no quiso aceptarlo y se lo regaló a Jag que lo usó para luchar contra Alema Rar.  
— Puedes contar con uno para mi y para Zach— dijo Allana sorprendiendo a los presentes.  
— No iré al templo Sith pero si al palacio ukuano o ¿no lo vamos a tomar?— dijo Zach algo azorado.  
— Tu también te mereces portar uno, eres un guerrero, Zach. Derrotaste a una Sith, tal como me lo contaste— dijo Jag mientras Zach esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.  
— Yo también deseo uno— dijo Shaula al igual que Jin Wesey, luego fue el turno de Tahiri y Vestara que se unió después, con Aleq dormido en sus brazos. Sólo los contrabandistas estuvieron en silencio.  
— Bien; ocho armaduras reservadas mientras sigo sumando más.— dijo Jaina y se giró a los dos contrabandistas— Cuando ya tenga la lista ¿ustedes pueden ir a Mandalore a recogerlos?— preguntó Jaina, Ewan sonrió.  
— Si, puedes contar con nosotros. Y para evitar sospechas, iré solo a Mandalore, recojo los trajes y me voy a Kessel donde me esperará Nive con la _Desolada_ y de ahí al lugar donde estén_— _dijo Ewan.  
— Un buen plan— dijo Ben sonriente.  
— Bueno, al parecer eso es todo— dijo Zach— debo regresar a controlar la nave, con su permiso. Adiós.— dijo Zach despidiéndose al igual que Allana, los familiares de la Jedi se despidieron de ella al igual que su amigo Shaula. La pantalla se puso negra, Jin Wesey se inclinó para despedirse de la maestra Solo y de los presentes, siendo el siguiente en retirarse del lugar.  
— ¿Quién podría atacar el crucero ukuano?— preguntó Jag buscando algún voluntario, Vestara se adelantó.  
— Yo podría hacerlo.  
— Ves…  
— No te preocupes, Ben. No me pasará nada, tendré un equipo y los guiaré para dejarla inutilizada— dijo Vestara, Ben sonrió y la besó.  
— Cuídate, cariño— dijo Ben.  
— Entonces, la reunión ha terminado— dijo Jaina mientras los contrabandistas se despedían de los presentes, Tahiri Veila se acercó a Jaina.  
— Te quiero pedir algo pero espero que…no reviva un viejo dolor— dijo Tahiri, Jaina asintió.  
— Dímelo.  
— ¿Aún tienes el sable de luz de Anakin?— preguntó Tahiri y vio como la sorpresa se escribía en el rostro de Jaina, también pudo captar una sombra de pena.  
— Si, aun lo tengo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— dijo Jaina, Tahiri bajó la mirada y luego la levantó.  
— Si vamos a atacar el templo Sith, quisiera hacerlo con el sable de mi Anakin. Como una manera de homenajearlo. Si caigo, lo haré con algo de él— dijo Tahiri, Jaina la miró fijamente— Sé que es una reliquia para tu familia, sé que sonará algo egoísta perdiendo algo que te pertenece.  
— Te lo llevarás pero no caerás, Tahiri. Eres una Jedi formidable, Anakin estaría orgulloso de ti— dijo Jaina colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, Tahiri esbozó una tímida sonrisa y le agradeció.

.

Vestara Khai y su equipo de asalto de diez hombres estaban totalmente listos para el asalto al destructor ukuano. Sabia que era una misión peligrosa y estaba totalmente lista para afrontarlo, Ben cuidaría al pequeño Aleq mientras Jaina se fue a Hapes.

Vestía con su overol negro, los soldados del mismo color y con las armas en alto, el destructor estelar donde iban logró captar el crucero ukuano. Todo estaba listo para ingresar a la fuerza, el escuadrón de alas de la Alianza Galáctica servirá como distracción mientras la nave de batallón donde estaba tenia los colores de una nave civil.  
Los cazas empezaron a atacar a los cazas ukuanos, el crucero ukuano se puso en posición defensiva.  
— Ya saben el plan, ingresamos y buscamos el generador de nuke donde será desactivado. No es recomendable hacerlo estallar con el riesgo de esparcir la radiación por la galaxia, así que debemos capturarlo, si no…bueno lo dejaremos inutilizado— dijo Vestara a los soldados de la Alianza Galáctica, ellos asintieron y se colocaron sus cascos— Ya falta poco.

Un ala abrió un boquete en el crucero y el destructor estelar donde estaba Vestara, soltó la nave y el piloto lo manejó rápidamente hacia el boquete antes que sea sellado.  
Ingresó sin problemas al destructor ukuano, se abrió la compuerta y Vestara descendió blandiendo su sable de luz.  
Los soldados ukuanos empezaron a disparar contra las fuerzas de la Alianza Galáctica, los soldados se empezaron a mover, Vestara blandía su sable de luz, decapitando a varios soldados ukuanos y empujándolos con la Fuerza, cinco soldados de la AG empezó a seguirla por todo el hangar.  
— Que la Fuerza nos acompañe— dijo Vestara Khai.


	15. Wampa y nexu

Blandió el sable como si fuese una hélice repeliendo los disparos ukuanos, Vestara Khai siguió corriendo por los pasillos seguida por un grupo de soldados de la AG, uno apareció y la Jedi lo alzó con la Fuerza y lo botó.]  
Vestara Khai y el grupo de quince soldados de la AG se detuvieron de repente, ella empezó a escuchar ruidos raros, bajó la vista y observó que salía una especie de humo verde en las esquinas de los pasillos, muy cerca del suelo. Su corazón dio un vuelco, algunos soldados cayeron muertos y ella vio acercarse soldados ukuanos con máscaras y lo supo: los ukuanos estaban soltando un tipo de gas venenoso. Aguantó la respiración y extendió la mano donde les arrebató las máscaras, se los pasó a los soldados de la AG.

De los quince se redujo a trece, ellos estaban asustados pero ella no, Vestara decidió apurarse hasta llegar al reactor para desactivar el generador de nuke.  
En el camino murieron dos y ella arrebató las mascaras a dos ukuanos y se los pasó a los que faltaban, ahora ella era la única que no tenia máscara; su corazón latía a mil por hora, por su cabeza paso la imagen de Aleq. No iba a caer, sentía las fosas nasales arder y tenia que parpadear mucho debido a que su vista se nublaba.  
Llegó: era una puerta blanca y Vestara lo abrió con la Fuerza, los soldados de la AG se apostaron en la entrada y ella entró, había un soldado ukuano esperándola, Vestara le lanzó su sable de luz atravesándole el pecho y su máscara voló hacia la mano de la Jedi.

Se lo puso y respiró profundo, sentía sus pulmones arder y tambaleó por la pequeña sala hasta ver una torreta, ella levantó su sable de luz y bajó con fuerza provocando chispazos, jaló una palanca hacia abajo donde la radio le notificó su desactivación, luego arrancó la palanca.  
Sintiendo su cabeza darle vueltas, llegó a la entrada sorprendiéndose de ver tan sólo siete soldados, era evidente que los ukuanos llegaron hasta la zona.  
— Jedi Khai ¿completó la misión? No podemos seguir distrayéndolos hasta el final— dijo el general en la radio de ella.  
— Listo…allá voy— dijo Vestara sintiendo que se iba a caer, corrió seguida de los siete soldados de la AG.  
El humo verde toxico le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, pero ella seguía corriendo hacia el hangar donde le esperaba la mitad de las tropas de la AG, una mitad bastante reducida, ella se coló a la nave junto con los restantes sobrevivientes.  
La nave se giró y disparó contra la puerta abriendo un boquete y escapó por ahí. El transporte salió al espacio esquivando los disparos láser del crucero enemigo, el destructor de la AG los hizo entrar mientras tenían los escudos activados. Se dio vuelta mientras las alas adoptaban una posición defensiva y saltaron al hiperespacio.  
La nave, ya estacionada en el hangar del destructor estelar de la AG, descendió su rampa donde bajaron en ella los pocos soldados sobrevivientes, cargando a una desmayada Vestara Khai.  
— ¡Rápido, asistencia medica!— gritó un soldado, Vestara había tenido mareos y un desmayo en la nave debido a las toxinas.

...

La intensidad de la batalla espacial sobre la superficie del planeta Shili era muy intensa, Allana estaba montada en su Invisible-X, las naves ukuanas no dejaban salir de los cruceros enemigos. Ella no era la única que luchaba, Zach Duty entró al fragor de la batalla, para ayudar al escuadrón en la lucha por el planeta Shili.  
— Aquí Rojo 13 entrando a ayudarlos, muchachos— dijo Zach Duty.  
— Siempre es bienvenido que nos echen una mano, alférez— dijo el teniente del escuadrón. A Allana le hubiera gustado enviarle un mensaje pero significaría revelar su posición, ninguna nave enemiga pudo captarla a pesar que había un puñado buscando una "nave invisible".  
Allana maniobró a la derecha su Ala acercándose al destructor estelar enemigo y disparó contra los generadores y se alejó raudamente mientras daba una vuelta completa.  
Vio al destructor en llamas cayendo en picado y unas naves perseguían al Ala de Zach, él trataba de zafarse sin tener suerte, ella frunció el ceño y fue a ayudar a su compañero en apuros.  
— Tengo a dos por encima…trataré de quitármelos— dijo Zach por radio.  
— Tengo a uno a la mira— dijo Allana por medio de su radio, dándose cuenta que acaba de delatarse pero no le importó, a ella le importaba que no le pasase nada a Zach. Hizo estallar a uno mientras perseguía al otro, la nave de Zach daba en zigzag, sobrevolando muy cerca del planeta. Se concentró, apuntando a la nave pero el enemigo disparó contra la nave de Zach, él eludió justo a tiempo, evitando que se convierta en una bola de fuego. El disparo rozó en los generadores, saltando chispazos y una hilera de humo negro, Allana hizo estallar el caza enemigo y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que las turbinas de Zach no dejaba de salir humo.  
— Me han dado…no responde mis controles.  
— Aterriza en Shili, Zach. Yo te ayudo y te cubro— dijo Allana, mientras la nave de Zach ingresaba a la atmosfera, no quería perder a otro…hombre que amaba. Con los meses, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada del alférez y la situación la hacia revivir lo que le pasó hace dos años. No lo iba a permitir, sentía ardor e los ojos. Lo sujetó en la Fuerza pero una explosión pequeña en las turbinas de la nave del hombre, estalló haciéndola perder la concentración y vio como la nave de Zach caía en el lago.

La comunicación se cortó, la nave de Allana se colocó a centímetros del lago, abrió la cabina y alzó la mirada donde estaba la orilla, ella supo que hacer y sólo tenia segundos.  
— Arti…lleva la nave a la orilla y contacta con Doble Luna para que nos envíe un equipo de rescate— dijo la joven Jedi, el droide astro mecánico dio un pitido de confirmación, ella colocó sus manos en la baranda de la nave y se lanzó al lago.

Vio la nave de Zach hundiéndose hacia las profundidades, usando la Fuerza se impulsó rápidamente hacia la nave, extendió la mano deteniendo la nave de seguir hundiéndose y se acercó rápidamente. Se acercó a la cabina donde vio a Zach con la cabeza en el timonel, ella sacó su sable de luz y golpeó en la luna pero sin suerte, se lo guardó y tratando de no perder la calma, colocó sus dedos en el vidrio, sintió que el aire ya abandonaba sus pulmones, se concentró en la Fuerza y cerró la mano, agrietándose la luna y ella lo rompió con el puño, sacó a Zach de la nave y se impulsó usando la Fuerza hacia la superficie.  
Podía sentirlo, muy débil; no dejó que el pánico la invadiera y salió a la superficie sintiendo el calor del sol en la cara y jadeó fuerte. Zach pesaba mucho, con un brazo sujetó a Zach por el pecho y con el otro se impulsaba a la orilla. Nuevamente usó la Fuerza para avanzar rápidamente hacia la orilla, impulsándose de espaldas.

Llegó a la orilla, escuchó el pitido de su droide pero ella no le hizo caso, colocó a Zach en la arena, ella tocó su muñeca, sintiendo su pulso muy bajo, acomodó a Zach boca arriba y se arrodilló a su costado, acercó su oído a la boca del hombre, colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, con los brazos rectos y presionó levemente el pecho de él, se detuvo para comprobar su respiración y volvió a ejecutar la resucitación artificial.

Volvió a colocar su boca a la de Zach, tapó su nariz y le dio aire por un segundo, luego una compresión torácica y volvía a los pasos, Zach aún seguía sin conocimiento pero Allana no perdió la calma hasta que el alférez tosió fuerte. Ella dejó lo ayudó a ponerlo de costado donde el joven expulsó todo el liquido y jadeó; se dio la vuelta y vio a Allana atraer un uniforme seco de la nave estacionada en la orilla mediante la Fuerza, se lo colocó en la espalda de Zach, los dos se miraron.  
— Gracias, por salvarme la vida— dijo Zach en voz baja, ella no estaba asustada, nunca lo estuvo a pesar que estuvo a punto de perderlo.  
— Zach…casi te pierdo.  
— Pero aquí estoy…gracias a ti— dijo Zach, abrazándola, ella se sentó en la arena, al costado de él, enfundándose en un abrazo, ella lo abrazó fuerte.  
— Te amo, Allana— dijo Zach.  
— Lo sé.— dijo Allana y volvió su vista al joven, él parpadeó de la sorpresa— Zach, con los meses me di cuenta lo que sentía por ti, no era amistad, si no algo más. Me gustas, sólo pienso en ti.

Zach sonrió y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Allana, acercó su rostro al de ella, los ojos grises de Allana se cerraron mientras sus labios se unían al de él, enfundándose en un apasionado beso. La joven Jedi colocó sus manos en la espalda de Zach, sintiendo mil emociones, sentía sus mejillas arder mientras su corazón latía muy rápido.  
Escuchó el pitido del droide, a ella le pareció lejano pero se apartó levemente del joven alférez, los dos estaban muy acalorados; ella se puso de pie y se fue a su caza. Zach, aún sentado en la arena, miraba el lago donde estuvo a punto de morir ahogado, con dificultad se puso de pie, y tambaleando se acercó al Ala de Allana, ella estaba subida en su nave y bajó la vista hacia Zach, sonriendo.  
— ¿Cómo terminó la batalla?— preguntó Zach.  
— Ganamos y _Doble Luna_ traerá un equipo de rescate para ti, Zach.

...

**Salón de Estrategias-Principado de Uku.  
**Habían tres almirantes de la armada ukuana en aquel salón de estrategias, de tamaño regular y grandes escritorios con maquinas y generadores de hologramas. Uno de ellos estaba encendido donde estaba una figura azul parpadeante, la reina Selene Blacker caminaba por el salón con los brazos en la espalda y visiblemente enfadada. Dos almirantes estaban cerca del holograma azul y uno estaba al centro.  
— Me han informado que las reparaciones del destructor _Greg Blacker_ tardaran meses. Usted dice que una mujer entró a la sala de radiactividad donde echó a perder todo ¿cierto?— dijo la reina colocándose frente a frente al almirante que sudaba frío, él sólo asintió.  
— ¿Sabes que la construcción de tal nave ha costado una fortuna y tiene más años aquí; mucho antes que naciera?— preguntó Selene y el almirante asintió— Dime ¿tu eres el responsable de maniobrar tal nave?  
— Si, señora pero aún no me explico como no sucumbió al veneno ambiental.  
— Ella es una Jedi, ayudó a quitar las mascaras y se lo puso y con su habilidad innata, echó a perder una verdadera joya de nuestra ingeniería. Esa nave ya no sirve, más que para patrullar los cielos y ahora la están reparando. Su incompetencia me enferma, almirante— dijo Selene mirándolo con desprecio, el almirante se llevó una mano al cuello, como algo le sofocase, la reina Blacker se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al holograma azul donde estaba el otro almirante— Almirante Retriev, tenga cuidado con el único destructor de energía nuclear— dijo Selene mientras el otro almirante caía de rodillas, con las manos en el cuello, los dos almirantes miraban con horror pero no hacia nada para ayudarlo— Cuídelo y no me decepcione, almirante.  
— Si, señora— dijo el almirante Retriev y el holograma desapareció, el almirante en el suelo, jadeó, ya más calmado, la reina miró a los dos asustados almirantes,  
— Yo no doy segundas oportunidades, en especial a los inútiles como este. ¡Retírense!— dijo Selene a los dos almirantes, retirándose con rapidez, quedando ella y el almirante en el suelo.— Mírame, almirante Dunfat

El aludido alzó la vista y sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse, el rostro hermoso de la reina estaba contorsionado de la ira pero sus ojos lo asustaron, sus iris estaban de un color amarillo intenso, la reina alzó la mano y el almirante se elevó por los aires, agarrándose del cuello. Estaba horrorizado y no podía respirar, nuevamente.  
— Almirante Dunfat, ya no requiero de sus servicios, correrás la misma suerte del capitán Ferks…que descuidó el banco en Valkas— dijo Selene, con una sonrisa de malicia y le rompió el cuello del almirante.

...

**Centro médico, Coruscant  
**Ben estaba mirando la ventana de la habitación donde estaba Vestara, echada en una cama con los ojos cerrados, un mon calamari examinaba a la mujer con un droide médico. El Jedi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, preocupado por ella; hace unas horas había llegado en un estado muy lamentable, el mon calamari salió de la habitación y Ben se acercó.  
— Doctor ¿Cómo está?  
— La Dama Khai aún está delicada pero está fuera de peligro. Un segundo más siendo expuesta al veneno ambiental y la habremos perdido.  
— ¿Cuándo despertará?  
— La he inducido en un sueño profundo para que su cuerpo elimine toda toxina que quede. El droide está eliminando el veneno mientras ella duerme, le recomiendo que no intente despertarla, será fatal para ella.  
— ¿Pero responde los estímulos?— dijo Ben y el mon calamari asintió— ¿Puedo entrar a verla?.  
— Puede hacerlo pero no intente despertarla.— dijo el doctor mon calamari y se despidió de Ben mientras iba hacia otra habitación, Ben entró al cuarto donde reposaba Vestara, el droide inyectaba en el brazo derecho de la mujer una especie de jeringuilla con un cordel conectado a una maquina que emitía sonidos suaves, el Jedi se sentó y se acercó a la cama, mirando a su esposa.  
— Ves…tienes que recuperarte, te necesito, Aleq te necesita— dijo Ben mientras acariciaba la mano de Vestara, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pudo captar algo de palidez en el rostro de ella y Ben sintió angustia— Perdí a mi madre y no quiero perderte, Ves. Soy feliz contigo a tu lado.

Ben colocó su cabeza en el borde de la cama mientras apretaba su mano con la de Vestara, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Jaina, bastante triste, asintió y ella entró cuando Ben se puso de pie, ella lo abrazó.  
— Lo siento, Ben. Ella se pondrá mejor— dijo Jaina, Ben la miró y asintió.  
— ¿Has regresado de Hapes? ¿Algún candidato?  
— Si, tenemos voluntarios.


	16. La captura

Al dia siguiente, Jaina Solo, con su overol negro de piloto se ponía los guantes mientras avanzaba hacia el hangar, ahí sentados en cajas estaban los Jedi Tahiri Veila, Jin Wesey, los hermanos Horn y Seha Dorvald, todos con sus overoles negros y cascos bajo los brazos. Se acercó a ellos mientras aparecía Wynssa Fel, totalmente recuperada.  
— ¿Estás bien, Wynn?— preguntó Jaina a su cuñada, ella asintió pero Ben apareció detrás de Jaina, con su traje de piloto negro, la Jedi se sorprendió de verlo.  
— ¿Ben? Pensé que querrías estar con Vestara.  
— Estaré con ella cuando regrese, quiero hacer algo; quedarme sentado no es la solución— dijo Ben, Jaina asintió.  
— Esta bien. El plan es tomar el otro destructor de los ukuanos; el primero fue saboteado pero este lo vamos a capturar— dijo Jaina mientras los Jedi asentían— El escuadrón Diamante de la teniente Fel hará una distracción mientras el escuadrón Invisible intentará entrar a la nave, o sea, nosotros— terminó de decir Jaina, los Jedi se pusieron de pie y se colocaron sus cascos.— Que la Fuerza los acompañe.

Tras largas horas de viaje, el _Davin Fel_ seguido por un transporte tipo Lambda, camuflada con la tecnología de un Ala-Invisible X, instalada por Jaina; en ese transporte iban los Jedi y droides de combate CYV. El _Davin Fel_ localizó el destructor estelar ukuano, el último con la tecnología nuclear, Jagged Fel miraba por la ventana mientras daba la orden de soltar los cazas

El transporte lambda, oscuro y sin ser detectado por los radares, voló detrás de los Alas-X de Wynssa Fel, Jaina conducía la nave mientras Tahiri era la copiloto, los Jedi estaban en una meditación de batalla, muy cerca de ellos, los droides CYV. Los cazas enemigos salieron a atacar a los Alas-X, comenzando una batalla espacial, el transporte esquivó todas las naves y se acercaba cautelosamente hacia el destructor ukuano.  
— Apunta a los generadores, Tahiri— dijo Jaina mientras Tahiri movía los cañones de plasmas y atacó. Los generadores de la nave explotaron, ocasionando una brecha, el transporte lambda voló raudamente hacia la brecha, ingresando mientras disparaba a los soldados ukuanos que corrían por el pequeño hangar.

Las alas del transporte se desplegaron hacia arriba mientras se bajaba la rampa donde salieron droides CYV, disparando a los soldados ukuanos. Segundos después, salieron los Jedi, cubiertos con una máscara que le tapaban las caras y sus sables encendidos.  
— _Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: debemos tomar la nave_— dijo Jaina mediante telepatía a los Jedi. Los hermanos Horn se quedaron en ambos lados del transporte, mientras Ben y Jaina movían los sables de luz bloqueando los disparos mientras corrían hacia delante, Shaula, Jin Wesey y Seha Dorvald se fueron a la derecha, buscando el reactor nuclear; solo Tahiri se quedó en la nave, mientras los hermanos Horn cubrían la entrada.

Shaula, el iktotchi Jin Wesey y Seha Dorvald corrieron por un camino curvo, aparecieron más soldados ukuanos disparando, ellos repelieron con sus sables, Seha los empujó con la Fuerza, segundos después, empezó a salir un humo verde.  
— El veneno ambiental— susurró Seha.  
— La puerta está mas al fondo— dijo Shaula poniéndose a la cabeza del grupo, avanzando por los caminos, detrás de ellos aparecieron los droides CYV.

Doblaron un esquina y llegaron a una puerta blanca, un par de soldados ukuanos cayeron abatidos por los disparos de los droides CYV.  
— ¿Dejarás inutilizada la nave? Puede sernos útil, caballero Draco— dijo Jin Wesey.  
— No lo voy hacer, simplemente es bloquear. Nuestros técnicos lo activaran de nuevo— dijo Shaula, rompiendo la cerradura con el sable y la puerta se abrió hacia arriba.— Estén atentos.

Ben y Jaina repelían los disparos de los soldados ukuanos, hasta llegar a una gran compuerta, vieron como se sellaba dos veces. Los Jedi clavaron sus espadas en la puerta, viendo como se formaba un circulo de fuego y calor.  
— ¡Ukuanos!— dijo Ben dándose la vuelta mientras Jaina movía su sable en forma circular en la puerta, de forma lenta y paciente, Ben repelió los disparos de los soldados y los empujó con la Fuerza, a la derecha de Ben apareció otro grupo de soldados ukuanos pero a su izquierda aparecieron los droides CYV, abatiendo a los soldados enemigos.  
— Justo a tiempo— dijo Ben dándoles la espalda y ayudando a su prima a abrir la compuerta.  
— Han sellado por segunda vez— dijo Jaina— Nos tomará mucho tiempo, Ben— exclamó la Jedi, el humo empañaba el visor de su máscara, el veneno ambiental le llegaban a las rodillas, Ben hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a los droides CYV, que se hallaban de pie, sin expresión.— Buena idea— dijo Jaina.  
Los dos se hicieron a un lado, mientras Ben apuntaba con la mano la compuerta, los droides entendieron el mensaje, los dos se cubrieron y los CYV apuntaron sus cañones, abriendo fuego. El calor del sable debilitó la puerta y eso fue factor que se abriera un boquete, los Jedi ingresaron seguidos por los droides CYV, algunos soldados ukuanos se dieron la vuelta, apuntando a los Jedi con sus rifles pero las armas salieron de sus manos, cayendo en los pies de los Jedi.  
— Ríndanse— dijo Jaina avanzando lentamente junto a Ben, el almirante estaba furioso, sacó su pistola láser y apuntó a los Jedi, los soldados se colocaron de rodillas con las manos detrás de la cabeza, al igual que los técnicos. Todos estaban cubiertos con máscaras.  
— Este asalto lo ganamos, rindese almirante— dijo Ben caminando en dirección del almirante Retriev, el hombre retrocedió hasta sentir el tablero en su espalda baja, el sable de Ben estaba muy cerca de su pecho— Saque el veneno ambiental.  
— No lo haré— y señaló al técnico del otro lado— ¡Use el nuke ahora!

El técnico tecleó rápido y apuntó sus cañones al destructor estelar _Davin Fel, _segundos después no paso nada.  
— Señor…algo ha bloqueado el arma— dijo el técnico mientras el nerviosismo se notaba en el almirante, que miraba con aprensión el sable de Ben, que se acercaba poco a poco.  
— Hágalo o…bueno, haré lo que deba hacer— dijo Ben, fríamente, Jaina se acercó lentamente a su primo. El almirante sacó una vibrocuchilla y se lanzó contra el Jedi, Ben movió su sable, amputándole la mano; el almirante cayó al suelo de rodillas, mirando el muñón, Jaina se acercó al técnico.  
— Si sacas el veneno ambiental, regresarás a tu planeta en cuestión de días— susurró Jaina, usando el truco mental Jedi, el técnico parpadeó y retiró el veneno ambiental. El humo verde se disipó en segundos. Jaina se giró a los CYV— Llévese a estos a la nave, esposados.

Los droides CYV sujetaron a los prisioneros y los retiraron del centro de mando, Jaina buscó su radio transmisor.  
— Jag…misión cumplida, regresemos a Coruscant.

_..,.._

Allana caminaba por los pasillos del destructor estelar _Doble Luna_. Tan sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que fueron rescatados de Shili y ahora iban en dirección a Coruscant. Se detuvo, donde se apoyó en la pared, mirando al techo gris donde suspiró; examinó sus sentimientos donde supo que amaba a Zach; no sabia desde cuando; tal vez desde su pequeña aventura en Kargan, tal vez cuando el mandaloriano Brack lanzó la bomba hacia Zach, saliendo vivo por un pelo, algo que le preocupó mucho o la cena del año pasado. Sonrió y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala médica, un lugar pequeño con un numero limitado de camas, sólo habían dos droides y dos pacientes: Zach Duty, que se hallaba echado mirando al techo y uno durmiendo de espaldas a la puerta.

Zach la vio y se enderezó, sonriéndola; Allana avanzó hasta él.]  
— Te vez mejor.— dijo Allana.  
— Me siento bien ahora— dijo Zach, los dos sólo se limitaron a observar, ella se percató que era muy simpático el chico; su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, rompiendo el contraste de ir siempre peinado; la joven Jedi se sentó en el borde la cama y se acercó a besarlo. Zach Duty pasó su mano sobre la cabellera pelirroja de la Jedi, sintiéndose reconfortado, se separaron ligeramente, pero él apartó un mechón rojo del rostro de Allana, vio sus ojos grises.  
— Eres valiente, luchadora y siempre sales a la defensa de quien amas; eso me gusta de ti, Allana, además eres muy hermosa— dijo Zach, ocasionando que ella sonriera con cierto rubor.  
— Gracias, Zach pero tu también eres valiente y guapo— dijo Allana y los dos rieron, ella le tomó la mano, sintiéndola calida.  
— ¿Sabes que mi abuelo estuvo casado con una hapana?— dijo Zach, Allana abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— ¿En serio?  
— Bueno, obviamente no era de la nobleza; es una mujer hapana común y corriente; fue a Coruscant a trabajar cuando conoció a mi abuelo; él era un oficial del Imperio.  
— ¿Tu abuelo y tu padre han estado con el Imperio?  
— Mi abuelo fue un oficial del Imperio, nunca llegó a destacar pero fue el que trabajó junto con el jefe Jagged Fel y mi padre; estuvo con el Remanente Imperial luego lo dejó para unirse a la policía de la Alianza Galáctica; ahora está jubilado.  
— ¿Sabes que el jefe Jagged Fel, es mi tío? Aunque no de sangre, pero es el esposo de mi tía Jaina.  
— Ah…que curioso, estoy saliendo con la sobrina de mi jefe— bromeó Zach, algo azorado y recién dándose cuenta, Allana le sonrió.— ¿Quieres estar conmigo?— preguntó esta vez, serio.  
— Yo ya estoy contigo, alférez— dijo Allana, Zach se acercó y la besó.

...

Ben miraba por la ventana del centro médico; Aleq dormía en sus brazos y ya habían pasado horas desde que regresó del combate, ahora la Alianza Galáctica tenia la nave como un trofeo de guerra. Vio como el droide médico le retiraba el cordón, el Jedi entró y se acercó al droide.  
— El veneno ha sido retirado de su cuerpo, caballero Jedi. En cuestión de segundos, despertará— dijo el droide, Ben se sentó, esperando que su mujer despertase; el droide se retiró del cuarto pero Vestara, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Respondía los estímulos pero seguía en un sueño; Ben se impacientó y el pequeño Aleq se despertó; vio a su madre e intentó alcanzarla.  
— Ves…vamos, cariño— susurró Ben, acariciando la mano de la mujer, Aleq empezó a llorar, Ben se puso de pie; acunando al niño en sus brazos y se dio la vuelta donde vio a su padre; Luke Skywalker. Él se acercó y cogió al niño en sus brazos, mientras Ben se acercaba a Vestara.  
— Vamos, Ves…Aleq necesita a su mamá— dijo Ben, sintió sus ojos arder. Quería hacer algo, no sabia como empezar, colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de ella y empezó a usar la Fuerza, tratando de curarla. No era un Jedi curandero, sólo podía curarse así mismo pero haría el intento; Luke miraba la escena, recordándole un poco lo que le pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Aleq se calló en unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y Luke sintió que la Fuerza fluía intensamente en él y se unió al de Ben.

Vestara Khai no podía despertarse, se hallaba en una especie de sala blanca; estaba confundida y tenia frío. Podía sentir a Ben y a su hijo Aleq; tratando de reanimarla, se giró y vio una sombra blanca; tenia una forma femenina pero ella no podía verle bien la cara, debido a la luz intensa.  
— Debes regresar, Khai— dijo la sombra, Vestara se confundió aún mas por saberse su apellido— Ellos te necesitan, usa la Fuerza; hazla estallar

Vestara cerró los ojos y se concentró, dejó que la Fuerza fluyera dentro de ella, sintió arder su cuerpo y lo hizo estallar.

Abrió los ojos y dio un sobresalto, miraba el techo; aun jadeando se giró para ver a Ben que estaba apoyado en la cama; él la miraba sorprendido y se acercó a besarla. Luke sonrió mientras Aleq estiraba sus brazos; el Jedi se acercó a la cama donde estaba Vestara, que se enderezó; ella no recordaba el sueño que tuvo; el de una mujer misteriosa que le ayudó a volver en si.  
— Te he echado de menos, Ves— dijo Ben; Luke se acercó con el pequeño en brazos, ofreciendo a Vestara; ella sujetó al pequeño con cuidado y lo acunó.— Él también te echó de menos, Ves. Temí perderte.  
— Aquí me tienes, Ben; nunca me perderás— dijo Vestara y volvió su vista al pequeño que agitaba sus manitas, ella le acarició su pequeña cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente— Mami esta aquí, Aleq.  
— Mami— balbuceó Aleq, los tres presentes se sorprendieron, Vestara no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.  
— ¿Ha dicho su primera palabra? Es un chico listo— dijo Ben emocionado, se dirigió a su padre— Papá ¿le nombramos Maestro Jedi?— bromeó Ben mientras Luke sonreía. Vestara abrazó a su hijo, colocándolo en su hombro, Ben se sentó en la cama, al lado de Vestara, colocó su brazo por encima del hombro de su mujer mientras le besaba la cabeza.  
— ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?— susurró Ben, ella asintió mientras daba suaves masajes en la espalda del niño. — Pronto esta guerra acabará y volveremos a casa.  
— Vayamos a Anzant, Ben. Ahí nos casamos, tuvimos nuestra luna de miel y creo que pasar unas semanas ahí con Aleq serán maravillosas— susurró Vestara, mirando a Ben.  
— Me parece bien, Ves. Anzant es hermoso en esta época del año— bromeó.


	17. Toma de Rinti

Jaina podía verlo en su cabina de su Ala-X. Ya había pasado horas desde que regresó de Coruscant con el nuevo botín y ahora iba rumbo al planeta Rinti, uno de los que conforman el Principado de Uku. Dos destructores estelares iban a la cabeza mientras la Jedi sobrevolaba sola, los demás del escuadrón Pícaro aún estaban en los dos destructores estelares.  
Atacar un planeta del Principado era una buena estrategia, el almirante Feterron, quien ocupaba uno de los destructores estelares estuvo de acuerdo y comandaba el ataque y ahora, muy cerca del planeta, daba órdenes de soltar los cazas. Bajo la parte inferior, salieron los Alas del escuadrón y Jaina se colocó a la cabeza.  
— Desplegar alas, Líder Pícaro, listo— dijo Jaina por medio de su radio, y fue escuchando a cada piloto nombrarse.

Cazas ukuanas se acercaban a defender el planeta, los dos destructores estelares se colocaron en posición defensiva, Jaina y el escuadrón Pícaro se adelantaron, uniéndose en el combate espacial, Jaina viró su Ala a la derecha, pulverizando un caza enemigo; mientras buscaba una manera de romper la formación defensiva; el destructor estelar lanzó un rayo pulverizador que fulminó en el camino varios cazas enemigos, ya estaban muy cerca del planeta Rinti, cuando apareció un crucero ukuano.

Jaina se acercó a la antena y lo hizo estallar, maniobró su Ala hacia abajo; siendo perseguida por dos alas enemigos, ella iba en zigzag hasta colocarse de espaldas del crucero ukuano, se dio la vuelta y pulverizó a un perseguidor y luego empezó a seguir al otro, hasta lograrlo desaparecerlo.  
El crucero ukuano apuntaba a uno de los destructores estelares, Jaina se colocó debajo del crucero y apuntó la parte inferior de la nave, soltando dos disparos de protones y se alejó rápidamente. El crucero ukuano se partió en dos y descendía hacia el planeta, bajo una llamarada intensa, los dos destructores estelares se acercaron al planeta Rinti, seguido de los Ala-X.  
— ¿Descendemos al planeta, almirante Feterron?— preguntó Jaina.  
— Avise a su escuadrón, teniente Solo; vamos a ocupar el planeta.

Los pobladores del planeta Rinti veían asombrados a los soldados de la Alianza Galáctica y algunos droides CYV caminar por la ciudad, ahí en los cielos, se veían los dos destructores estelares; en un blanco perlado. Algunos Ala-X surcaban los cielos mientras Jaina Solo caminaba hacia el edificio donde estaba el gobernador local, le seguía el almirante Ferreton, un hombre anciano de un gran bigote blanco.  
— Espero que el gobernador local no oponga resistencia, teniente Solo— el almirante llegando a la puerta, los droides CYV se colocaron delante de ellos, Jaina miró fijamente la puerta.  
— A algunos les gusta resistirse, almirante. Puedo captar a un puñado de ukuanos listos para darnos una emboscada— dijo Jaina, pasando su mano sobre su sable de luz.  
— Eso seria una mala idea ¿no lo cree, teniente Solo? Prácticamente hemos capturado al planeta, seria cuestión de horas que arriben más destructores estelares.  
— Eso es cierto, almirante. Déjeme ocuparme de ellos y convencer al gobernador local; yo siendo una Maestra Jedi del Alto Concejo, puedo "solucionarlo".— dijo Jaina adelantándose al grupo, colocó su mano a la puerta y sintió a los ukuanos; unos nerviosos, otros con miedo y el resto decidido. Respiró y empujó con la Fuerza la puerta, tumbándola, los soldados ukuanos no dispararon debido a que Jaina los tenia inmovilizados.— Ukuanos, ya es suficiente sangre que se ha derramado; los voy a soltar pero prométame que no van a disparar.— dijo Jaina, sintió que ellos estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras, así que ella los soltó. El puñado de soldados ukuanos bajaron sus rifles y colocaron sus manos a la cabeza, los droides CYV los rodearon mientras entraba el almirante, sonriente.  
— Buen trabajo, teniente Solo.  
— No he terminado, almirante— dijo Jaina, dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino en dirección a una oficina. La sala era grande, cubierto de mármol; los soldados ukuanos se ubicaron en una pared, sentados con las manos en la cabeza, delante de ellos estaban los CYV, apuntándolos, los soldados de la AG, con uniformes negros se colocaron en las escaleras y ventanas, otros se dirigieron a la puerta donde estaría el gobernador, Jaina lo abrió con la Fuerza.

El gobernador estaba sentado en su escritorio, con una mano en la frente y actitud derrotada.  
— Bueno…nos rendimos. Ustedes ganan— dijo el gobernador de Rinti, un hombre gordo y de escaso cabello, se cubrió los ojos con grandes ojeras.  
— Buena decisión— dijo Jaina y se dirigió al almirante, mientras los soldados de la AG entraban a la estancia, un cuarto amplio y un gran ventanal donde se veía el campo del planeta.— Voy a dejar el planeta; ahora puede ocuparse usted aquí— dijo Jaina y el almirante asintió.

...

**Hangar de Coruscant, mientras Rinti es asediado.  
**Una nave transporte de ingeniería chiss estaba encendida, lista para partir. Jagged Fel caminaba junto con sus padres, el barón Soontir Fel y Syal Antilles en dirección a la nave, un droide de gran tamaño cargaba el equipaje de la pareja. Se detuvieron muy cerca de la rampa cuando el droide se dirigió al barón Fel.  
— Señor ¿Dónde le guardo el equipaje?— dijo con una voz metálica el droide, enorme y con gruesos brazos.  
— Mi esposa le indicará el lugar— dijo Soontir, Syal asintió y se acercó a su hijo, Jag la abrazó.  
— Nos vemos, mamá; cuídense mucho.— dijo Jag, Syal sonrió y le tocó la cabellera entrecana de Jag.  
— Nos vemos pronto, cariño. Mándale mis saludos a Jaina y a mis pequeños nietos.— dijo Syal, Jag le besó en la mejilla y Syal entró a la nave junto con el droide, Soontir se giró hacia su hijo.  
— Estás haciendo las cosas bien, hijo. Claro sin contar con la guerra que tienes.  
— Hago lo posible, papá. Ahora Jaina está con el escuadrón para tomar un planeta del Principado, si uno cae; caerán todas.  
— Es bueno sacar toda la artillería— dijo Soontir, un hombre ya con el cabello blanco y con una barba tipo candado, sólo la perilla era de color negro. Jag asintió y le entregó un holo mensaje.  
— Tyler te dejó un mensaje, me lo acaba de enviar vía holo. Espera ansiosamente tu regreso de la Ascendencia Chiss, te estima mucho, papá.— dijo Jag mientras Soontir recogía el holo y sonreía. Se lo guardó en un bolsillo.  
— Supongo que Han se olvidó de mandarme un mensaje.  
— Bueno, él cuenta que a Tyler no se le haya olvidado mencionarlo.— dijo Jag y captó que su padre no se detuvo para hablar de los regalos a sus nietos.  
— Jag…recuerdas lo que te hablé hace un año— dijo el barón Fel, Jag asintió; lo recordaba perfectamente. El barón Fel le habló de restaurar la grandeza del imperio.  
— Lo sé, papá. Pero ¿crees que sea buena idea hacerlo? El Imperio tiene muchos detractores.  
— Pero tú no cometerás los abusos del Imperio. Si, lo reconozco; pero no es el imperio del emperador Palpatine; tú eres el Emperador, Jag; tú puedes marcar la diferencia.  
— Lo tendré en cuenta, papá— dijo Jag y dio un abrazo a su padre— Buen viaje.

Soontir le dio una palmada y se subió al transporte, la rampa se subió y la puerta se cerró. Los motores se encendieron y la nave corrió por la pista antes de alzarse hacia el espacio; Jag estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

...

**Shedu Maad, Templo Jedi escondido.  
**Shedu Maad es uno de los planetas del Consorcio de Hapes; aquí estaban los iniciados Jedi tras la evacuación de Ossus, sólo cuando la guerra haya finalizado, ellos volverán a la academia de aquel planeta.

La caída de Rinti fue un golpe muy duro para el Principado de Uku, la Alianza Galáctica tomó el planeta, un día después, fue el turno de Keon. Ahora el Principado de Uku estaba acorralado de perder dos planetas de cinco lo cual aumentó la moral de la Alianza Galáctica. Jaina Solo reunió al grupo Darkmeld en Shedu Maad para un ataque al templo Sith.

La Jedi estaba en el hangar cuando escuchó dos voces muy conocidas, llamándola; ella se giró y vio a sus dos hijos, los gemelos corrían hacia ella, Jaina sonrió y extendió los brazos.  
— ¡Mamá, te echamos de menos!— dijo Han Fel sin dejar de sonreír, Jaina besó en la frente a sus dos retoños.  
— Yo también, niños— dijo Jaina y luego abrazó a Tyler— Me alegra verte bien, Ty; si alguien intenta tocarte; iré yo a partirle las piernas— dijo Jaina, medio en broma, medio en serio; Tyler sonrió con los labios.  
— ¿Darás una clase, mamá?— dijo Tyler, Jaina negó con la cabeza.  
— Me reuniré con unos colegas.  
— ¿Podemos verlos?— dijo Han, entusiasmado, Jaina negó sonriente.  
— Lo siento, niños pero aún no pueden estar en reuniones Jedi.

Los jóvenes agacharon la cabeza pero Jaina los animó, caminando con ellos y deteniéndose en un pasillo, donde tras una puerta apareció un hombre alto, de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, Jaina reconoció al hombre, los niños lo miraban pero ya lo conocían; puesto que él los recibió cuando llegaron al planeta.  
— ¡Caballero Zekk!— dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo para saludarlo, Zekk estuvo sorprendido y los saludó con un apretón de manos, Jaina se acercó a Zekk, su mejor amigo de la infancia.  
— ¡Cuánto tiempo, Zekk!— dijo Jaina, sonriendo y se dirigió a los gemelos— Niños ¿pueden ir a mi nave a ver si me han dejado mensajes?— y los chicos se dieron la vuelta, corriendo por el callejón.  
— Si que están grandes, Jaina— dijo Zekk, Jaina asintió y lo abrazó fuerte, sorprendiendo al Jedi pero igualmente le correspondió— Ah…la distancia nos separó pero igual te sigo apreciando, Jaina.  
— Yo igualmente, Zekk y ahora estás mas viejo— bromeó Jaina, Zekk se rió.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jaina?  
— Espero a los caballeros Jedi para atacar Thangel— susurró Jaina— Me gustaría que te unieras, Zekk.  
— Cuenta conmigo, Jaina.

Horas después llegaron los Jedi miembros de Darkmeld incluyendo también a los contrabandistas Ewan y Nive, Zach Duty y Allana. El grupo estaban en un cuarto pequeño iluminada por un antorcha, los miembros se hallaban sentados en una silla de madera en forma circular, Jaina tenia en la mano un holo donde estaba la figura azul de Danni Quee.  
— He mandado espías a los planetas del Principado de Uku, lo cual confirmaron nuestras sospechas: Thangel está el templo Sith pero ¿Cuántos hay? No lo sé; les he ordenado explícitamente que no se acerquen— dijo Danni Quee mientras el resto de los miembros escuchaban con atención — Luego está Uku; su punto débil es un lugar donde lo llaman Plaza General; tomar ese lugar, prácticamente el Principado cae. Por cierto, en Thangel no hay civiles por el momento, así que si atacan, no habrá victimas colaterales— terminó de hablar Danni.  
— Gracias, Danni. Fue muy útil— dijo Jaina— Ahora es el momento de asaltar el templo Sith.  
— Gracias, Jaina, me encantó ayudarlos; hasta luego— dijo Danni y desapareció la figura azul. Jaina se puso de pie al igual que el resto de los miembros.  
— ¿Cuál es el plan?— dijo Ben, a su costado estaba Vestara Khai, recuperada de las toxinas que tuvo en su cuerpo, ellos dejaron al pequeño Aleq al cuidado de su abuelo Luke.  
— Iré a Uku con Zach Duty a tomar la ciudad— dijo Jag muy serio y se dirigió a Shaula Draco— Me gustaría contar con tu ayuda, caballero Draco.  
— Cuente conmigo, Jefe Fel; estoy para ayudarlo— dijo Shaula Draco, tan serio que sorprendió a Allana.  
— Yo también quisiera unirme a ustedes, tío Jag— dijo Allana y su mirada se cruzó con Zach, lo cual tuvieron que forzar a no sonreír. Jag asintió.  
— Eres muy buena Jedi, Allana. Dos son mejores que uno— dijo Jag.— Obviamente iremos acompañados de droides CYV y de destructores estelares. Rinti, Keon y ahora Valkas han sido tomadas.  
— Que bueno escucharlo— dijo Tahiri, con los brazos cruzados.  
— El resto iremos a Thangel, el único que falta— dijo Jaina y se dirigió a los dos contrabandistas— Le mandaré ahora un mensaje encriptado a los Orade para reservar los uniformes y que ustedes los recojan.  
— Claro— dijo Ewan asintiendo.  
— Bien, la reunión ha terminado, los esperamos en el hangar.

Todos salieron de la habitación, Ewan y Nive se dirigieron al hangar donde se colocaron al pie de la nave que una vez perteneció a un buen amigo de ellos, Ji Diman Ka; él legó la nave a su nuevo compañero, Keth que ahora se encontraba en Zenama Sekot. Él no tuvo problemas en prestarles la nave.  
— Bien, éste es el plan, Nive— dijo Ewan colocándose frente a frente de la hermosa zeltron, ella lo miró con atención— Iré a Mandalore en una nave prestada y tú iras a Kessel con la _Desolada_ donde me esperarás. Sacaré el cargamento y lo pondremos en la _Desolada _y nos regresamos a Shedu Maad— dijo Ewan, Nive asintió.  
— Entiendo y nos vemos, Ewan— dijo Nive, guiñándole un ojo, Ewan sonrió y se fue a otro lado donde le esperaba su nave, Nive subió a la _Desolada_.

Mientras Jaina se colocaba detrás de unas cajas donde sacó una radio transmisor, puso unos códigos y le dejó un mensaje a Ghes Orade y Mirta Gev: "Les envío a un compañero contrabandista a recoger los trajes, son cincuenta Jedi, el contrabandista se llama Ewan" terminó de escribir Jaina, puso códigos y se lo mandó al radio transmisor de Ghes Orade. Se lo guardó y salió del pequeño escondite donde estaba y fue donde estaba Jag, de pie en el hangar.  
— ¿Estás listo, Jag?  
— Muy listo, Jaina— dijo Jag y la miró— He visto a Zekk.  
— ¿Te saludó?  
— Si.

Jaina sonrió, rodeó sus brazos en la cintura de Jag y lo besó


	18. Shedu Maad

Jaina estaba sentada en una caja, aún en el hangar esperando la llegada de los Jedi y de los contrabandistas, escuchó un ruido y alzó la vista; dos naves transporte lambda aterrizaban, se deslizaron por el piso y las alas se desplegaron hacia arriba. Ambas rampas se bajaron, descendiendo en ellas los caballeros Jedi, Jaina se puso de pie y se acercó hacia el maestro Kyp Durron, que se acercaba hacia la maestra Jedi.  
— Maestra Solo, no me extraña que hayas formado un grupo— dijo Kyp con una sonrisa, Jaina sonrió.  
— Maestro Durron, no me extraña que se uniese a la lucha.  
— Por los viejos tiempos, Solo; me gusta luchar a tu lado— dijo Kyp mientras pasaba una mano sobre el hombro de Jaina, ella vio a los Jedi que se reunían en el hangar: Valin y Jysella Horn se colocaron juntos muy cerca de Jaina, los caballeros Rivai, Huli, Bandy Geffer, Waxarn Kel, las Damas Raharra Lapti, Seha Dorvald, Vekki y otros Jedi más, dando un total de cincuenta Jedi contando a los Jedi miembros del Darkmeld y a Zekk.  
— Gracias por venir Caballeros Jedi— dijo Jaina en general, los Jedi se inclinaron a modo de respeto a la maestra Jedi y caminaron por el hangar, buscando un lugar para descansar.  
— Iré a meditar un rato, Solo— dijo Kyp y ella asintió, viendo como Kyp dejaba el hangar, luego vio a Allana acercarse a ella.  
— Tía Jaina, veo que han llegado— dijo Allana mirando a los Jedi pasar por su lado, Jaina asintió pero seguía mirando a su sobrina y le sonrió.  
— Tienes un brillo, Allana— dijo Jaina y la joven se ruborizó.  
— Tía…estoy enamorada— dijo Allana, con una tímida sonrisa, Jaina colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina.  
— ¿De quién, niña?  
— Zach Duty— dijo Allana, Jaina alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.  
— ¿El muchacho que ayuda a tu tío Jag?— preguntó la maestra Jedi, la joven Jedi asintió y ella le abrazó.  
— Me alegro por ti, mereces ser feliz.  
— Gracias, tía Jaina.— dijo Allana mientras se separaba de su tia— He escuchado de los karganos.  
— Si, algo muy terrible para ellos— dijo Jaina, enfocando su vista en su sobrina, la joven Jedi, desvió su vista hacia la entrada del hangar.  
— No siento pena...tia, en el fondo, muy en el fondo; he llegado a pensar que se lo merecían. ¿Es bueno eso? ¿es normal no sentir pena por ellos?

Jaina colocó su mano en la espalda de su sobrina, entendia lo que sentia; podia sentir una pequeña confusion en ella. Algo normal despues de haberlo vivido hace dos años.  
— Ellos te han quitado algo que estimabas; a dos personas que querias mucho; yo pienso que…es comprensible. Mientras no sientas regocijo ni desees más desgracias para ellos, no deberias preocuparte. Es normal que sientas lástima por ellos; ahora han tenido que emigrar a otro planeta para poder sobrevivir.  
— He llegado a sentir odio hacia ellos— dijo Allana mirando a su tia, ella asintió comprensiva.  
— Te entiendo y no te juzgo ¿has canalizado esos sentimientos?— dijo Jaina, Allana asintió.  
— Ya no los detesto…me son indiferentes. Pero siento algo de lástima; porque ha pesar que han asesinado a varios seres de la galaxia; aún seres que sienten dolor.— dijo Allana, Jaina colocó su mano en el hombro de la joven Jedi.

Pasó un día y Jaina volvió al hangar esperando la llegada de los contrabandistas, vio a sus hijos muy cerca de ella, jugando entre ellos; los vio sonriendo y regresó su mirada al hangar. Minutos después apareció la _Desolada _aterrizando y deslizándose por la pista de aterrizaje, Jag lo vio y se acercó donde estaba su esposa; la maestra Jedi se puso de pie pero no se acercó hasta ver que la nave se detuvo por completo.  
Los dos caminaron rápidamente viendo como se bajaba la rampa de la _Desolada_, descendiendo en ella los dos contrabandistas; se les veían sastifechos.  
— Buen día; les he traído "regalos"— dijo Ewan dando una cabezada en dirección a la compuerta de cargamento de la nave, Jaina y Jag lo siguieron, Nive bajó la compuerta y Ewan entró; segundos después apareció con una caja enorme con pequeñas ruedas, la deslizó por la rampa y abrió la caja.— Tiene una nota— dijo el contrabandista entregando una cartilla a Jaina, ella lo leyó, sonrió y se lo pasó a Jag.  
— "_Nuestro regalo de bodas para el matrimonio Fel. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, ya saben; mas vale tarde que nunca_. _Disfrútenlo. Matrimonio Orade"—_ leyó Jag y sonrió— ¿Sabes que creo, Jaina? Qué es el mejor regalo de bodas que hemos tenido.  
— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jag— dijo Jaina sacando un paquete sellado— Yo estoy pensando un regalo de bodas para ellos también.  
Los gemelos Fel dejaron de jugar y observaron la escena: Jaina y Jag repartían unos paquetes a los Caballeros y Damas Jedi, ellos lo recibían y se iban hacia los vestidores, ellos estaban muy intrigados lo que pasaba.

Minutos después, Jaina y Jag estaban con sus uniformes al igual que los Jedi: las hombreras iban juntas con el peto que cubrían el pecho y el abdomen, guanteletes hasta el codo pero dejando descubiertos los dedos, todo eso de color beige oscuro; debajo de la armadura tenían una especie de traje negro al igual que el pantalón y las botas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas y la ultima pieza del uniforme, una capa negra. El escudo de la Alianza Galáctica estaba pintado en ambos lados de las hombreras.

Los Jedi formaron un circulo, quedando en el medio el matrimonio Fel, los gemelos Fel veían la escena maravillados, a Tyler le encantó el diseño de las armaduras y soñó con portar una así.  
— Ahora somos los Caballeros de la Alianza Galáctica; este es el último paso para derrotar definitvamente al Principado de Uku. Valkas se sublevó pero gracias a la oportuna ayuda de las naves del Consorcio de Hapes, logramos dominarlos. El Consorcio nos ayudará a tomar Uku mientras ustedes irán a Thangel, a derrotar a la Dama Sith.— exclamó Jag.  
— Yo y Ben la buscaremos mientras ustedes luchan contra sus guerreros Sith. Que la Fuerza nos acompañe.— dijo Jaina

Jag se fue a la nave lambda seguido por Zach Duty, Shaula Draco y Allana Solo, las capas de ellos provocaban susurros, Shaula miró a Allana y los dos sonrieron.  
— Que la Fuerza nos acompañe— susurró Shaula.  
Los Jedi liderados por Jaina y Ben ingresaron en las otras dos naves tipo lambda, en dirección a Thangel. Los dos contrabandistas se quedaron en el planeta, observando como los Jedi se retiraban hacia el combate que se iba a iniciar.

...

Las dos naves lambda aterrizaron en Thangel, un planeta minero y de nula vegetación, los Jedi descendieron de la nave y se acercaron a la colina, Jaina lideraba el grupo, el aire revoloteaba su cabellera y las capas de los Jedi; el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte; debajo de ellos podían ver el templo Sith, que se erigía imponente, se deslizaron colina abajo, si encender sus sables de luz.

No tuvieron problemas al aterrizar, los Jedi caminaron lentamente hasta detenerse, muy cerca de la puerta del templo Sith, Jaina y Ben al igual que los Jedi, sacaron sus sables de luz sin encenderlas aún, un Sith apareció en la entrada.  
— Bienvenidos, Jedi— dijo el Sith y detrás de él, aparecieron más Sith, donde encendieron todos sus sables de luz carmesí— Han venido a morir aquí.  
— Junto con ustedes— dijo Jaina y encendió su sable de luz, y luego el resto de los sables de luz de los Jedi resonaron en el ambiente.

Y los Sith se lanzaron en grupo, los Jedi se desplegaron, iniciando la batalla; Jaina y Ben se juntaron y repelieron los ataques de los Sith, Ben movió su sable y cortó en dos al Sith mientras Jaina decapitaba a uno y los dos se metieron al templo, buscando a la reina Selene Blacker, mas conocida como Darth Satana.  
Tahiri Veila, usando el sable de luz de Anakin, luchaba contra un Sith zabrak, el alienígena usó la Fuerza pero Tahiri lo contuvo y saltó dando una vuelta, cayendo a la espalda del Sith, él se giró y la Jedi blandió el sable de forma horizontal, él cayó al suelo levantando la arena, Tahiri se dio la vuelta, para contener el ataque sorpresa de un Sith, él la empujó pero Tahiri usó el golpe de la Fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo.

Jysella Horn, la hija del maestro del Alto Concejo Jedi, Corran Horn; se vio rodeada de dos Sith, uno de ellos se lanzó con fuerza pero golpeó el sable en el costado izquierdo, matándolo, el otro la empujó con la Fuerza pero Jysella lo contuvo y usó los rayos de la Fuerza; la Jedi no pudo contener y cayó de espaldas, el Sith atrapó el sable de la Jedi y le sonrió de forma maligna.  
— Estás perdida, Jedi— dijo el Sith y encendió el otro sable, y se acercó lentamente hacia Jysella, ella retrocedió, sin saber que hacer; el Sith levantó los dos sables pero alguien le atravesó el pecho; cayó con un estruendo; Valin Horn estaba de pie con el sable en forma vertical; le dio el sable de su hermana.  
— ¿Estás bien, Sella?— preguntó Valin Horn, la Jedi asintió, encendiendo su sable de luz.— Ayuda a Zekk.  
Jysella asintió y buscó a Zekk con la mirada hasta encontrarlo, él terminaba de derrotar a un Sith nautolano y corrió hacia él para apoyarlo en la lucha.

Jaina y Ben corrían por los pasillos del templo ovalado de los Sith, estaban iluminados por varias antorchas, subieron por las escalinatas cuando dos Sith les cortaron el camino.  
— ¡Hasta acá llegaron, sucios Jedi!

Ben lo empujó con la Fuerza, el Sith cayó sentado y Ben le abrió la garganta mientras Jaina hundía su sable en el vientre del Sith, los dos prosiguieron con su camino hasta llegar la parte alta del templo, un lugar de cielo abierto y amplia explanada; Darth Satana de estaba de espaldas mirando el horizonte, se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras se bajaba la capucha y se retiraba la túnica al mismo tiempo que los Jedi se retiraban las capas.  
— Bienvenidos, caballeros Jedi; han venido a morir aquí.  
— Y tú con nosotros— dijo fríamente Ben, Darth Satana sonrió mientras sus ojos, sus iris, se teñían de un amarillo intenso.  
— Caballero Skywalker— dijo Darth Satana mientras sacaba su látigo láser sin encenderlo, Ben lo tenia apagado— Nos volvemos a encontrar pero esta vez no te perdonaré la vida.  
— Eso lo sé, Satana pero esta vez…no te vas a escapar.— dijo Ben encendiendo su sable de luz, colocando a la altura de su pecho, la luz azul se reflejó en su armadura beige, Satana avanzó lentamente.  
— Maestra Solo…hasta ahora no nos hemos enfrentado— dijo Darth Satana mirando a Jaina— ¿Te dieron el titulo de Maestro al asesinar a tu hermano?  
— No. Me dieron el título al salvar a mis compañero de gente de tu tipo— dijo Jaina, sin perder la compostura mientras encendía su sable de luz y colocándolo de forma horizontal, la luz púrpura iluminó su rostro.

Darth Satana sonrió y blandió su látigo láser hacia los Jedi, ellos se desplegaron a los costados, evitando el ataque de la Sith. La mujer Sith usó los rayos de la Fuerza, tan intensos que los dos contenían con sus sables de luz, luego blandió el látigo hacia Ben; él rodó en el suelo y sacó un sable de luz corta; sorprendiendo a Darth Satana; ella volvió a blandirlo y Ben lo contuvo con su shoto, el látigo se tensó, Ben y Darth Satana lo jalaban mientras Jaina dio un gran salto, Darth Satana saltó hacia atrás, evitando que la Jedi le abriera la cabeza, Darth Satana usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Jaina lo contuvo con su sable de luz y vio el rostro de Anakin Solo, su hermano menor.  
— ¿Me matarás al igual que hiciste con Jacen?— dijo Darth Satana usando la imagen del hermano fallecido de Jaina, ella no pudo controlarlo; se enfureció y atacó con rabia a Darth Satana.  
— ¡No uses la imagen de mi hermano!— gritó Jaina, golpeando su sable contra el látigo, Darth Satana se hizo a un lado y blandió el látigo, dándole en el brazo de la Jedi y luego los rayos, deslizándose por el piso, Ben apareció en su espalda y ella le dio un rodillazo en el vientre, Ben retrocedió pero su peto le protegió el golpe. Le empujó con la Fuerza pero Darth Satana usó los rayos de la Fuerza, lo cual Ben lo contuvo con su sable y rápidamente Darth Satana blandió el látigo, Ben movió la cabeza y sintió como él látigo rozaba su sien izquierda, sintiéndolo arder. El Jedi rodó por el suelo, se llevó una mano hacia esa parte de su rostro, le ardía y estaba seguro que le habrá dejado una marca de quemadura.

Los dragones de batalla hapano, enormes naves del Consorcio de Hapes, rodeaban Uku al igual que los destructores estelares de la Alianza Galáctica, junto con esas naves, estaba el destructor ukuano capturado, colocándose muy cerca del planeta; las alas de batalla del Principado salieron del planeta, dispuestos a defender su territorio, en los destructores estelares salieron el escuadrón de Alas-X, iniciando la batalla espacial. Un dragón hapano logró romper el escudo de defensa ukuano, permitiendo que una centena de lambdas aterrizaran en el planeta.  
Todas lo hicieron en el hangar, una de ellas se abrió, apareciendo en ella, los Jedi Shaula Draco y Allana Solo, acompañando a Jag y a Zach Duty. El resto de naves desplegaron droides CYV, empezando una invasión a Uku.  
Corrieron por el hangar buscando un transporte para llevarlos al Palacio Real de Uku, Jag y Zach estaban detrás de los Jedi, acompañados por un puñado de droides CYV, una gran puerta estaba cerrada, ellos sabían que ahí estaban los transportes y casi no quedaban soldados ukuanos.  
La puerta se abrió hacia arriba, donde estaban dos Sith, con los sables en las manos sin encenderlas; los Jedi y los acompañantes se detuvieron.  
— Hasta aquí, llegó su invasión, Jefe de la Alianza— dijo fríamente Darth Abyss, sus ojos refulgían bajo su capucha, Jag y Zach fruncieron el ceño, Allana y Shaula, con sus sables encendidos los colocaron frontalmente.  
— Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos— dijo Allana, Zach bajó su vista hacia ella pero la joven Jedi no se giró para verlo.  
— Bien…tomaremos otro camino— dijo Jag retrocediendo, siendo seguido por los droides CYV pero Zach estaba de pie, Shaula se giró.  
— Venga, Wampa; los Sith son nuestro plato principal— dijo con tono irónico el Jedi, Zach se dio la vuelta y siguió a Jag, perdiéndose ambos de vista. El hangar, en cuestión de minutos estaba desolado, sólo estaban los Jedi y Sith.  
— Jedi Solo, tu padre Darth Caedus…  
— Mi padre es Jacen Solo, Caballero Jedi de la Alianza Galáctica.— le interrumpió Allana, los Sith se quitaron las capuchas y encendieron sus sables de luz.  
— Aquí morirán, Jedi— dijo Darth Arbmos, el acompañante de Darth Abyss. El Sith dio un gran salto en el aire, Shaula se colocó en posición defensiva; el sable azul del Jedi chocó con intensidad con el sable carmesí del Sith, Darth Arbmos miraba burlonamente al Jedi y lanzó rayos de la Fuerza, el Jedi lo contuvo con una sola mano, evitando que su brazo protésico toque la electricidad.

Darth Abyss se lanzó contra Allana, el Sith golpeaba violentamente el sable esmeralda de Allana, rápidamente sacó su shoto y dio un salto dándole un puntapié, dio una voltereta mientras él estaba algo aturdido, se colocó a la espalda del Sith, él se dio la vuelta rápidamente y bajó el sable con violencia, Allana lo contuvo formando una X y lo empujó con la Fuerza.  
— Nada mal, Jedi.— dijo Darth Abyss.


	19. Caballeros de la Alianza Galáctica

Jaina cogió el shoto de Ben que estaba en el suelo y se lanzó contra Darth Satana, ella blandió el látigo, Jaina lo enrolló con su sable púrpura mientras lanzaba el shoto hacia ella, Darth Satana esquivó y empujó con la Fuerza a la Jedi y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Ben, el Jedi movía su sable con intensidad hasta quedar atrapado en el látigo, Jaina apareció sorpresivamente y bajó su sable de luz, haciendo estallar el látigo láser de la Sith. Ella usó los rayos de la Fuerza con intensidad, lanzándolos por los aires pero ellos, usando la Fuerza, cayeron de pie con las rodillas flexionadas.  
Darth Satana estaba furiosa, sacó su espada de luz mientras botaba su otra arma, inutilizada. Ben atrajo su shoto y se lanzó contra ella, Darth Satana giró su muñeca haciendo estallar el shoto y electrocutó a Ben; Jaina usó la Fuerza para apartar a su primo de la intensidad de los rayos, Ben cayó al suelo, jadeando y la Sith dio un salto y los sables de ella con la de Jaina chocaron en el aire. Jaina giró con rapidez el sable de luz con habilidad y chocó con el sable carmesí de Darth Satana, ella bajó el sable rozándole la ceja derecha y dio un puntapié a la Jedi. Jaina cayó de espaldas, se giró rápidamente, con un gran escozor en su ceja.

..

Vestara Khai combatía contra dos Sith, ella empujó al otro mientras partía en dos a su contrincante, el segundo se lanzó con furia pero ella lo repelió con intensidad y sintió los rayos de la Fuerza, cayó de rodillas y se dio cuenta de un tercero, que le atacó por la espalda; los dos se burlaron y alguien apareció para salvarla, Jin Wesey atravesó su sable en la espalda del Sith, Vestara se puso de pie y lanzó su sable que atravesó el cuello del Sith y lo atrajo a su mano, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el iktotchi, Jin Wesey.  
— Ten cuidado, Dama Khai.  
— Lo siento, Wesey, no lo vi venir— dijo Vestara Khai, dándole la espalda.  
— Yo te cubro la espalda, Khai— dijo el iktotchi, ella se giró y le asintió. El Jedi la siguió.

Valin Horn y Tahiri Veila luchaban espaldas con espaldas con los Sith que se les acercaban. Tahiri tenia una línea roja intensa en el brazo derecho, le dolía pero de alguna manera lo ignoraba mientras Valin defendía con intensidad. Ellos podían sentir como algunos de sus colegas caían en el combate, Valin empujó con la Fuerza a un Sith mientras Tahiri le cortaba las piernas, el Sith la vio y se puso a correr, Tahiri lo empezó a perseguir, Valin lo vio pero decidió no seguirla, sabía que ella no tendría problemas en derrotar a su rival. El Jedi se giró y bloqueó a tiempo el sablazo de un Sith y giró su muñeca, partiéndolo en dos, y vio a Kyp Durron contra cuatro Sith.

El maestro Durron dio un salto y dio una patada en la cara de un Sith, el otro blandió su sable de luz y Kyp giró su muñeca, decapitándolo mientras el otro enarbolaba con rabia pero Kyp lo lanzó hacia el templo, el que recibió una patada en la cara se puso de pie y junto con el otro se lanzaron contra el maestro Jedi, Kyp los contuvo y sintió el ardor atravesándolo la espalda, empujó con la Fuerza a los dos y se giró para ver a otro Sith, mirandolo burlonamente.  
— ¡No!— gritó Valin y corrió hacia el maestro en su ayuda, Kyp no lo escuchó pero blandió su sable rápidamente, decapitándolo a su agresor y sintió otro apuñalamiento en su costado derecho, usó el estallido de la Fuerza, lanzando lejos a sus agresores. Se sentía débil pero no bajó los brazos, sintió a Valin corriendo hacia él.  
— _Detente, chico Horn y mira esto_— le lanzó un mensaje mental al Jedi, él se detuvo, mirando de cerca, dos Sith se pusieron de pie y se lanzaron contra Kyp, él sólo dio un salto y decapitó a los Sith. El cuerpo de Kyp se volvió luminoso, colocó su espada a la altura de su pecho mientras un Sith se acercaba cautelosamente; segundos después; el Sith cayó al suelo sin vida mientras el cuerpo de Kyp dejó de brillar, cayendo al suelo su armadura y su sable de luz. Valin Horn lo supo, sintió a Kyp unirse a la Fuerza;. Valin se acercó y levantó el sable del que fuera el maestro Jedi, se lo guardó mientras aparecía otro Sith, retando al caballero Jedi.

...

Allana esquivaba los rayos de la Fuerza de Darth Abyss, podía sentir el odio y la rabia en él. Ella se puso de pie y extendió una mano donde pudo capturar los rayos de la Fuerza y los hizo desaparecer, Dartrh Abyss se acercó, visiblemente sorprendido.  
— Que habilidad tan asombrosa tienes, Jedi— dijo Darth Abyss y se lanzó contra la Jedi, Allana repelió el sable del Sith, luego pudo contener los violentos embates del Sith. Empujó con la Fuerza a la Jedi pero ella lo repelió, Darth Abyss saltó y cayó con fuerza, los sables chocaron con violencia lo cual hizo tambalear un poco a la Jedi, el Sith cayó a la espalda de la Jedi, se giró al mismo tiempo que ella, chocando con fuerza. Allana supo que estaba en una posición incomoda, con la Fuerza atrajo su shoto y lo deslizó por abajo y lo lanzó hacia el Sith; el sólo retrocedió y lo destruyó en un golpe. Se burló y nuevamente se lanzó contra ella, Allana lo empujó con la Fuerza, haciendolo caer, ella adoptó una posición cautelosa. Darth Abyss extendió su mano y volvió a usar con más intensidad los rayos de la Fuerza, Allana se arriesgó a capturarla con la mano pero no tuvo mucha suerte; gritó y cayó al suelo; Darth Abyss aceleró con la Fuerza una carrera hacia la Jedi caída, colocándose al pie de ella; la joven podía ver al Sith, con el sable carmesí encendido y mirándola de forma burlona.  
— Jedi…mi Señora conoció a tu padre y era Darth Caedus en aquel entonces— dijo Darth Abyss, Allana retrocedió arrastrándose pero se quedó quieta, frunciendo el ceño— Así es Jedi; Darth Caedus buscaba una nave potente, tal como lo tenemos nosotros; una nave capaz de disparar energía nuclear.  
— Eso es mentira— dijo Allana, tratando de localizar su sable de luz pero sin que el lord Sith se diese cuenta, al fondo podía ver a Shaula luchar con intensidad con su rival.  
— No, Jedi. Darth Caedus tenía que elegir dos cosas: llevarse la nave o entregarte a Darth Satana— dijo Darth Abyss, Allana abrió los ojos pero se negó a creerlo.  
— Mi padre quería un futuro diferente; no creo que haya intentado dejar que me instruya en los caminos de la Fuerza una Sith— dijo Allana y localizó su sable de luz, usando su telepatía mientras miraba con firmeza al Sith; él sólo estaba ocupado tratando de enfurecer a la Jedi.  
— Tu padre querías que seas una Sith, tonta. Él fue demasiado débil para darte a Lady Satana.  
— ¡Mi padre fue un Jedi…tal como yo lo soy!— gritó Allana poniéndose de pie mientras su sable de luz volaba hacia ella, encendido. Darth Abyss se hizo a un lado para evitar que el sable le atraviese el cuello, la Jedi lo agarró con una mano y se lanzó contra el Sith, Darth Abyss lo repelió y sintió la presión de la Jedi. Los movimientos de ambos eran muy rápidos, Allana extendió una mano y jaló el brazo del Sith a la derecha y le cortó de un tajo; él cayó de rodillas sin entender como sucedió ese movimiento tan rápido que no lo vio a tiempo. Y Allana hundió el sable en el cuello del Sith.

Mientras ellos luchaban, Shaula Draco contenía los embates del Sith Darth Arbmos, los sables chocaron con mayor intensidad; Darth Arbmos usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Shaula rodó por el suelo; esquivando a tiempo y el Sith se lanzó contra el joven Jedi, Shaula le propinó una patada en el abdomen y él Sith rápidamente le golpeó el pecho con el codo mientras se doblaba en dos, Shaula saltó hacia atrás dando una voltereta, el golpe no le hizo ningún daño. El Sith se puso de pie y dio un gran salto, Shaula lo esperó con el sable en el suelo, vio que el elevaba su sable y bajaba con rapidez, Shaula hizo un movimiento rápido; agitó su sable de luz azul en el aire, cortándole las piernas de Darth Arbmos, que cayó al suelo en un gruñido. Shaula giraba su sable de luz mientras se acercaba al Sith, el caído se dio la vuelta con dificultad y lanzó rayos de la Fuerza, Shaula lanzó su sable de luz hacia él mientras se tiraba a un lado, el sable daba vueltas hasta cortarle el cuello. Shaula se puso de pie mientras recibía el sable de luz con la mano en alto.

...

Darth Satana volvió a usar explosión de la Fuerza, lanzando lejos a sus dos rivales. Jaina cayó al suelo con gran agilidad, con las rodillas flexionadas al igual que Ben. A ella le ardía la ceja mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, Darth Satana levantó su sable de luz mientras miraba con odio a los Jedi; sintió la muerte de Darth Abyss y eso la hizo enojar, Jaina sintió a Kyp unirse a la Fuerza pero trataba de concentrarse en la lucha.  
— _La Fuerza corre en ti, Jaina_— sintió a Kyp hablarle mediante la Fuerza, sabia que ella lo había escuchado puesto que Ben y Darth Satana no hicieron ningún gesto de haber escuchado una voz. Ben contuvo el embate agresivo de Darth Satana, los sables chocaron con violencia y Jaina se unió a la escaramuza, Darth Satana usó una capa de Fuerza que chocó con el sable de la Jedi y se giró dándole un codazo en la boca a Ben y se lanzó contra Jaina, moviendo su sable con rapidez mientras Jaina retrocedía repeliendo los ataques de la Sith, Ben se pasó la manga por los labios y escupió sangre. Giró su sable de luz y se fue en pos de ayudar a su prima, que no podía contener la rapidez demoledora de la Sith, Darth Satana inmovilizó a Jaina con la Fuerza y se giró hacia Ben, usando una imagen mental de Mara Jade; Ben lo sabía; su padre le había advertido de eso pero no quería levantar su sable contra la imagen de su madre y recibió los rayos de la Fuerza; maldiciendo el minuto de duda que tuvo. Jaina se empujó con la Fuerza a Darth Satana, pudiéndose mover de nuevo y se lanzó contra ella; Darth Satana se giró y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro de la Jedi.

Ben se puso de pie, jadeante y se lanzó contra Darth Satana, ella repelió los embates de Ben y nuevamente usó los rayos de la Fuerza y causó una explosión que llevó a Ben a deslizarse por el suelo. Su sable de luz cayó al piso, apagándose mientras rodaba y Ben se deslizó por el suelo como si fuese una barra de jabón, hasta llegar al filo de la tarima, Darth Satana usó los rayos de la Fuerza hacia el filo de la tarima, haciendo que el Jedi pierda el equilibrio y cayó.

Jaina escupió sangre y trató de serenarse al ver a su primo desaparecer de su vista. Sabía que estaba en una gran altura del Templo Sith, estaba segura que no estaba muerto, se limpió la sangre con la manga de su uniforme, miraba a Darh Satana con el ceño fruncido, controlaba su ira que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desatar, la Sith la miraba de forma burlona.  
— Tu amiguito ha muerto ¿Qué harás, Jedi?  
— Él no es mi amigo…es mi familia— Jaina levantó su sable y empujó con la Fuerza Darth Satana, ella esquivó con gracia y nuevamente usó los rayos de la Fuerza, lo contuvo con su sable de luz y sintió sus pulmones cerrarse; Darth Satana la estaba estrangulándola y ella se soltó usando la Fuerza y vio como las dos antorchas se iban hacia ella, los hizo trizas con su sable y vio a Darth Satana, muy cerca de ella y sintió ardor en su pierna derecha. La Sith había hundido su sable de luz en la pierna de Jaina, ella le sonrió de forma maligna.  
— Que suerte, Jedi…que mala puntería la mía— dijo con burla la Sith— y la próxima te abriré el vientre— y usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Jaina gritó y cayó al suelo.— ¡Muere Jedi!— Jaina gritaba mientras recibía los rayos de la Fuerza, retorciéndose en el suelo.

Ben se había sujetado a tiempo en una roca saliente, la cornisa estaba a dos metros de su cabeza, la roca saliente era muy pequeña y sentía que se deslizaba. Acumuló la Fuerza en él y evitó que el pánico le invadiera. Dio un salto y tropezó con una madera, golpeándose en el hombro y nuevamente perdió el equilibrio, sujetándose en otra piedra ornamentada. Maldijo y se enfocó en la cornisa, estaba vez no seria tan torpe; no había objetos que dificultarían su salto, cerró los ojos y se impulsó con la Fuerza, sujetándose a tiempo en la cornisa.

Colocó sus brazos, sujetándose cuando vio a Darth Satana electrocutando a su prima, Jaina jadeaba y se arrastraba por el suelo, con el cabello tapándole la mitad de su rostro, Ben permitió que la ira lo invadiera. Sabía que usar la ira sería un paso hacia el Lado Oscuro, pero estaba seguro de poder controlarla, se impulsó mediante la Fuerza y en el aire, convocó su sable de luz. Lo encendió y cayó con las rodillas flexionadas, Darth Satana se había detenido en usar los rayos y levantó su sable de luz, dispuesta a ejecutar por la espalda a la Jedi, que se encontraba arrastrándose boca abajo; Ben se lanzó contra ella, chocando los sables de luz en el camino.  
— ¿No estabas muerto?— dijo con rabia Darth Satana y sintió la ira en Ben, él sólo la miraba con rabia.  
— Necesitarás más que botarme del techo, su "Alteza"— dijo Ben con un tono burlesco, Jaina se detuvo, jadeando, se dio la vuelta donde vio a Ben, ella podía sentir también la rabia de su primo, sentía que él lo controlaba muy bien.  
— Ah…lo puedo sentir, Jedi; tu rabia…  
— Eso lo sé, muy bien. Pero yo puedo controlarla— dijo Ben y movió su sable de luz a la izquierda, Darth Satana lo bloqueó pero Ben no le dejaba espacio, atacaba con fiereza, en un estilo de lucha que ella no lo previó. Un estilo de lucha, no muy común en los Jedi, Ben controlaba con eficacia, sus ataques eran precisos; Darth Satana no podía contener, los sables se estrellaron, provocando chispazos.

Darth Satana no lo esperó, Ben le agarró de la muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha, le cortaba la mano. Darth Satana no gritó debido a la impresión de la forma rápida y certera del movimiento del Jedi, ella no retrocedió, usó la otra mano para convocar su sable pero Ben nuevamente se la cortó y levantó su sable cuya punta miraba el pecho de la Sith, Darth Satana lo supo y Ben no esperó más, hundió su sable en el corazón de la Sith.  
Darth Satana lanzó un gemido de dolor, sus ojos, cuyo iris que estaban de un amarillo intenso, pasaron al gris habitual; los dos cruzaron las miradas y ella cayó al suelo, con los brazos sin manos, extendidos.  
Ben cayó de rodillas al suelo, apagó su sable de luz y se llevó una mano a la cara, Jaina se colocó de rodillas con dificultad y se acercó a su primo, abrazándolo por la espalda.  
— ¿Estás conmigo, Ben?— preguntó Jaina y sentía la ira en él, disiparse, Ben tenia un gran autocontrol y estaba meditando, tratando de calmarse. Él asintió y se llevó su mano al hombro donde estaba la mano de su prima.  
— Todo a terminado, Jaina— dijo Ben y le ayudó a levantarla— ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con dolor pero no le dio importancia, pero el dolor en su pierna fue intenso así que Ben le ayudó a caminar, apoyado en su hombro; ella levantó su mano y el sable de la Sith voló por los aires, agarrandola, Ben la miró, extrañado.  
— Este es el regalo para los Orade. Un sable de luz tiene mucho valor.  
— ¿Da igual de un Jedi o de un Sith?— preguntó Ben mientras los dos caminaban juntos por la tarima, hasta la entrada del lugar, Jaina asintió.  
— Para ellos, es lo mismo— dijo Jaina, refiriéndose a los mandalorianos y alzó la vista al cielo nocturno— Y creo que los Sith han sido derrotados


	20. Legado

Allana se hallaba de pie ante el cuerpo inerte de Darth Abyss, apagó su sable de luz y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con su amigo Shaula Draco.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el Jedi, Allana asintió— Vayamos a por una nave…debemos encontrar al Jefe Fel y a Zach.— dijo Shaula, empezando a avanzar al mismo tiempo que la chica.  
— _Espera…_

Allana se detuvo, reconocía la voz y hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, era evidente que sólo ella lo escuchó porque Shaula se había alejado un poco, él se dio la vuelta, mirándola.  
— Espérame, Shaula. Quiero…meditar.  
— Esta bien, buscaré un transporte mientras tanto. Luego te buscaré— dijo Shaula y desapareció tras la puerta, Allana se quedó sola, de pie cuando se giró y vio a su padre apareciéndose delante de ella.  
— Allana…  
— Papá— dijo la Jedi, colocándose muy cerca de Jacen Solo; una figura azul y luminosa, Allana recordó el momento del año pasado y se avergonzó— Lo siento, papá; no quería burlarme de ti…  
— No importa, Allana. Lo comprendo y era un momento crítico y peligroso en aquel entonces; por eso le pedí a mi abuelo que intercediese por mí.— dijo Jacen, Allana lo veía y no le veía joven como aquella vez que se le presentó la primera vez.  
— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Darth Abyss? ¿Qué me ibas a entregar a Darth Satana?— preguntó Allana, Jacen la miró intensamente.  
— Cuando tú apenas contabas con cuatro años, yo estuve en Uku. Admito, quería la nave para poner fin a la guerra pero cuando Darth Satana se ofreció a entrenarte como una Sith, me negué, a pesar que era uno. Yo quería un futuro diferente para ti, un camino distinto que tomé en aquella vez. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Allana; serás una gran Jedi como tu tía.— dijo Jacen, Allana sonrió pero ella quería abrazar a su padre, eso la afligía y él lo captó— No te aflijas, Allana.  
— Quiero abrazarte, papá— dijo Allana.  
— Cierra los ojos— dijo Jacen y Allana lo hizo. Sintió una brisa cálida pasar por su rostro, pudo ver una luz a través de sus parpados y lo sintió. Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, ella extendió sus brazos pero no abrió los ojos y lo sintió. Tocó algo suave y fuerte y lo presionó con intensidad, sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas— He venido a despedirme de ti, Allana. Ya no volveré a hablarte y ahora en adelante; tu misma marcarás tu camino; te veré pero no intervendré.

Allana asintió mientras presionaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jacen, en ningún momento abrió los ojos, temiendo arruinar el momento. Ella no se explicaba el hecho de poder abrazar a algo incorpóreo.  
— Te amo, papi y gracias por todo  
— Adiós…mi pequeña

Y sintió aire, sus brazos se encontraron entre si y abrió los ojos. Estaba sola y ya no sintió más a su padre. Jacen se fue para siempre y ella lo sabía; ya se había acostumbrado a oírlo en la Fuerza pero no iba a permitir que eso la angustiara, sabía que él la velaba en otro lado.  
— Limpiaré tu nombre, papi. Te lo prometo— susurró Allana y se dio la vuelta apareciéndose Shaula, bastante agitado.  
— Encontré un transporte, amiga. ¡Vamos ya!— dijo Shaula pero al ver a su amiga restregarse los ojos y caminar rápidamente, algo cabizbaja hacia él le preguntó— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Nada— dijo Allana y él vio los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos de la joven Jedi. Los dos empezaron a caminar pero Shaula no se quedó contento con la respuesta.  
— ¡Vamos! Soy yo, puedes contar conmigo— dijo el joven Jedi, Allana respiró hondamente.  
— Vi a mi padre, vino a despedirse de mi.  
— Oh ¿te habló mediante la Fuerza o se te apareció?— preguntó Shaula mientra corrían por el pasillo.  
— Se me apareció. Pero sabes que, Shaula; yo voy a limpiar el nombre de mi padre.  
— Y lo harás— dijo Shaula y se detuvieron, viendo el transporte donde se iban a ir al palacio.— Eres una gran Jedi, Allana.  
— Tú también lo eres, Shaula— dijo la joven Jedi, el chico sonrió y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su amiga.  
— Te estimo mucho, Allana  
— Somos hermanos Jedi, Shaula. Yo también te quiero.

...

Jag y Zach caminaban por el palacio real del Principado de Uku. Las tropas de la Alianza Galáctica no tuvieron problemas para capturar el palacio y los defensores. Por el cielo ukuano sobrevolaban los Alas-X, confirmando la gran victoria en el espacio aéreo y la rendición de las tropas ukuanas. La gente miraba de forma temerosa y reservada la marcha de los soldados y androides CYV de la Alianza Galáctica.

Jag se detuvo mirando por la ventana, donde pudo apreciar la tropa desfilando y los transportes deteniéndose, Zach cortaba la comunicación en su holoradio y se acercó a Jag.  
— Jefe Fel…he recibido un mensaje de la Maestra Solo. Han logrado derrotar a los Sith— dijo Zach colocándose a la altura de Jag mientras miraba en la ventana.— Ha sido un gran triunfo.

Jag asintió, sumido en sus pensamientos, Zach alzó la vista y observó los destructores estelares, blancos perlados como si fuesen un satélite del planeta, se giró para observar a Jag.  
— ¿Qué está pensando, Jefe Fel?— preguntó Zach Duty, Jag se volteó para mirar al joven alférez.  
— Hablé con mi padre; él me sugirió hacer resurgir el Imperio y yo no lo veo mal.  
— ¿El Imperio? ¿Así de la noche a la mañana?  
— No, será paulatinamente. El Principado de Uku, Zach, ya no existirá; mandaré más destructores estelares a ocupar los cinco planetas y formarán parte de la Alianza Galáctica. Con el tiempo, la Alianza se convertirá en el Imperio que crearé— dijo Jag y empezó a caminar por los pasillos seguido por Zach, él lo escuchaba atento.  
— Estoy de acuerdo señor pero tengo una curiosidad ¿Quién sería su heredero?— preguntó Zach y Jag supo que era una buena pregunta, tenia dos hijos gemelos. Empezó a sospesar hasta llegar una conclusión.  
— Estoy seguro que será Tyler. Han es muy parecido a su madre, él quiere ser un Jedi y ser un excelente piloto y ve a su abuelo materno como una figura a seguir mientras que Tyler, él está mas apegado a mi padre— dijo Jag y giró su cabeza hacia Zach— Le encanta que mi padre le cuente sus historias en los dias de gloria cuando era piloto imperial.  
— ¿Está interesado en la política?— preguntó Zach, alzando las cejas, Jag asintió mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ya muy cerca de la entrada, a los lados de ellos pasaban las tropas de la AG.  
— Si, muy raro en un niño de diez años; no sólo admira a mi padre si no también a su abuela materna, que seguro que sabes que fue Jefe de Estado de la Nueva República, mucho antes de la invasion Vong.

Los dos llegaron a las escaleras, sintiendo la brisa primaveral del planeta ukuano, ya era muy evidente que el planeta estaba ocupado, Jag giró nuevamente su cabeza hacia Zach.  
— Hablaré de esto en el Consejo de Moffs, Zach y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo— dijo Jag, sorprendiendo mucho al joven alférez.  
— ¿Al Consejo de Moffs? Pensé que no permiten la entrada a los que tienen rango bajo.  
— Zach Duty, ya no eres alférez…ahora te nombro Capitán Zach Duty— dijo Jag con una media sonrisa, Zach abrió los ojos y sonrió de felicidad.  
— Gracias, Jefe Fel…es un honor— dijo Zach, visiblemente emocionado.  
— Te lo mereces, Duty; has estado a la altura y no sólo ostentarás el rango si no que también tendrás el control de tu propio destructor estelar: _Doble Luna— _dijo Jag y Zach intentó no abrazarlo. Los dos bajaron por las escaleras hasta que vieron un deslizador estacionarse, Allana bajó del transporte al mismo tiempo que su amigo Shaula, Zach corrió hacia ella, y al llegar; la cargó, besándola. Jag estaba sorprendido pero no Shaula, Zach la colocó en el suelo, con las mejillas rojas y sin importarle que su jefe haya visto la escena, volvió su vista hacia Shaula, que se apartó con las manos levantadas en un gesto teatral.  
— Oye… estoy bien en el suelo— dijo el Jedi en son de broma, Allana y Zach rieron mientras Jag se acercaba al grupo.  
— Vaya…no sabia que salías con mi sobrina.  
— Bueno, no hubo tiempo de comunicarlo, señor— dijo Zach, visiblemente azorado.  
— No te preocupes, capitán Duty, tómate este día libre y mañana a primera hora para la reunión que acordamos— dijo Jag mientras Zach asentía. Allana lo miró sorprendida.  
— ¿Capitán?  
— Si, me ascendió.  
— Felicitaciones, chico— dijo Shaula, sonriendo mientras Zach estiraba la mano, recibiendo el apretón del Jedi.

..o..

**Templo Jedi, Coruscant  
**Fueron diez Jedi caidos y veinte heridos. Los heridos fueron ya curados de sus lesiones y todos los caballeros Jedi al igual que los maestros se hallaban en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant, listo para rendir tributo a los caídos en el asalto en el templo Sith en Thangel.

Ees una sala amplia al cielo descubierto, habían diez piras funerarias pero una estaba al centro, en aquellas piras estaban los cuerpos de los caballeros fallecidos a excepción de una pira donde estaba el uniforme de Kyp Durron. Los Maestros y Caballeros estaban en la Sala, formados en una fila donde al frente de ellos estaban las piras, todos con las cabezas cubiertas con la capucha de las túnicas. El Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker estaba al frente, a sus costados estaban los Maestros del Alto Concejo y atrás el restante de los Caballeros Jedi.  
— Caballero Huli, Dama Thierk, Caballero Feder Thunko, Caballero Brakst, Caballero Geor Fullman, Dama Tari Kient, Dama Wassy Vatten, Caballero Ingart, Caballero Ptkorr y Maestro Kyp Durron— nombró Luke Skywalker a los caídos— Ellos defendieron con honor para una galaxia en paz, sacrificándose por ello. Recordémoslos como fueron en vida y regocijémonos por ellos, porque en la Fuerza se han convertido; no debemos extrañarlos y no debemos llorarlos.— Terminó de hablar Luke y se adelantó un paso, Jaina Solo.  
— Confieso que no he conocido a la mayoría de nuestros hermanos que han partido pero si he conocido a uno en especial; el Maestro Kyp Durron. Lo conocía, cuando perdí a mi hermano menor y la desaparición de mi mellizo en plena guerra Vong, dejé que mi corazón se oscureciera pero estuvo el Maestro Durron, evitando que caiga en el abismo. Tal vez no era un Jedi ejemplar pero fue mi segundo mentor, a él se lo debo todo, tanto como a mi primera maestra, Mara Jade, adiós Kyp Durron y gracias por todo. Y gracias a los Caballeros Jedi que dieron su vida por la galaxia— terminó Jaina Solo, las piras se encendieron y los Jedi empezaron a recitar el código Jedi.

"No existe emoción, sólo existe paz.  
No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento.  
No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad.  
No existe caos, sólo existe armonía.  
No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza"

...

Un día después de las exequias a los caídos, Ben entró al salón del Alto Concejo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Tahiri y a Valin Horn, sólo estaba el Gran Maestro Luke, de pie mirando a los presentes, le sonrió a su hijo.  
— Que bien que has llegado a tiempo, Ben; acércate— dijo Luke y Ben se colocó a la altura de los Jedi, ellos lo miraron también con curiosidad; ahora los tres estaban con sus trajes tradicionales Jedi.  
— Ustedes tres han tenido un papel sobresaliente en estos dos años; incluyendo la guerra de los karganos y el conflicto con el extinto Principado de Uku. Tahiri y Valin, han defendido muy bien el templo de Ossus…  
— Disculpe, Gran Maestro pero…— interrumpió Tahiri.  
— Veila…no podías evitar que se llevasen a los iniciados pero de alguna manera lograste que sean rescatados y no sólo eso, tambien protegiste a tus compañeros en el asalto a Thangel con el caballero Horn. Hace dos años, fuiste decisiva junto con la Maestra Solo y el caballero Skywalker cuando los karganos intentaron invadir Coruscant.— dijo Luke mientras ellos asentían.— Y por eso yo les otorgo el rango de Maestros Jedi— Tahiri Veila y Valin Horn abrieron la boca de la sorpresa pero luego la cerraron y agradecieron al Gran Maestro, luego Luke se acercó a su hijo— Y tu, Ben; has hecho tantas cosas en estos dos años; protegiste la galaxia de los karganos, redimiste a una Sith, que ahora es una Dama Jedi y salvaste a tu prima de la Dama Sith, derrotándola. Ben, ella me contó todo; tu autocontrol de la ira y no caer en el abismo— dijo Luke, Ben asintió pero Luke no estaba enfadado por eso, se le veía orgulloso— A ti también te otorgo el titulo de Maestro Jedi— dijo Luke y Ben no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.  
— Gracias, Gran Maestro Skywalker— dijo Ben y Luke asintió.  
— Ahora en adelante, ustedes dos— dijo Luke, refiriéndose a Tahiri y a Valin— Tienen un asiento en el Alto Concejo Jedi— los dos mencionados agradecieron con una leve inclinación, muy contentos.

Horas más tarde, después de nombrar Maestros Jedi a Ben, Tahiri y a Valin, se convocó a una reunión en el Alto Concejo, reuniéndose todos los Maestros, incluyendo a los dos nuevos. La sala amplia y con los asientos en forma circular, los maestros no estaban sentados, Luke caminó hacia su asiento, con la capucha baja.  
— Ustedes ya lo sabían, yo he informado que dejaré el Concejo cuando la guerra ha finalizado y así fue. Ya he escogido al Maestro que ocupará mi lugar en la Orden Jedi— dijo Luke y se volteó a su izquierda— Yo nombro Gran Maestro a la maestra Jedi Jaina Solo ¿deseas tomar el cargo?— preguntó Luke, Jaina estaba perpleja, parpadeó y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
— Si, acepto la responsabilidad de llevar la Orden Jedi— dijo Jaina, ahora muy seria y mirando a su tío Luke, él sólo asintió.  
— Entonces así queda, Gran Maestra Jaina Solo— y dirigiéndose a los Maestros presentes— Para mi fue un honor llevar la Orden Jedi. Yo armé los cimientos y los años, la Orden a crecido, continuando el legado que me dejó mis dos antiguos maestros Jedi: Yoda y Obi-wan Kenobi; ahora dejo el legado a cargo de la Maestra Solo, estoy seguro que llevará aún mas alto de lo que está. Han sido muchos años de esfuerzo y dedicación, muchas gracias a ustedes y gracias por estar con la Orden. Que la Fuerza siempre los acompañe— dijo Luke y caminó en dirección a la puerta, los Maestros Jedi lo aplaudieron.  
— Que la Fuerza siempre lo acompañe, Maestro Skywalker— dijeron al mismo tiempo los maestros, Luke sonrió con los labios y se fue bajo un aplauso atronador.


	21. Epílogo

Han Fel, vestido con el traje tradicional Jedi de color crema y túnica marrón, miraba por la ventana del Templo Jedi. Estaba emocionado de empezar sus lecciones siendo Aprendiz Jedi; ya hacia un día que había dejado Shedu Maad y sentía que estaba listo para dar el segundo paso en su entrenamiento. Se giró y vio a Ben acercarse a él, llevaba una mano un sable de luz y se emocionó.  
— Hola tío Ben…Maestro— dijo Han corrigiéndose, Ben Skywalker es el nuevo Maestro del joven Han Fel, miraba el sable de luz que portaba el Jedi.  
— ¿Todo bien, Han? Necesitarás esto— dijo Ben entregando el sable de luz de práctica, algo que el joven no lo sabia.  
— ¡Genial! Siempre quise un sable de luz.  
— Bueno…técnicamente es un sable de luz de práctica; no te harás daño al manipularla, la hoja sólo ocasiona quemaduras leves— explicó Ben pero a Han se le vio algo decepcionado.  
— Oh…yo quería uno de verdad; como el que tiene mamá o como el tuyo, tío Ben— dijo Han colocándose el sable de luz en el cinto.  
— Lo tendrás; cuando vea que estás listo y hayas completado tu entrenamiento, construirás tu sable de luz. Cuando eso suceda, serás un Caballero Jedi— dijo Ben, colocándose cerca del joven, Han le llegaba al hombro de Ben, el joven asintió esta vez ya con un humor mejorado, le sonrió a su tío.  
— Yo quiero ser un gran Jedi como tú, tío— dijo Han, Ben observó como su sobrino lo miraba con mucha admiración— ¿Iremos por la galaxia?  
— No sólo por la galaxia, Han; también estaremos en el Templo mejorando tus habilidades— dijo Ben y los dos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del Templo— Aprenderás de la Fuerza, no sólo lo básico que te enseñó tu madre en los primeros años de tu vida.

Han Fel sacó su sable de luz y lo encendió, una luz verde centelló mientras avanzaban, luego lo apagó, Ben lo miraba de forma curiosa.}  
— Sólo quería saber el color. ¿Y Tyler tiene un maestro? No lo he visto en todo el día— dijo Han, levantando un poco su cabeza para ver a su tío, Ben sonrió.  
— Ah, si. Los he visto antes de encontrarte, pero ellos ya han abandonado el lugar; mañana empezara el entrenamiento de tu hermano. Lo único que te dijo, es que la Maestra Tahiri Veila es bastante buena.  
Los dos caminaban en dirección a la salida del Templo, rumbo al departamento del matrimonio Fel, debido que la pareja han organizado una cena familiar donde estarían todos los miembros de la familia Solo-Skywalker.

Habiendo bajado los escalones del templo Jedi, Ben reconoció a un viejo conocido, Ewan y su compañera Nive, ellos caminaban en otra dirección diferente al de los Jedi, Ben estaba sorprendido de ver unas vestimentas nuevas y limpias.  
— ¡Caray! Que diferente te ves, Ewan— dijo Ben, el contrabandista sonrió y el pequeño Han Fel extendió su mano para saludar a los contrabandistas.  
— ¿El hijo de tu prima?— preguntó la zeltron Nive, Ben asintió— ¡Ay, igualito a su hermano!  
— Bueno, la razón que estemos vestidos así, es que ahora somos…digamos, "legales".  
— ¿Ya no contrabando?— preguntó Ben y Ewan asintió.  
— El Jefe Fel, viendo que fuimos útiles; nos dio un puesto como transportistas de cargamento para las Rutas de Comercio.— dijo Ewan, señalándose el logo de la Alianza Galáctica impresa en su casaca negra.  
— ¿Y Keth?  
— Decidió unirse a la Academia Militar; el jefe Fel lo ayudó con una recomendación. Para mi esta bien; el muchacho se lo merece— dijo Ewan.  
Y Ben se despidió de sus dos amigos, ya ahora ex contrabandistas.

Mientras los dos caminaban por las calles transitadas de Coruscant, Han se volvió hacia Ben.  
— ¿El odio lleva al Lado Oscuro, tío Ben?— preguntó Han, Ben bajó su vista hacia el joven chico.  
— Si, el odio lleva a la ira y un boleto hacia el Lado Oscuro— dijo Ben.  
— Oh…entonces, tío Ben; si aún sigo odiando las lentejas ¿iré al Lado Oscuro?— preguntó el chico y Ben sonrió.  
— Claro que no; no es ese tipo de odio, Han. Odiar las lentejas no te hará un Sith pero sería curioso, imagínate a uno que se tornó Sith sólo por odiar las menestras— dijo Ben y Han levemente sonrió— Odiar a otro y desearle el mal o provocar una agresión, es lo que está mal. Con la meditación y tener la Fuerza a nuestro lado, podemos manejar esos sentimientos. Nos hace humanos, Han pero se puede controlar.— explicó Ben, Han asintió.  
— ¿Y a ti te gustan las lentejas?  
— Bueno, tampoco es que me encanten. A tu edad, no me gustaba el guiso de raíces; cuando no lo comía; con la mirada que me ponía mi madre; me lo terminaba como sea— contó Ben con una sonrisa y con un aire nostálgico, Han Fel sonrió.  
— Entiendo, mi mamá también pone esa mirada cuando no como mi comida.— Ben sonrió con los labios y colocó su brazo en el hombro de su sobrino.

...

Jaina estaba en la cocina junto con Jag, ellos miraban como el droide de protocolo servia las bebidas que iban a entregar a los invitados pero ella estaba pensando lo que le había dicho Jagged Fel.  
— Y bien…¿Qué piensas?— preguntó Jag, Jaina que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirando al droide, volvió su vista hacia el hombre. Jag pudo observar una pequeña cicatriz marrón, muy cerca de su ceja izquierda.  
— Sólo…que no te excedas, Jag. Yo te apoyo pero no esperes que la Orden Jedi esté apoyando un gobierno imperial.  
— Bueno…tampoco es que ahora o mañana sea el Segundo Imperio. Será paulatinamente; yo creo que es lo mejor.  
— ¿Alguien más lo sabe?  
— Sólo el Consejo de Moffs…  
— Seguro que saltaron de alegría ¿verdad, Jag?  
— No, cariño— dijo Jag, sonriendo el comentario sarcástico de su esposa— Están de acuerdo y llevarán esto en secreto. Tengo mi sucesor en mi trono.  
— ¿Si? ¿Quién?  
— Tyler seguirá el legado del Imperio Fel  
— ¿Tyler?—dijo Jaina, bajando los brazos, Jag asintió.  
— ¿Sabes que me dijo el otro día, Jaina? Que quiere ser Jefe de Estado como yo o como lo fue su abuela. Él está soñando con llegar al gobierno; es un pequeño político.

Jaina se quedó viendo a Jag, sin poder decir nada, el droide levantó la bandeja y abandonó la pequeña cocina, Jaina dejó de estar apoyada en la pared y se colocó al frente de su marido; un hombre de barba gris y cabello entrecano.  
— A mi padre no le hará gracia tener un nieto en el trono imperial…¿Qué digo? A mis padres no les hará gracia.  
— Lo sé, Jaina. Ellos son los héroes de la Rebelión, ellos derrotaron al Imperio y el hecho que surja de nuevo…ya me imagino como se sentirán pero es mi idea y mi padre la aprueba.  
— Jag; yo no quiero discutir contigo sobre un gobierno imperial. Quiero que mis padres no lo sepan; lo ignoren mientras vivan.  
— Tu madre es una Jedi ¿no captará algo?  
— Yo puedo ocultarlo; no es por alardear pero soy la Gran Maestra de la Orden— dijo Jaina y se colocó de puntillas, acercando su rostro al de Jag— Confío que no serás "Palpatine 2", cariño. Dormirás en la calle si te conviertes en una versión mala de él.— dijo Jaina, Jag supo que ella lo decía mitad en serio y mitad en broma.  
— Te lo prometo, cariño; seré muy diferente al viejo Emperador—dijo Jag y sus labios se juntó con la de la Jedi, el timbre de la puerta los hizo sobresaltar y abandonaron la cocina, donde el droide de protocolo abrió, apareciendo Vestara Khai con Aleq en brazos y Luke Skywalker. Jaina sonrió y los invitó a pasar a los invitados.  
— ¿Cómo están? Pasen— dijo Jaina y Jag saludó a los presentes.  
— Gracias por la invitación, Jaina— dijo Vestara.  
— Lo mismo digo— exclamó Luke mientras los dos se sentaban en los asientos. El droide de protocolo les entregó las bebidas, mientras Vestara se colocaba de cuclillas en el suelo, donde Aleq se sentó y empezó a gatear, la Jedi le entregó una pelota muy pequeña para que el niño juegue.

Minutos después, llegó Leia con Han, Jaina los abrazó muy fuerte y contenta de verlos, Jag saludó con la mano a sus suegros, Luke se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su hermana melliza y a su cuñado y mejor amigo.  
— ¿Cómo estás, chico? ¿Cómo te va la "jubilación"?— preguntó Han, con una media sonrisa mientras daba un abrazo a Luke.  
— No me puedo quejar, Han— bromeó Luke, sonriente.

Leia se acercó y se sentó de rodillas donde estaba Vestara, ella le sonrió mientras Aleq intentaba ponerse de pie, sujetándose en los brazos de su madre.  
— Ma…má— balbuceó Aleq y cayó en los brazos de Vestara, la Dama Jedi le sonrió a su pequeño mientras él intentaba ponerse de pie.

Luego la puerta volvió a sonar y el droide se apresuró a atender con un andar casi torpe, en el umbral estaba Tahiri Veila con su nuevo aprendiz Tyler Fel, Jaina se acercó y le sonrió a su vieja amiga.  
— Hola, mamá— dijo Tyler, abrazando a Jaina, correspondiéndole y luego el chico corrió a saludar a sus abuelos.  
— ¿Cómo te fue, Tahiri?  
— Es un buen chico, Gran Maestra— dijo Tahiri con una sonrisa, Jaina abrazó a su amiga.  
— La Fuerza te acompaña, mi amiga; aquí tienes un lugar si deseas entrar  
— Agradezco tu oferta, Jaina pero tengo un asunto que resolver— dijo Tahiri y Jaina asintió.  
— Entonces, otro día nos sentamos a hablar— dijo Jaina y se despidió de Tahiri, la puerta se cerró mientras el droide repartía las bebidas a los recién llegados.  
— ¿Aun no está Han, mamá?— preguntó Tyler.  
— Aún no regresa del Templo con tu tio Ben.  
Tyler asintió y se acercó a su abuela, Leia. Han Solo estaba sentado junto con su esposa, en el medio estaba Luke mirando como Vestara Khai jugaba con su nieto.

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez era Ben con Han Fel, Jaina los recibió con un abrazo y un beso para su hijo, Han estaba feliz y Ben saludó a Jag que estaba muy cerca. Luego se acercó a su padre, saludándolo con un abrazo luego a sus tíos.  
— Mamá, me gusta que mi tío Ben sea mi maestro— susurró Han a Jaina, ella sonrió, pudiendo ver la admiración de su hijo hacia el nuevo maestro Jedi. Vestara Khai se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposo.  
— Ves— susurró Ben y luego le dio un beso corto en los labios, luego ella se hizo a un lado y vio a Aleq gateando en su dirección, Ben se colocó de rodillas y extendió los brazos, el pequeño se detuvo y se puso de pie donde intentó caminar con torpeza; cayó con las manos en el piso y empezó a gatear de nuevo, llegando a los brazos de Ben; él lo sujetó y abrazó a su único hijo.  
— Pa…pá— balbuceó Aleq y Ben se puso de pie, cargándolo. Jaina se acercó a su primo.  
— ¿Se van a Anzant?— preguntó Jaina y Vestara asintió.  
— Si, en dos días viajaremos con Aleq y nos quedaremos por una semana. Lo disfrutaremos.— dijo Vestara  
— Podría llevar a Han…puede aprender de los anzantilianos— dijo Ben.  
— Eso seria una buena idea. Los maestros anzantilianos tienen muchas cosas interesantes.— dijo Jaina. El droide protocolar se acercó a Jaina.  
— Ama Solo, la cena esta lista; sugeriría que se acerquen al comedor para empezar— dijo con una voz metálica, la mujer asintió.  
— Gracias, sólo falta mi sobrina; se esta retrasando— dijo Jaina, Han y Leia se acercaron al grupo.  
— ¿Estará distrayéndose con el capitán Duty?— bromeó Ben.  
—Aún no he hablado con el chico— dijo Han Solo, frunciendo el ceño, Leia acarició su brazo.  
— Han, el chico es bueno; yo lo he sentido cuando fue a nuestro apartamento el año pasado— dijo Leia— Además, si fuera al contrario; no estaría trabajando con Jag.  
— En eso tienes razón, cariño pero no escapará de mi cuando lo interrogue— dijo Han con una media sonrisa. Jag lo escuchó pero él sólo sonrió con los labios, el timbre sonó de nuevo y Jaina se acercó para abrirla; donde en el umbral estaba Allana con una mujer encapuchada; las dos entraron y la encapuchada se bajó la capucha; revelando una cabellera roja con una línea gris en el medio; era Tenel Ka y Jaina la abrazó; Allana se acercó a saludar a sus familiares, sorprendidos por la llegada de la Reina Madre de Hapes.  
— Fui a Hapes donde convencí a mi mamá de venir conmigo— dijo Allana mientras saludaba a su tía.  
— Tenel Ka Djo, bienvenida— dijo Jag extendiéndole la mano, Tenel Ka le correspondió el saludo.  
— Gracias, jefe Jagged Fel— dijo Tenel Ka, muy seria, los presentes la saludaron mientras iban al comedor; aún sorprendidos de la llegada de la mujer.  
— Tenel Ka ¿Cómo has logrado venir aquí?— preguntó Leia  
— Lo he pensado pero mi hija tuvo una idea; he dejado en el trono de Hapes a un doble y he venido escondida en la nave, que según mi pequeña, es prestada— dijo Tenel Ka, Allana sonrió, la nave pertenece a Jaina Solo, la _Dama Púrpura_; mas bien, pertenece al matrimonio Fel— Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.  
— Me alegra verte de nuevo, vieja amiga— dijo Jaina mientras se sentaban en la mesa alargada de vidrio; en la cabeza estaba Jagged Fel, a su derecha Jaina y en la izquierda; su hijo Tyler Fel seguido de su hermano Han, Ben, Luke y Vestara que tenia una mesa para niños a su costado, donde estaba Aleq, en el lado de Jaina se sentó Leia seguida de Han, luego Allana con su madre, Tenel Ka.  
—A mi también, Jaina; además quiero felicitarte de ser la Gran Maestra de la Orden Jedi.  
— Gracias, Tenel Ka— dijo Jaina, Jag sirvió las copas de vino corelliano, a excepción de Vestara y los chicos, ellos recogieron sus vasos de jugo. Tenel Ka paseó su vista sobre los presentes.  
— Espero no haber importunado— dijo muy seriamente.  
— De ninguna manera, Tenel Ka. Siempre eres bienvenida aquí; a pesar que no te casaste con mi hermano; eres de la familia…eres la madre de mi sobrina— dijo Jaina, Tenel Ka curvó los labios en una sonrisa, muy agradecida. Luego su vista se fijó en Vestara Khai.  
— Supongo que el pasado quedó atrás ¿no?— dijo Vestara Khai, colocando su vaso de jugo en la mesa mientras con la otra mano, acariciaba el mechón rojo de Aleq. Tenel Ka asintió— Yo sé que expuse a tu hija en el pasado; eran mis días de Sith. He cambiado, he dejado esa vida y soy una Dama Jedi.  
— Y madre también— dijo Tenel Ka, mirando al pequeño Aleq, el niño miraba con curiosidad a la hapana, Vestara asintió— No voy a negar que me molestó pero sé que has dejado esa vida y no hay problemas entre nosotras.  
— Eso me gustaría— dijo Vestara, alzando su vaso al igual que Tenel Ka.  
— Vestara Khai en este año ha despejado varias dudas con una acción que nunca olvidaré: rescató a nuestro hijo de los Sith— dijo Jag levantando su vaso al igual que Jaina— Si los Jedi desconfiaban de ella, con eso bastará para conseguir la confianza de los Jedi.  
— Ahora respeto y confío en Vestara— dijo Jaina, la mencionada se ruborizó mientras Ben besaba la mano de su esposa.  
— Les agradezco el voto de confianza— dijo Vestara con una tímida sonrisa. Jagged Fel se puso de pie y levantó la copa.  
— Antes de comenzar la cena…quiero brindar por una galaxia en paz— dijo Jag y los invitados levantaron sus copas.  
— Y que la Fuerza siempre esté con cada uno de nosotros— dijo Jaina y se bebieron las copas y vasos. Los dos esposos se sentaron y el droide protocolar les trajo la cena, cada uno se pasaban las fuentes donde se servían las porciones que deseaban, donde hablaban y reían las bromas, pasando una noche agradable en el apartamento de los Solo-Skywalker.

**FIN**


End file.
